


Life On The Murder Scene

by Little_Lady_K



Category: Asking Alexandria, Avenged Sevenfold, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Frank Iero and the Patience, My Chemical Romance, Palaye Royale (Band), Panic! at the Disco, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Drug Addiction, F/M, Gangs, Kidnapping, Love/Hate Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Abuse, S&M, Sex, Sibling Rivalry, Torture, Violence, family ties, gang leaders, rival gangs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 61,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Lady_K/pseuds/Little_Lady_K
Summary: Everyone knew there were two gangs in New Jersey, the Patience, and their rivals, the Cellabration. The Patience, led by Frank Iero, ran the majority of Belleville, and The Cellabration, led by Mikey Way, ran the majority of Rutherford. It was a well-known fact that the real leader of The Cellabration was Mikey Way’s girlfriend, Lily Iero. Lily was four years younger than her brother Frank, but much more ruthless. If you were a member of The Cellarbration it was Lily you had to keep happy if you didn’t want to die.





	1. Let's start at the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, another new fic! Unlike the other fic I started and haven't updated regularly (let not name it yeah?) I promise this one WILL be updated regularly. I already have pretty much the whole storyline planned out.
> 
> A few quick notes - Gerard is the youngest of our four lead characters, followed secondly by Lily, then Mikey and Frank is the oldest.  
> Lily is NOT Frank's daughter, she is his sister. I just really REALLY like the name Lily BUT it will make sense as to why I've done this towards the end of the story.
> 
> Otherwise, please enjoy xx

The two men, both dressed all in black dragged the third man between them. The third man, with a shaved head and tattoos was dumped unceremoniously on the floor at the feet of a young woman. The woman, thin, medium height, with shoulder length raven hair and bright, green eyes, dressed in a tight purple corset, a black lace dress, fishnet stockings and knee high black boots, nodded to the two men.

“Thank you boys, well done.”  
“Will you be needing anything else Miss Iero?”

Lily Iero uncrossed her legs and stood, slowly walking over to the man on his knees on the floor. The man looked up in fear at the woman and swallowed harshly, trying to avoid eye contact with her. Lily slapped him hard across the face and smiled at the two goons.

“No, you can leave. I’ve got it from here.”  
“Yes Miss Iero, we will go and tell Master Way that you’ll be with him shortly.”

The two thugs bowed and then left Lily alone with her prisoner. Lily sat back down and beckoned the tattooed man forward and her crawled to her feet.

“Now I assume you know why you’re here, Mike.”  
“I just…I need more time Lily, please! It’s a lot of money to get together in such a short amount of time and I don’t have it right now.”

Lily laughed and lifted Mike’s head with her heeled foot so he was looking her in the eye.

“So, you’re telling me, that you have the money to buy yourself a new car, but you don’t have the money to pay back your dealer? Tsk tsk Mike, tsk tsk.”  
“How did you know about the car? Are you having me fucking followed, Iero? Who the fuck do you think you are?”

Mike was on his feet and in Lily’s space but she was unphased and stayed sitting calmly as he towered over her.

“You forget who runs this town, I know everything that happens here, Mike.”

Overcome with burning rage, Mike backhands Lily across the face, her head snapping to the side. Lily stands and wipes the blood trickling from her lip with the back of her hand and silently pulls her knife from the sheath hidden in her boot.

“Aren’t you lucky that I really like Mustangs?”

Mike clutches at his throat as Lily slashes it and he falls to his knees, trying to speak but only gurgling sounds coming out.

“Fuck……you……Iero!”

The last thing slipping from his slips before he dies, falling to the ground in a pool of his own blood. Lily wipes her blade clean on the now dead mans shirt before tucking it back into it’s sheath, she steps over his body and leaves the room, heading back up the basement stairs to the cleaners room.

“Alex, are you here?”  
“Yeah Lily, I’m here, what’s up?”

The young brunette rounds the corner and looks at his boss, noting her swollen lip and the blood dripping down her arm.

“Need me to clean up downstairs?”

Lily smiles and gently strokes Alex’s cheek with the back of her hand.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you babes.”

She kisses him on the cheek and then leaves, making her way upstairs to the bedroom she shares with her partner.

“Darling, I have good news, and I have bad news, which do you want first?”

Mikey Way put down the book he was reading and pushed his glasses back up his nose, running a hand through his bleached blonde hair. He takes in his girlfriend’s swollen lip, and the blood dripping down her arm. Lily bit her lip as she drank in the sight of her boyfriend with his sculptured jawline, toned arms and body, showed off from his lack of a shirt, and his sweatpants sitting low on his hips.

“May as well start with the good, babe.”

“Okay, good news, we own a Mustang now.”

Mikey raised a contemplative eyebrow.

“And the bad news?”

“I killed Mike Pedicone.”

Lily unzipperd the corset and removed then gripped the bottom of her dress and removed it, frowning when she noticed the blood spattered on the top half of it. She’d have to throw the dress out and beg Hayley to make her a new one.

“How much did he owe us?”

“About 15 grand I think. Why?”

Mikey grabbed his laptop off of the floor beside their bed and opened it up, typing, then making a few clicks. He looked up at Lily with a shrug, closed his laptop and put it back down on the floor.

“It’s fine, we’ll get at least twice that, probably more when we sell the car anyway.”

Lily crossed her arms over her chest and looked sternly, well as stern as someone can look standing in just black satin undergarments, at her boyfriend.

“Excuse me? Who said anything about selling the car? I’ve always wanted a Mustang.”

Mikey laughed at Lily and rolled his eyes when she pouted at it and crawled onto the bed, straddling his lap and kissing him softly on the lips.

“Babe, you don’t need a Mustang. You have a Camaro, and Aston Martin AND an Impala.”

Mikey kissed her back, trailing his lips down her neck to nibble at the top of the tattoo on her collarbone.

“I didn’t say I ‘needed’ anything, I said I ‘wanted’ something.”

“No Lily, you’re not keeping the Mustang. It needs to be sold so we don’t automatically get blamed for Pedicone’s death. The last thing we need is your brother breathing down our necks.”

Lily made a disgusted noise in her throat and climbed off of Mikey, bending over to remove the knife from around her calf.

“He’d need a chair to breathe down your neck.”

She muttered quietly and mostly to herself and removed her bra and underwear, stepping towards the bathroom and tossing her hair over her shoulder to look at Mikey.

“You just gonna sit there and stare at me or are you coming to shower with me?”

“Depends, are you gonna listen to me and sell the car?”

Lily smiled and turned around to show Mikey what she knew he wanted to see. Mikey drank in his girlfriends naked form appreciatively and sat his glasses on the bedside table.

“Convince me?”

She asked him softly and turned back around to turn the shower on, giggling when Mikey followed her in, shedding his pants and closing the bathroom door.

********

The young black haired man with the porcelain white skin raised his pistol, pointing it at the short, tattooed, green-eyed brunette from his hiding place across the room and shot. He giggled when the water hit his boyfriend right between the eyes, causing him to jolt in his seat and smirk, casting his eyes on his giggling boyfriend.

“Oh you are so dead!”

Frank Iero stood up from his desk and strode across the room, grabbing his giggling boyfriend around the waist with heavily tattooed arms and tackling him onto the plush leather couch. He pried the water pistol from Gerard’s hands and proceeded to tickle the younger while he shrieked and giggled.

“Frankie…stopit! You win!”

“Yeah? Are you my prize?”

Gerard tilted his head up until Frank got the hint and kissed him, nibbling on his bottom lip until he opened his mouth. Frank licked into his mouth and explored it with his tongue, smirking into the kiss at the little shudder Gerard makes under him. Frank’s hands are up and under Gerard’s shirt when there’s a knock on the door and he sighs, removing his boyfriend from his lap and setting him on the couch next to him.

“Come in.”

The curly hair of Frank’s right hand man, Ray Toro, comes into the room followed closely by the rest of his tall, muscular form, and his intense brown eyes and he smiles at Gerard and Frank.

“Sorry to interrupt boss, got something I need to talk to you about. Hey Gee, you alright?”

Gerard pouts at Frank and petulantly crosses his arms over his chest.

“You said no work tonight, Frankie. It’s meant to be date night!”

Frank sighs and runs a hand through his hair while Ray watches on and tries to hide his laugh with a cough. Frank pulls Gee up from the couch and kisses him on the cheek, tucking a strand of dark hair behind the younger mans ear.

“I know what I said, love, and it is date night. I just have to deal with this first. Why don’t you go and set the movie up in our room and get the popcorn ready, I’ll be there soon.”

“You better be. See you later, Ray.”

Ray ruffles Gerard’s hair when he walks past and then sits down at Frank’s desk, waiting for his boss to take a seat. Frank straightens his tie and smooths his shirt and sits back down at his desk and gesturing for Ray to start talking.

“Something’s happened to Pedicone. He left about 2 hours ago but was meant to check in when he got home and he hasn’t yet.”

“And this is an issue that needed my attention in the middle of date night because?”

Frank asked angrily, slamming his fist down on his desk a little harder than he meant to. It wasn’t Ray’s fault that he was on edge. Frank tried extremely hard to keep his real job hidden from Gerard, telling the younger that he was just a businessman and ran it from home. He didn’t want to drag Gerard into being part of a gang, especially one who’s members kept being murdered by their rivals.

“Mike had a load of coke in his car, was meant to be delivering it to the dealers tomorrow.”

“Fuck, how much of it did he have?”

Ray licked his lips and swallowed harshly and Frank knew that it was a lot.

“About 10 grands worth…Frank, I…I’m sorry. I was meant to do it but Christa has a scan tomorrow and I wanted to be there with her because I missed the last one. It’s my fault and I’ll do everything I can to make sure it’s recovered, or to get you the money.”

Frank held a hand up to silence his partner.

“Ray, relax, don’t worry about it okay? Pedicone is fucking stupid, he’s probably just gone home and gotten laid and fallen asleep and forgotten to check in. We’ll deal with it in the morning. Go home, get some sleep. Send Christa my love, tell her Gee and I miss her.”

“Thanks Frank, I will. I’m sorry, and I’m sorry I interrupted date night, tell Gee I said sorry.”

Frank laughed, standing up and walking around his desk to clap Ray on the shoulder, shaking his hand as he stood up and followed Frank to the door.

“Gee will get over it, now go, go home. We’ll sort this in the morning.”

Ray offers a sympathetic smile but leaves as he’s told, Frank waiting until he’s around the corner before letting the smile leave his face. Fuck, 10 grands worth of coke basically flushed down the drain. Pedicone was stupid, but not that stupid. He couldn’t let himself dwell on it, Gerard was upstairs waiting for him and the last thing he needed was his boyfriend being moody for the next week when he needed to chase up 10 grands worth of coke to replace what’d been lost. When Frank got upstairs he couldn’t help but smile, Gee was curled up in their bed with a bowl of popcorn in his lap, and a mug of what Frank assumed was hot chocolate on his bedside table.

“What movie are we watching Gee?”

“Blade Runner, I made you tea by the way. Everything okay with work?”

Frank undid his tie and removed his work shirt and pants, slipping on his sweatpants and crawling into bed with Gerard. He kisses the top of Gerard’s head and put his arm around him, encouraging Gee to lean against him. Gerard leaned up to kiss Frank’s neck, tracing the scorpion tattoo he had there with his tongue.

“It will be, don’t trouble your pretty head about it baby. Let’s just watch the movie yeah?”

Gerard leant up further to place a gentle kiss on Frank’s lips and smiled at the older man.

“Love you, Frankie.”

“Love you too, GeeBear.”

*********

Freshly clean and sated after her shower with Mikey, Lily headed down to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea before heading to bed.

“I was just looking for you boss, you gotta come see this!”

Lily and Mikey’s second-in-command, Evan, comes into the kitchen with a huge grin on his face. Evan is medium height and build with long, curly brown hair, a scraggly beard and pretty hazel eyes. He didn’t even flinch at the sight of his boss in the tight, short, low cut satin negligee. Lily lets Evan take her by the hand and out to the garage behind the house, pouting but allowing it when he covers her eyes before taking her inside.

“Ta da!”

Evan takes his hands away and Lily eyes him sceptically.

“It’s Pedicone’s Mustang……I knew it was here. Why did I have to come and see it?”

“The car isn’t the best part.”

Evan smiled and gestured towards the boot of the car where the key was still sitting in the lock. Lily almost fainted in happiness when she opened the boot and saw the little rectangular packages and held her hand out to Evan for the pocket knife she knew he had in his pocket.

“Is this what I think it is?”

Evan stood behind Lily with hands either side of her hips where she was bent over, hands resting on the open boot of the car.

“Why don’t you find out boss?”

He breathed into her ear and Lily stuck the knife into the top package and dug out a small amount of the product. Licking it off of the edge of the blade, her eyes shutting in ecstasy and a small sigh slipping through her lips. Lily turned back around, very aware of Evan’s hard-on pushing into the crease of her hip and tucked the knife back into the pocket of his jeans and kissed him softly.

“Get the stuff into the kitchen and then send Cameron and Sam to dump the car somewhere where The Patience will find it. You did good babe, proud of you.”

Lily kissed Evan on the cheek and then ducked out from between his arms, purposely swaying her hips a little as she headed back inside and back up to the bedroom.

“Guess what darling?”

Mikey didn’t answer, just held up his hand to signal for Lily to shush as he held his phone up to his ear.

_Yeah Gee, I miss you too……I know, I’m just super busy with work. How’s art school going?”_

Lily didn’t stick around to hear the rest of Mikey’s phone call with his little brother as it meant she could call her brother. Lily knew that Frank kept the truth from his boyfriend about what he did for a living, just as she knew Mikey kept the same secret from his little brother. She headed down to her office and sat in the high backed leather chair, picking up the phone and dialling Frank’s number, putting her feet up on the desk.

_Lily: Hey Frankie_

**Frank: What do you want, Lily?**

He practically growled down the phone at her and Lily just giggled, imaging the frustrated face her brother would have on at her giggle.

_That’s hardly the way to greet your little sister now is it?_

**Not in the mood for your games, Lil. What can I do for you?**

_Oh there’s nothing you can do for me, I just wanted to thank you for your little gift._

**Gift? What the hell…**

A beat, and Lily continued to smirk.

**…you’ve got my missing product, don’t you?**

_That’s what you get for giving it to someone who owes me money! I was just going to sell the car to make the money back considering he can’t pay it back. Guess I have another way now don’t I?_

Lily laughed as Frank breathed heavily down the phone and she could picture the look on his face as he tried to decide how he could reason with her to get his drugs back.

_It’s good product too, my boys will be in for a treat once I give them their cut of the score._

**Lily…let’s work something out. I’m sure I can do something for you that’d be worth what Mike owed you?**

_But Frankie, you already have._

Mikey stuck his head in the open office door and lent against it with crossed arms, raising a questioning eyebrow at her.

_You should be going Frankie, your pretty little boyfriend will be wondering who you’re making deals with this late at night. Bye now._

Frank cursed at her as she hung up on him and Lily winked at Mikey and took his hand, pulling him back down to the bedroom.

“Good phone call with Gee? My big brother treating him right?”

“He’s fine. What was that all about? I assume you were talking to Frank?”

Mikey let Lily straddle his lap as she pushed him down to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Cameron and Sam are taking the Mustang back to Belleville and dumping it. Pedicone had 10 grands worth of my brother’s coke in the boot of the car so we’re gonna sell that instead. Happy?”

He frowned, putting his hands on Lily’s hips to keep her still.

“So you were on the phone to gloat to your brother that you had his stuff? For fucks sake Lily. I said we were dumping the car so we didn’t raise suspicion and now you’ve gone and told him you did it!”

“Where’s the downside? I have 10 grands worth of his product now! He doesn’t have anything to breathe down our necks about. He was practically begging me to give it back to him. This is a good thing, darling. Trust me.”

“I do trust you babe, I just worry. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”

Mikey hugged Lily tight and she smiled, softly kissing Mikey’s head where he’d buried it in her neck.

“You’re not gonna lose me Mikey, I promise. C’mon, we should get some sleep. We’ve got a lot of product to deliver tomorrow.”

Lily climbed out of Mikey’s lap to turn the bedroom light off and crawled into bed, pulling him to lie with her, her head on his chest and Mikey’s arms locked tightly around her waist.


	2. Headfirst For Halos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out more about Frank & Lily's background, some Frerard fluff, and some truths about Mikey & Lily's relationship.

Frank rolled over and smiled at his still sleeping boyfriend, brushing the hair off of the youngers face and kissing his forehead. Gerard looked so cute when he was asleep, one arm tucked behind his head and his other arm on his hip, mouth slightly open and drooling a little. He allowed himself a few more minutes of staring at Gerard before dragging himself out of bed and into the shower. He had a load of things he needed to do today, including finding Pedicone’s car and figuring out how he was gonna get more product to replace what he lost. He had to do all of it without Ray too because he was in the hospital with his wife, Christa, who’s expecting a baby.

“Frankie? Come back to bed. It’s too early.”

When Frank comes out of the bathroom in just his jeans he watches as Gerard licks his lips and tries his best puppy dog eyes to get his boyfriend to come back to bed. Frank smiles and walks over to the bed, crawling onto it and settling on his knees over Gerard, pinning his hands down to the bed.

“As much as I want to spend all day in bed with you my love, I have a lot of work to do today so I can’t.”

Kissing the pout off of Gee’s face Frank rubbed his hard-on a little harder against his boyfriends hip and waited for the whimper-moan he knew was coming. When Gee made the sound he wanted to hear, Frank moved his lips lower down his neck and sucked a large hickey into the pale throat and grinned.

“Weather is meant to be nice today, why don’t you call Mikey and see if he wants to meet us in the park for lunch? You can show him the sketches you did last week.”

“You just said you had to work, but I do really miss my brother. I think he must be lonely, he doesn’t have someone to love and take care of like I do.”

Gee smiled and kissed Frank on the cheek and Frank couldn’t help but smile back, even if he did feel a little guilty that Gee didn’t know the truth about Mikey and Lily. Gerard didn’t even know that Frank had a sister, and Mikey had never told him that he had a girlfriend, let alone that they were the same person.

“If I start working now, I’ll be free to take you out to lunch. Invite Mikey babe, it’ll be good for you two to see each other.”

“Alright, I’ll give him a call. You go do work. Love you, Frankie.”

Frank kissed Gee one more time and got off of the bed, putting his clothes on and heading to his office downstairs. He’d barely sat down and turned his laptop and coffee machine on when there was a knock on the door.

“It’s open.”

Frank doesn’t look up when the door is open, and doesn’t until a set of car keys is placed on the desk in front of him.

“I thought maybe you’d like these? You can sell the idiots car to get the blow Lily stole.”

Frank looks up to smile at Sam, pocketing the keys to Pedicone’s Mustang.

“How did you convince my sister to let you be the one to bring these back here? I owe you a fucking medal or some shit Sam.”

“She delegated it to me, well, technically Evan did but yeah. She really has no clue that I’m working for you.”

Sam just shrugs and sits down opposite Frank, putting his feet up on the desk. Sam has short, curly brown hair, brown eyes and about 5’5. He’s been working for Lily at Frank’s request for almost 2 years. Frank was always worried about what would happen to Sam if Lily ever found out he was double-crossing her, but Sam always said it would be worth it.

“How is she?”

“You want the truth, or do you want me to tell you what you want to hear?”

Sam had always been straight-talking and brutally honest and it was something that Frank both loved and hated about him. Sam took his feet off of the desk and leaned his elbow on his knees and looked at Frank, who scowled at the man and glared, gesturing for him to continue with a wave of his hand.

“Lily is fine, just as cold, calculating and cruel as usual. She slit Pedicone’s throat without a second thought and there was a girl a few weeks ago that she beat so badly we had to take her to the hospital. I’m pretty sure she’s screwing their second in command, guy named uh, Evan I think it is? Mikey knows but I’m pretty sure he doesn’t care, he’s screwing one of the other guys anyway.”

“What did the girl do to deserve that? I know Lily has issues controlling her temper but I never thought that she’d do something like that.”

Sam laughs and rolls his eyes at Frank again.

“C’mon man, you know your sister is a fucking psycho, why are you so surprised? Lily beat her up because she was trying to make a move on Mikey, and Lily got jealous. Mikey knows that she’s fucking Evan and the only reason he doesn’t care is because he _knows_ that Lily is _his._ Lily doesn’t care that he’s fucking Alex because he’s a guy, she’s not about to let some other girl make moves on her man though.”

“If Mikey breaks her heart, I’ll break his fucking neck.”

Sam looks at Frank incredulously and stop laughing, giving him a hard stare instead.

“You don’t get to be protective over her, Frank, she’s more than capable of handling herself. If he breaks her heart? Lily will do much worse than break his neck, you know that. You have to stop thinking of her as sweet and innocent, it’s going to get someone hurt.”

“She’s my sister, Sam, what do you expect me to do? Maybe if I started caring about her a little more, earlier on in life, she wouldn’t be my rival and constantly trying to kill me and the people who work for me.”

Frank frowns and wipes his hand over his face, pulling his hair a little. Even as children, he and Lily had never been close. Despite there only being a four year age gap between them Frank had always resented Lily, being younger she always got all the attention and the sympathy from their parents. If he ever did something wrong, their father would beat and berate him, comparing him to Lily and asking Frank why he couldn’t more like his sister. Lily was the little Princess in their parents eyes, but even as children Lily had been…odd. When he was eleven, and Lily was seven, Frank had found her surrounded by birds with broken necks. When he had asked her why Lily had just shrugged, _they were annoying me, Frankie,_ she said innocently. When Frank told their Mum and Dad they dismissed him, told him he shouldn’t tell lies like that about his sister. When they died when he was twenty and she was sixteen she finally lost it completely, and had then taken over as leader of Mikey’s gang only a few weeks later.

“Blaming yourself for Lily’s actions isn’t going to change them, Frankie. You gotta stop doing that.”

Gee pokes his head into Frank’s office to make sure he’s not on the phone or anything, smiling delightedly when he see’s Sam.

“Frankie, are you busy? Sam!”

“Hey Little G. I gotta head back to work now but no, Frank isn’t busy.”

Sam messes Gerard’s hair and hugs him when he pouts, tickling Gerard until he giggles and squirms away from his grip. Gerard goes around the desk and sits himself on Frank’s lap and wriggling until he’s comfortable.

“Thanks for the chat, Sam. Same time next week?”

“Sure thing boss. Bye Little G, be good.”

Gee waves to Sam as he leaves and then smiles at Frank until he looks at him.

“What’s up baby? Did you talk to Mikey?”

“He said yes to lunch, but he wants to talk to you first.”

Gerard pulls his phone out of the pocket of his incredibly tight skinny jeans and dials Mikey’s number, handing Frank his phone.

 

Waking up first, like she usually always did, Lily left Mikey asleep and headed downstairs to make a pot of coffee. Mikey Way did not function in the morning if he hadn’t been caffeinated and an uncaffienated Lily was just as bad. Lily was halfway through her second cup of coffee when Mikey strolled in, reaching his hand out for the coffee he knew Lily would pass him, kissing her on the cheek as he passed.

“Morning Baby, you sleep well?”

“Always do when you’re next to me darling. Do we have much to do today, other than getting the stuff out to distributers?”

Mikey tried to hide the disappointment on his face but Lily saw it and rolled her eyes. She knew what Mikey was worrying about. Even though he didn’t need to. He always was more cautious with making such rash decisions than Lily was. Lily was very much the make decisions first then think about the consequences later, which usually meant that she got herself into more trouble than she needed to, but Mikey loved her and he’d always bail her out. He always did.

“Mikey, you need to stop worrying about what my brother is going to do about this. There’s nothing he can do. I also have it on good authority that the Mustang is already back in my brother’s possession.”

“Baby how can you possibly know that?”

Lily smiled and opened her laptop that was sitting on the kitchen island in front of her, making a few clicks and keystrokes and then showing it to Mikey.

“How did you do that?”

“I put a tracker in the car before I sent it back to him, undamaged by the way. I’ve had suspicions for a few months that someone is working for my brother and now I know for sure someone is. I still don’t know who, but there’s someone. I need to find Evan and ask him who he sent to take it back.”

Mikey’s phone started ringing as he poured his second cup of coffee and Lily left him to it, heading back upstairs to shower and get ready for the day. She knew that as soon as he was off the phone Mikey would head downstairs to see Alex. Lily also knew that Mikey was fucking Alex, and had been for a few months. It didn’t bother her because she knew that he loved her and she loved him and Alex was a guy. If it was a girl, she’d have had a problem, but Mikey having sex with another guy was a non-issue. By the time Lily is done in the shower and dressed in black skinny jeans, black ankle boots and a low cut light green tank top, Mikey is sitting on their bed waiting for her, chewing on his bottom lip, a habit she’s noticed he has when he’s nervous.

“What’s wrong Mikey?”

“Why would anything be wrong?”

“You chew on your lip when you’re nervous, love. Talk to me.”

Lily pulls Mikey’s lip free from his teeth and then kisses him. Brushing her knuckles across his cheek and down his jaw to relax him.

“Gee wants to meet me for lunch and I want you to come with me. I want you to meet him.”

“You know that I can’t, Mikey. First of all, me and sweet, innocent little brothers are a bad combination, and secondly, you know Frank would never allow that to happen.”

“He’s my fucking brother, why does Frank get to make that decision!?!”

Lily startles a little when Mikey yells and sensing an argument just sinks to her knees instead, nudging his legs apart and getting her hands on his dick. Mikey barely has a chance to protest and any protest he did have dies on his tongue when she gets her mouth on him. He instinctively gets a hand in Lily’s hair, not pushing or pulling, just holding on.

“Your fucking mouth Lil.”

Lily just hums and keeps going, swallowing when Mikey comes and pulling off, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and tucking him back into his pants.

“Frank gets to make the decision about Gee because he’s his boyfriend. You and Gee aren’t close Mikey, you and I both know you only see and talk to him as often as you do because I make you. I don’t want you two to end up like me and Frankie.”

She kisses his forehead and stands up just as Mikey’s phone starts ringing again and Lily gives him an eyebrow when she realises it’s the specific ringtone Mikey has for Gee.

“You were literally just talking to him. What could he possibly want now?”

“I wanted to talk to Frank about Gee meeting you, guess it doesn’t matter now.”

“Oh I don’t know, could still be an interesting conversation.”

Smirking, Lily answers Mikey’s phone for him and straddles his lap.

**Lily – Hi Frankie**

She chirps and can almost hear Frank sigh on the other end of the line

_Frank – Hey Mikey, Gee said you wanted to talk to me?”_

**Oh he still doesn’t know about me, does he? Is he there with you?**

_Yeah, he’s good. Did he ask you about lunch?_

Covering the speaker, Lily hands Mikey back the phone and sits next to him.

“He’s talking in code, Gee must be right there. This’ll be fun.”

**Yeah Frank, Gee mentioned something about us three catching up for lunch. I was just wondering were you wanted to meet?**

_I was thinking maybe in Angel Park?_

**Angel Park? Sure. Oh by the way, I’m bringing Lily with me and introducing her to Gee.**

_No Mikey, honestly, you don’t need to bring anything. I really insist that you don’t._

**She said you’d say that. Fine, I won’t bring her……this time. See you later on.**

_Yeah, about 1.30. In front of the coffee stand. Bye Mikey!_

Frank hangs up before Mikey can come up with some sort of snarky response about Lily so Mikey just pouts at his phone. Lily laughs at him and kisses the pout off of his face, looking over his shoulder at the clock and noticing the time.

“You should go downstairs, babe, Alex will be waiting for you.”

“How did you…how long have you known about me and Alex?”

Lily shrugs and climbs off of Mikey’s lap and reaches for the gun she always carries, tucking it into the back of her jeans.

“I’ve always known about you and Alex, and I don’t care. I know he does things to you that I can’t and I’m fine with it. I would have put a stop to it as soon as it started if I had a problem. Plus, I like Alex, he’s a sweetheart. I’m glad you have someone who you can comfortably talk about and explore certain kinks with. Tell him I say hi.”

Lily picks Mikey’s jaw up with her finger and closes his mouth, and he collects the kiss she seems to think is the appropriate ending to the conversation and stares after her as she leaves. Mikey opens and closes his mouth a few times and then shakes his head, getting up to go and shower himself.

Once she’s downstairs, Lily heads straight out to the garage to go and talk to Evan, knowing that even though it’s still early, he’ll be there. Evan was passionate about being part of the gang, but he was also trying to get in Lily’s pants. She humoured him sometimes because she got bored of watching him follow her around like a little puppy dog, but she’d never have sex with him, not that he needed to know that.

“All the stuff ready to go out to the distributers, Ev?”

“Morning Boss, might I say you look lovely this morning. Everything is sorted and ready to go, and I put some aside for you and Mikey, and I sent Sam to go and dump the car. I told him to take Cameron with him, but neither of us could get onto him this morning so he went on his own.”

Lily smiles, both at what Evan has said about putting product aside for her and Mikey, and at finding out who the rat is in her camp.

“You did good. Now, I don’t trust anyone else to get this out so I’m sending you. You’ll be greatly rewarded for it later.”

“Sure thing. I’ll go now and then come back here?”

Evans eyes settle firmly on Lily’s chest and she can’t help but laugh, crossing her arms to cover her ‘assets’ and kissing Evan on the cheek, her lips lingering there for a few seconds and then drifting up to his ear.

“Do it, and take the rest of the day off. I’m going with Mikey to fuck with my brother and Gerard later anyway.”

“Be careful okay? I don’t trust your brother to think rationally when it comes to his little boyfriend.”

Lily chuckles darkly and slowly lifts her gun to Evan’s forehead with a smile, delighting in the way he shudders and tries to pull as far a possible away from it.

“Oh I don’t think I have anything to worry about. Call me when you're done.”

Turning on her heel, Lily tucks he gun back into her pants and heads back into the house.


	3. Vampires Will Never Hurt You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of history between Mikey and Lily, and Gee starts asking questions that Frank isn't sure he has answers for.

After making sure that Evan was actually going to do as he was told, Lily had gone upstairs to change, having decided how exactly she was planning to fuck with her brother. Taking her clothes off and tossing them on the bed, Lily sent a quick text to one of the boys she controlled who she knew was working the coffee stand in Angel Park today and could help her accomplish her plan of finally meeting Gerard. Despite having been with Mikey since she was fifteen, their paths had never crossed in almost 9 years as Gee had been away at boarding school at the time.

Lily stood in front of her closet in her bra and underwear, trying to decide what she was going to wear out to the park.

“Lily, you in here?”

Poking her head out of her walk-in Lily smiled at Alex as he came in with Mikey in his arms.

“You’re gonna need to sit with him until he comes back around, he needs cuddles and you know that’s not my style.”

“Sure thing, was he good for you Alex?”

Alex smiles as he puts Mikey down on the bed and softly kissed his forehead. Lily admired the bruises that covered Mikey’s back from what she assumed was a flogger and absentmindedly ran her fingers across the scars from similar treatment on her own stomach. Alex watched the movement of Lily’s fingers and smirked.

“He’s always good for me. Tell him he’s a good boy and he did good while you hold him okay?”

“It’s not my first time at the rodeo, Alex. I’ll look after him. Need him good for this afternoon while we go fuck with Gee & Frank.”

Lily sits down on the bed behind Mikey, spooning him and stroking his hair, kissing his temple.

“Have fun with that. Promise you’ll be careful though? I trust Frank about as far as I can throw him, and when Gerard is around I trust him less.”

Lily frowns and furrows her eyebrows at Alex and he takes a step back unconsciously at the coldness in her eyes.

“I don’t know why the fuck you all seem to think that my brother is ever going to do anything to harm me, or that I can’t handle it.”

Standing up, Lily walks over to Alex and grabs him by the hair, twisting his neck uncomfortably and dragging him out of her bedroom.

“I am more than capable of handling my brother, and his little runt, and you’d all do well to remember it!”

She snarls and shoves him out of the room, only stopping herself from slamming the door because of Mikey’s current mental state. Mikey whimpers and wraps his arms around himself on the bed and Lily returns quickly to his side and putting her arms around him.

“Shh baby, it’s okay, I’m here. You did so good for Alex, my love, you were such a good boy.”

“I…I was? I was good?”

Lily smiled and pressed soft kisses up Mikey’s neck and jaw to his ear, biting his earlobe until he mewled and shifted underneath her. She loved Mikey when he was like this, all pliant and subspacey from his sessions with Alex. In their relationship, Lily was the more dominant of the two, but when it came to their sex life, it was always Mikey. Pinning her down and making her beg him until he fucked her was one of Mikey’s favourite things to do with Lily, and she loved it when Mikey took control. But, there were clearly more submissive tendencies in Mikey and Alex allowed him to explore that side of himself.

“Yes baby, you were such a good boy for Alex, you’re always good. Our good boy.”

Kissing the back of Mikey’s neck, Lily rested her head on his and closed her eyes, holding Mikey tightly while she waited for him to come back to himself. Lily was almost asleep but she opened her eyes to see one of her workers pacing in front of her bedroom door.

“Cameron, honey, would you stop pacing and come in?”

Mikey chooses this moment to roll over and Lily sits up and arranges him in her lap, smiling at the soft sigh that slips through his lips when she starts petting his hair. As soon as she looks at Cameron’s face, Lily knows that there’s something wrong with the man. She can tell because his pretty face which is usually wearing a smirk instead bares a look of worry instead.

“What’s wrong love?”

She prompts him softly, encouraging him to talk to her. Cameron is one of Lily’s favourites, always has been. Cameron and his girlfriend, Hayley, are always willing to help in any way they can and she uses them to intimidate people a lot. While the two looked unassuming, Cameron was about 6’3’ with dark, shoulder length curly hair, and a pretty sculpted face that was topped off with pretty green-brown eyes. Hayley was 5’10’ with the same dark hair as Cameron, with a perfect figure, pretty pink lips and bright blue eyes, they were brutal together. Hayley could make Cameron do almost anything for her because of the love he had for her, and Hayley herself had a flair for torture. Hayley was also a really good seamstress and often made clothes for Lily that perfectly suited her taste.

“I screwed up this morning, didn’t I? I don’t even know what happened if I’m being honest. Sam texted me and said he tried calling, but I didn’t have any missed calls and then Evan chewed me out when I got here because of it. I…I’m so sorry.”

“Sweetie, it’s honestly fine, yeah? After what I found out this morning about Sam it’s a good thing you weren’t with him so don’t even worry about it. I have a job for you and Hayley for this afternoon, if you’re interested.”

Lily smirked as Cameron’s eyes lit up, all of the worry erased from his face.

“I thought you’d like that.”

“What do you need us to do?”

“Can’t a guy just get some sleep?”

Mikey turns his head and sinks his teeth into Lily’s thigh and she yelps and pulls him off by his hair, dragging Mikey’s head up so she can kiss him.

“Hello to you too, darling. Now, I need to finish talking to Cameron, and you need to shower because we have to go and meet our brothers.”

“We?”

Mikey gives Lily an interested eyebrow raise and she just smiles, leaning over the edge of the bed and pulling one of his t-shirts on she gets up.

“Yes, _we_. I’ll explain in a minute, now go shower.”

Lily waits until Mikey is in the bathroom with the door closed before tugging Cameron from the room and talking to him in the hallway.

“I need you and Hayley to go and keep an eye on Remington for me. You can either do it from afar or get close to him, I don’t really care. I just need photo evidence that you’re with him so I can use it to threaten his pretty little boyfriend into doing something for me. Go now, and then I’ll message you when you can leave him alone.”

“Can we tie him up and fuck with him a little bit?”

Lily laughs and releases Cameron’s arm, leaning up against her bedroom door.

“You can do whatever you want to him, just don’t leave any marks. Have fun yeah?”

“Oh we will. Hayley will be thrilled. Thanks Lily!”

Cameron kisses Lily on the cheek and then heads off to do as She’s asked. Lily laughs at the back of Cameron’s head and then goes back into her bedroom and finding herself pinned up against the door with Mikey’s hand around her throat.

“What do you mean _we_ have to go and see our brothers? I thought you said you meeting Gee was a bad idea.”

“Me meeting Gee is a bad idea, but it’ll be fucking fun if he has no idea who I actually am.”

Lily got her hands between them and shoved Mikey in the chest, sending him sprawling onto the bed and then climbing on top of him. She fisted a hand in his hair and held him there while she kissed him roughly, her knee between his legs so he could grind up against her.

“Frankie will pull the best fucking face, and he won’t be able to react, otherwise his poor precious, clueless Gee will know something is up.”

Mikey shook his head free from Lily’s grip and fisted his hand in hers, reversing their positions and pinning her to the bed by her wrists, biting her neck.

“How? What are you gonna do?”

Lily whimpered as Mikey whispered hotly in her ear, biting her earlobe and letting go of one of her wrists in favour of wrapping one of her legs around his hips, pressing his cock against her.

“Emerson. Fuck Mikey, want you, now. Fuck me. Please.”

“You know it doesn’t work like that, you want me to fuck you? You gotta beg for it like a good little bitch.”

Lily practically growled and used the leg she had around Mikey’s hip to flip them over again, undoing his jeans with one hand and wrapping her other hand around his throat.

“I think you’ll find that you’re the little bitch right now, baby. The marks on your back definitely suggest it.”

Mikey huffs out a laugh and puts his hands on Lily’s hips, fingers tight enough that they’ll bruise.

“Point taken, now stop talking and get on with it already. Want you to ride me, fuckin’ love watching you fall apart on top of me.”

Lily lets go of Mikey’s throat and stands up, pushing her underwear off and then straddling him again, keening when she sinks down on his dick. Mikey lean up on his elbows so he can watch Lily bounce in his lap, latching onto the junction of her neck and shoulder.

“Fuck, you feel so good, love you, love fucking you like this.”

Lily babbles as she digs her feet into the mattress and starts bouncing faster in Mikey’s lap and he puts one arm around her waist, his other hand fisting in Lily’s hair and holding her head to the side while biting and sucking on her throat and shoulder.

“You look so fucking pretty up there, such a pretty little slut.”

Smiling, Lily moves Mikey’s hand from her hair to her throat.

“ _You’re_ pretty little slut. Choke me Mikey, mark me, make me come.”

“As you wish, my love.”

Letting go of Lily’s throat Mikey slapped her hard across the face and dug his hand harder into her hip. Lily sighed in satisfaction at the pain and dug her hands harder into Mikey’s chest, her pinkie and thumb on her right hand drawing blood from him as her fingernails caught.

“Hit…hit me again. Please.”

Mikey obliged, slapping Lily across the face and splitting her lip, latching onto her nipple with his teeth at the same time and she screamed his name as she came. Switching their positions again Mikey chased his own orgasm as Lily shuddered and came down from her own. One, two more thrusts and he was coming hard, whiting out and collapsing half on top of Lily, half on the bed beside her.

“You’re eye is swelling up sweetheart, I’m sorry.”

Lily giggles and stretches up to kiss Mikey, running her hand through his hair and wincing.

“It’s okay darling, I asked you to do it. I like when I have bruises from you, it’s an interesting reminder to those who still think you’re in charge. If you’re happy to beat up your girlfriend, the love of your life, you’ll have no problem beating them up if they cross you.”

“I do like being able to terrorise people. Speaking of, tell me what you have planned for this afternoon.”

Still giggling Lily pushes Mikey off her and puts her underwear back on, heading into her walk-in wardrobe to put clothes on. She settles on a flowing, floral dress and black, lace up ankle boots.

“I happen to know that young Emerson is working the coffee stand in Angel Park today, the very one where you, Gee and Frankie are meeting. I’m going to be there too, pretend that I’ve just started working with him. That way, I get to meet Gee, but he won’t know who I really am, and we get to mess with Frank.”

“How are you going to get Emerson to agree with that, Lily? What did you do?”

Lily shrugged and watched as Mikey sat up and did up his pants, heading into the wardrobe to get a shirt of his own, a rumpled _Metallica_ tank top, and his red leather jacket.

“I didn’t do anything exactly……”

“Lily…”

Mikey folds his arms over his chest, the tone of his voice clearly unapproving and lily rolls her eyes and huffs.

“I’ll be telling Emerson that if he doesn’t want his pretty boyfriend to get hurt, he’ll do whatever we say. I sent Hayley and Cameron to go and keep an eye on the boy.”

“You sent……Cameron and Hayley……for fucks sake Lily.”

To stop Mikey from giving any further argument Lily kisses him, something she usually uses to coerce him into doing something for her that he doesn’t agree with.

“They’re not going to leave any visible marks, and they’re not going to have their hands on him for long. Trust me love, it’s going to work. Come on, we need to go otherwise Gee and Frank will beat us there.”

“I hope you’re right about this sweetheart.”

Lily smiles dazzlingly at Mikey and something about it makes him believe her.

 

“Gee, you ready to go love?”

Frank calls up the stairs as he waits for Gerard to appear. Gerard trips as he’s coming down the stairs and almost falls on his face but Frank is there to catch him.

“I worry about you sometimes, you know that, right?”

Gerard rolls his eyes and kneels down to pick up his sketchbook that he dropped while he was falling, kissing Frank on the cheek when he stands up again.

“I know you do, Frankie. I’m not always this clumsy though, you know? It’s what you do to me with your sexiness.”

“Don’t I know it. You’re gonna need a jacket sweetheart, it’s cold outside.”

Gerard hands Frank his sketchbook and grabs Frank’s leather jacket off of the coatrack and puts it on, giggling to himself when the sleeves swallow up his hands and peeking up at Frank through his fringe that’s fallen over his eye.

“How are you so fucking cute, Gee?”

Frank kisses Gerard’s nose and forehead, doing up his jacket and handing him back his sketchbook and grabbing his own jacket off the coatrack and putting it on.

“It’s a talent. Come on, we’re gonna be late. I want to get there before Mikey so we can get coffee and I can sketch for a bit.”

“You’re damn right it’s a talent, the things you do to me Gee.”

To emphasise his point Frank grabs Gerard and pulls him flush against him, pushing his hard-on into Gerard’s hip and palming his boyfriend’s cock at the same time. Gerard whines and ruts against Frank’s hand, panting against his neck.

“Frankie…come on…we gotta……”

Frank clamps his teeth down on the youngers neck and sucks a brilliant hickey into existence and then lets him go. He takes Gerard’s hand and leads him out to the car, Pedicone’s Mustang because he knows it’ll annoy Mikey, and they head off to the park. Gerard fiddles with the radio until he finds a song that he likes, _Lovecats_ , by The Cure and starts singing along and Frank keeps glancing at him while he drives with a smile, happy that Gerard is happy.

“Frankie?”

“Yeah sweetheart?”

Gerard turns the radio down and pulls on Frank’s hand until he takes one off the steering wheel and holds his hand.

“Who’s car is this? I now it’s not yours because you always say you don’t like sports cars……”

“It’s Sam’s. He’s out of town for a few days so he wanted me to look after it.”

Frank lies easily, squeezing Gerard’s hand before putting his hand back on the steering wheel and turning the radio up again, singing along to The Misfits song that’s playing. He feels incredibly guilty that he has to constantly lie to Gee about what he does for a living, but he doesn’t want him involved, neither does Mikey. Gerard wouldn’t be able to handle being in a gang, he was too sweet and innocent according to his boyfriend and brother. Mikey told his little brother that he was a private accountant and that was why he was so wealthy. Gee would be devastated if he knew that his brother and boyfriend were leaders of rival gangs, and didn’t really like each other. They put on the fake friendship and tolerance for each other to keep Gee happy, and to keep him safe.

“Hey Frankie, can I drive home?”

Frank laughed and reached over to ruffle Gee’s hair, smirking at the pout on his face.

“If you call Sam and he says yes, then sure, you can drive us home.”

He hands Gerard his cell phone and turns the radio off, keeping his eyes on the road and smirking at his young lover. Gerard drums his fingers on the dashboard while he waits for Sam to answer, and puts the phone on loudspeaker so Frank can hear.

**“Hey Frank, what’s up? Everything okay?”**

“Sam, it’s Gee, Frankie is driving right now.”

**“Oh hey Little G, what can I do for you?”**

“Can I drive your car home from the park? Me and Frankie are meeting up with Mikey so I can show him the sketches I did last week at art school.”

Gerard continues to pout as Sam laughs at him but the phone and Frank is glad that Sam is smart enough and subtle enough to just go along with whatever Gee is saying.

**“I don’t think that that’s a good idea darlin’, there’s a lot of power in that car. How about I take you for a driving lesson when I get back from out of town yeah?”**

“Fine, Sam. Whatever you say. Come back soon please, I kinda miss you.”

**“Aww little G, I’ll be back before you know it okay? I promise we’ll have a movie night and I’ll take you driving. Have fun at the park, babes.”**

Sam hangs up and Frank feels a little bad because Gerard looks so crestfallen, but he’ll make it up to him later in the bedroom and Gee won’t even remember wanting to drive the Mustang. When they get to the park Gerard starts to look a little more excited and starts bouncing around a little in his seat, gripping his sketches tightly. Once Frank parks the car Gee is out of his seat like a shot, zipping Frank’s jacket up a little higher and tucking his sketches under his arm.

“Hurry up Frankie, you slow coach! I’ll meet you at the coffee stand.”

Frank rolls his eyes but does his best to catch up with Gerard who is already chatting animatedly with the barista on shift, Emerson, who’s a friend of his from art school. If you were going to describe Emerson, the words that immediately come to mind are renaissance pirate. Emerson had tangled, shoulder length brown hair, bright pretty green eyes and was tall, taller than Frank and Gerard anyway.

“Hey Emerson, where did you want me to put this stuff?”

The colour drained from Frank’s face and his eyes went wide in shock when he looked up and saw his little sister standing in front of Gerard.


	4. Fucking with Frank is FUN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun!

Lily internally smirked as Frank’s face paled at the very sight of her and smiled sweetly at Gerard over Emerson’s shoulder.

“Oh um, just put it up here, I’ll put it away in a sec. Frankie, Gee, your usuals?”

“Yes please, thanks Emerson.”

Lily puts the sleeve of takeaway coffee cups, the milk, and the cookies she was carrying up on the bench behind Emerson and goes to the till. She rings up the two coffees that Emerson is making for Gerard, a caramel latte, and Frank, black coffee and turns to Gee.

“That’ll be $3.50 thanks cutie.”

She tells Gee with a wink and he giggles and passes her the money.

“We haven’t seen you here before, are you new? I’m Gerard, but you can call me Gee, everyone else does, and this is my boyfriend, Frank.”

“It’s nice to meet you Gee, I’m Lily. Nah I’m not actually working here, Emerson is a friend of my family’s so I’m just here helping out.”

Frank doesn’t miss the way Emerson’s hands shake as he passes Gee and Frank their coffees and the boy seems to be begging Frank for help with his eyes. Frank passes Gee their coffees and kisses the side of his boyfriends head.

“Babe, why don’t you go find somewhere for us to sit while we wait for Mikey?”

“Sure Frankie, it was nice to meet you Lily. See you at school tomorrow Emerson!”

Gee leans over the stand to kiss Emerson on the cheek and then heads off to a shady spot underneath a tree opposite the stand. Franks smile and cheery demeaner disappear as soon as Gerard is out of earshot and he glares at his sister, he opens his mouth to yell at her but Emerson starts talking first.

“Lily, please, let him go, I did everything you asked!”

“Oh I don’t know Emerson, you could have been more cheery. From what I understand you and Gerard talk a lot when you see each other. You barely said a word.”

Lily smirks at the obvious look of fear on the younger boys face, and the look of anger and hatred she’s getting from her brother.

“Please Lily…I…I’m begging you. Please just let Remington go.”

“You do sound so pretty when you beg, boy.”

Lily pulls out her phone and spins so she’s facing her brother, a wide and happy smile filling her face because she knows it’ll piss him off.

“Hayley, doll it’s me. You can let him go now, his sweet little boyfriend did everything I asked…”

Lily smirks and chuckles, turning back to Emerson and patting him on the cheek.

“…you and Cameron can go and tail Evan. Make sure the little prick is doing what he’s meant to be doing and not wasting all of our product on cheap whores and liquor.”

She puts her phone back in her pocket and turns back to Frank.

“Smile big brother, your little boy is coming.”

Frank opens his mouth to argue again but Gee does come back, skipping and practically dragging Mikey along with him.

“Frankie! I found Mikey AND I just had the best idea!”

He says excitedly and Mikey winks at Lily and Frank over his brother’s shoulder.

“Oh yeah? What’s that love?”

“So, I was thinking that instead of Lily being stuck here with Emerson, maybe she could join us on our picnic, if it’s okay with Emerson of course.”

Emerson nods eagerly and Lily bites her lip to hide her smirk, Mikey doing the same from behind Gee.

“Oh Gee, that’s really sweet but I don’t want to intrude on anything. I don’t mind hanging out with Emerson.”

“Come on, Lily, it’ll be fun. You can keep my brother company!”

Gerard nudges Mikey and he steps forward with a smile, offering Lily his hand.

“Hi, I’m Mikey, it’s nice to meet you beautiful.”

Lily giggles and takes Mikey’s hand.

“Lily, it’s nice to meet you too.”

“Frankie please? Can’t Lily come with us? It’ll be nice for Mikey not to be the third wheel for once. Please?”

Frank sighs and runs a hand through his hair and can’t come up with a reason why Lily can’t come with them. Gerard is giving him his best puppy dog eyes and Emerson is still begging for Frank’s help with his eyes.

“Okay fine, whatever. If Lily wants to come with us, she can.”

“So Lily, you’re coming with us, right?”

“Sure Gee, if you really want me to.”

Gee claps happily and smiles at Mikey, kissing Frank on the cheek and then dragging Mikey off to sit with him under the tree so he can show him his sketches. Lily removes the apron she threw on and turns to Emerson with a smile.

“I’ll be watching you sweet boy, keep that pretty head of yours in line. Frankie, shall we?”

Lily pours two cups of black coffee, one for her and one for Mikey, and heads over to where Gerard and Mikey are sitting. Frank catches her elbow and yanks her firmly back from them, keeping hold of her arm and getting in her face.

“What the fuck are you playing at Lily?”

“Mikey wanted to introduce me to Gee, and I knew you’d never allow it. This way, your sweet innocent little boy doesn’t need to know who I really am and I still get to meet him.”

Frank shakes his head and rubs his hand free over his face.

“Either of you hurt Gee and I won’t even think twice about killing you.”

Lily laughs, frowning at Frank when he doesn’t let go of her arm.

“Do you really think that Mikey would let me hurt Gee? Let go of my arm, Frankie. You don’t want Gee to see you roughing me up, do you?”

“I mean it Lily, leave Gee alone. Please.”

Frank eventually lets go of Lily’s arm and she pulls her sleeve down a little to cover the bruising and she takes his hand and drags him over to Gerard and Mikey. Lily hands Mikey his coffee, her smile coy when he thanks her with a wink.

“What do think of this one, Mikey? I think it’s one of the best ones I’ve ever done.”

Mikey looks at the sketch that Gerard shows him and nods in agreement with what his younger brother is saying. The sketch is of Frank and has all the details of his face, including the scorpion tattoo on his neck. Frank wraps his arm protectively around Gee’s waist and rests his head on his boyfriend shoulder and Lily steals a glance at the drawing.

“Wow Gee, that’s incredible. You’re an amazing artist, kid.”

“Thanks Lily, I’m okay I guess.”

Gee blushes and tucks his hair behind his ear.

“Oh hush baby, you’re a wonderful artist and you know it.”

“Frankie is right, you’re a really great artist. You always have been. I’m really happy for you following your dreams and going to art school, little brother.”

Mikey leans across to give Gerard a hug, ruffling his little brother’s hair and releasing him.

“What do you want to do with your art, Gee?”

“I want to be a comic book artist, but I want to write them as well. Do you like comic books Lily?”

“Oh yeah, I love comics! My brother and I used to collect them when we were kids, Spiderman and The Punisher were our favourites.”

Lily purposely looks at Frank while she talks and she can see the discomfort on his face. Collecting comics was the one thing that bonded the two growing up, Spiderman was Frank’s favourite and The Punisher was Lily’s.

“No way! Frankie has a whole bunch of Punisher comics at home. Me and Mikey used to collect comic books too, I think you still have them all, right Mikes?”

“Yeah they’re all on one of my bookshelves at home.”

Mikey and Lily launch into a fake argument about how Spiderman is better than The Punisher and Gee leans up so he can whisper in Frank’s hear.

“We should set Mikey and Lily up! Look how cute they are together. I’m gonna take Lily to get more coffee, you talk to Mikey and see if he likes her.”

Gee didn’t give Frank a chance to argue with him as he stood up excitedly, grabbing Lily’s hand and pulling her up too.

“Woah, Gee easy. Where are we going?”

She says with a laugh, wrapping an arm around the younger male’s shoulders as Gee wrapped his arm around her waist.

“Depleting coffee supply, I can’t hang with that. We’re going to get more.”

“Lead the way handsome.”

Lily poked Gee’s nose and the two of them headed back to the coffee stand, giggling to each other and Gee turning back quickly to wink at Frank.

“What was that all about?”

“Gee wants to set you and Lily up, he’s gonna ask her what she thinks of you and I’m meant to do the same.”

Frank grit his teeth and glared at Mikey as he laughed at him.

“Mikey…you know I’m not the begging type but please, tell Gee you’re not interested in her. I don’t want Lily around him, she’s a fucking psycho.”

Mikey abruptly stopped laughing and turned to glare harshly at Frank, Frank barely having time to react before Mikey was holding a knife to his throat.

“Careful, that’s my girlfriend you’re talking about. You should have more respect for your little sister, Frank. She respects you enough not to talk shit about you behind your back.”

“I respect her enough not to beat her up, seems like you don’t.”

Frank growled back.

“I’m not stupid, you can tell that her eye and lip are swollen from being slapped. You keep your filthy hands off my sister, Mikey. You think it’s okay to smack her around, do you?”

Mikey laughed, quirking an eyebrow at the frustration on Frank’s face.

“I merely do as I’m told. It’s not my fault she’s a kinky little slut and likes being smacked around, Frankie.”

The knife is gone from his throat and safely back in Mikey’s pocket when Lily and Gee start to head back to them, Lily blushing furiously and avoiding eye contact with Frank and Mikey. Gee gives Frank a smiley thumbs up and sits in his lap, kissing him on the cheek and giggling.

“You guys are cute, how long have you been together?”

“Gee and I met about 5 years ago, but we waited until Gee was 18 before we started dating. His parents don’t agree with our relationship, and Mikey didn’t either at first as we’re the same age. He was worried I was gonna break his little heart.”

Gee smiles and kisses Frank on the cheek, reaches out so he’s touching Mikey as well and it makes Lily hurt, seeing the love Gee has on his face for Frank, and for Mikey. She blinks back the tears that threaten to fall from her eyes and Mikey catches her eye and frowns.

“Good thing I do approve of you, Frankie, I’d still kick your ass if you ever hurt my little Gee though.”

Frank flinches when he hears Mikey call Gerard ‘little Gee’, as there’s exactly two people who are aware that that’s Sam’s nickname for Gerard. He catches Lily’s eye, only just now noticing how watery his little sister’s eyes are, but also notices the wicked smirk on her face. Lily somehow knows that Sam is the one who’s working for him and he worries for his life. Frank’s phone starts ringing and Gerard scowls at him as Frank grimaces.

“I’m sorry sweetheart, I have to take this.”

Gee moves out of Frank’s lap and settles with his head in Lily’s, and his feet in Mikey’s. Lily looks down to smile at him and starts to run her fingers through his hair. From this angle she can see Mikey in him, they have a similar facial structure, Mikey’s jaw more pronounced than Gerard’s, Gerard’s nose smaller and more upturned than Mikey’s but the familiar resemblance is there.

Frank watches Gee lie down in Lily and Mikey’s laps and it makes him uneasy but the phone call is important, Ray wouldn’t be calling if it wasn’t urgent.

_“Ray, what is it?”_

**“You need to come home. Now.”**

_“What’s happened?”_

**_“We’ve had three kids turn up dead in the last 12 hours, the batch before…we think that’s the reason.”_ **

Frank runs a hand through his hair.

_“Fuck. Alright, I’ll be there as soon as I can.”_

He shoves his phone back in his pocket and stalks back over to Gee, Lily and Mikey, offering Gee his hand to help him to his feet.

“I’m so sorry Gee but we need to go, there’s something work related I need to take care of.”

“But Frankie…”

“No buts Gerard, we’re leaving. Say goodbye to your brother and let’s go.”

Gerard pulls a face like a kicked puppy and Mikey stands, helping Lily to her feet and then hugging Gee. Gee buries his head in Mikey’s chest and squeezes him tightly, when he’s hugged Mikey he hugs Lily, taking her by surprise and she pats him awkwardly on the back.

“Bye Mikey, I love you. Sorry we have to go.”

“It’s okay Gee, you can come over to my place soon and we’ll have a DnD session or something. Love you too.”

Mikey kisses the top of Gee’s head and glares at Frank for almost making his brother cry and Frank shifts uncomfortably.

“It was really nice to meet you, Lily. Hopefully we can hang out together soon?”

“Sure Gee, I’d like that. I’ll tell Emerson to text you my number. Bye Frank, it was nice to meet you too.”

Frank scowls at Mikey and Lily and practically drags Gee away, not even bothering to wave to them. If they’ve had anything to do with the dirty drugs, he’s going to be pissed. If it wasn’t Mikey and Lily, then that means that someone else is fucking with them and he needs to tell them to check the stash that they ‘stole’. Mikey waits until his brother is out of sight to push Lily up against the tree they were sitting under and kissing her.

“So, that was my little brother, what did you think?”

He asks her, stroking Lily’s cheek and tucking her fringe behind her ear.

“He’s a real sweetheart, I can see why Frankie likes him.”

“Gee wants to set us up, isn’t that sweet? I think he just doesn’t like the idea of me being alone all the time.”

Mikey smiled to himself at how sweet his brother was, how sweet he’d always been. Always worried about Mikey being single and on his own. He stopped smiling when he noticed that Lily was crying and he pulled her into his arms.

“Woah, baby what’s wrong?”

“S’nothing…I just…I could see the way that Gee was looking at you and my brother. He loves you both so much, I just wish…”

Lily wiped a hand over her face to get rid of the tears and kissed Mikey softly.

“I wish I had two people I could look at that way. At least I know I’ll always have you. Love you, darling.”

“I love you too, sweetheart. Come on, let’s get you home. See if we can’t make you feel better.”

Mikey dropped his voice in the last half of his sentence and Lily shivered in anticipation and smiled, twisting her fingertips in the short hairs at the nape of Mikey’s neck.

“Quick coffee before we leave?”

Mikey rolled his eyes and laughed, dutifully following Lily as she skipped back to Emerson and the coffee stand.


	5. Conversations and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We leave our main four characters for a little while and find out some things about the people who work for them.

Hayley untied the ropes binding Remington’s hands behind his back and slapped him gently across the face, giggling at the pained whimper that slipped through his lips. She and Cameron had waited half an hour after Lily called before letting him go.

“Aww come on sweetheart, we didn’t even do anything to you. Your precious little boyfriend did what he was told and you get to walk away from this without a scratch. You ask me we went easy on you, Lily told us we were allowed to leave marks on you and we didn’t.”

Remington whimpered and rubbed the red circles around his wrists from the rope digging into his skin. He was a pale young man with jet black hair and dark brown eyes and much like his boyfriend Emerson wore a lot of make-up and his wardrobe could only be described as renaissance pirate.

“So I guess I should be thanking you for not doing anything to me because your boss is a nut job? Forgive me if I don’t see if that way! You should just leave me and Emerson alone! We shouldn’t be punished just because we’re friends with Gee!”

Cameron pushed Hayley away and she glared at him and gathered up the rope she’d used to tie Remington up with, a smirk crossing her face when she remembered that they had a night off tonight and she could use it on her boyfriend.

“The fact you’re friends with the little princess has nothing to do with this, this has everything to do with the fact that your boyfriend owes Lily. She saved his life, you ungrateful little shit. Be thankful that this is all Lily is making him do for her.”

Remington cowered away from Cameron and scowled at him and Cameron smirked and took Hayley’s hand, leading her out of the house and to their car. Hayley pulled her phone out and turned the tracking device on Evan’s phone on. She, Lily and Mikey were the only three with the code to the tracer, and were the only ones who knew about it. Evan thought that he was untouchable, that Lily would let him get away with anything. In truth, it pissed her off that we walked around like he owned the place, and acted the way he did towards her.

“I don’t get why Lil keeps giving that little creep the important jobs, she doesn’t even like him that much.”

Hayley giggled, resting her hand high on Cameron’s thigh and running her fingers across the inseam of his jeans.

“Lily does what she’s told, babe. You really think Evan would still be alive if Mikey knew how he felt about her? Mikey doesn’t know Evan wants to fuck Lily, she’s good at keeping that a secret.”

“How do you even find these things out babe?”

Cameron lent over to kiss the side of Hayley’s head, moving her hand away from his dick while he was driving.

“What do you mean? Lily tells me everything. Evan is Mikey’s second-in-command, and I’m Lily’s. She sends him out on drug runs because it gets him out of the house and she doesn’t have to worry about him mooning over her the entire time. Turn left up here.”

“So I’m basically dating the only person in this whole organisation who knows almost as much as my boss does? That’s ridiculously fucking sexy babe. Why didn’t I know this?

Hayley shrugged and then frowned at her phone, recognising the location of Evan’s phone and presumably him.

“I thought you did know, honey. Lily and I have been friends for years so when she took over, naturally she called me. Speaking of, she’s gonna kill him. Head to the brothel on Chestnut Street, little fuck is doing exactly what Lily thought he was going to do. Bring your knuckle dusters and your pistol when we go, think it’s time somebody was taught a valuable lesson.”

“Don’t think Lily is gonna let you kill him, babe. Teach him a lesson maybe, but not kill him……………is that Sam? The hell is he doing here?”

Cameron and Hayley give each other confused looks and take extra precautions pulling up at the brothel. Evan being there is bad enough, but when one of the other Captains has shown up it can’t mean anything good is going on.

“Keep your phone handy, just in case we need to call Lily and Mikey. Something’s not right.”

Sam waved them down and headed them off before they could get inside and glanced around nervously.

“What are you doing here, Sam? What’s going on?”

Hayley’s tone is accusatory and Cameron frowns, he and Sam have been friends for a long tie and he can see the worried look on his friends first.

“Back off, Hayley. Sam, dude, what’s happened? You look like someone just died.”

Sam swallows nervously and runs a hand through his hair, avoiding eye contact with Hayley, who’s seething at Cameron, and looks up at his friend.

“Evan called me…said he needed my help with something but by the time I got here…he…the girls found him…he…”

“He what?”

Cameron rests a hand on the shorter man’s shoulder, prompting him to continue. He can see just by looking at his friends face that something is very wrong. Getting Hayley’s attention with a tip of his head, Cameron gives her a nod and she pulls out her phone and calls Lily.

“He’s dead, Cameron. Evan is dead. Looks like an overdose, or possibly an issue with the drugs. We should call the boss, Mikey is going to want to know what’s going on.”

“Hayley is already on it, she called as soon as we pulled up.”

As if on cue, Hayley comes to stand next to the two men and offers Sam her phone.

“The boss wants to talk to you. She seems like she’s in a bit of a mood, so keep it quick and to the point.”

Sam hesitantly takes the phone and puts it to his ear.

**Lily: Hayley tells me these a problem? What were you even doing at the brothel, Sam?**

Sam: Evan is dead, Lily. Possibly an overdose, or maybe something wrong with the product. What do you want me to do?

**You could answer the question, for one. Leave Cameron on site until Mikey gets there and you come home with Hayley. We need to talk.**

I have my car here, that won’t be necessary.

**I wasn’t asking you, Sam. I’ll see you and Hayley in my office when you get back.**

Lily hangs up and Sam hands Hayley back her phone with a frown.

“Cameron, Lily wants you to wait here until Mikey gets here and Hayley and me have to head back. She wants to see me apparently.”

“Sure thing, baby you gonna be okay here?”

Cameron smiles and kisses Hayley, making a little show of it and Sam rolls his eyes.

“I’ll be fine. You just get back as soon as you can, you know what Lily gets like when she feels like people aren’t doing as they’re told.”

He spares a glance at Sam, who’s standing a little way away from them and on his phone.

“Be careful. Sam, let’s go.”

Hayley catches the car keys that Cameron throws to her and Sam follows her to her car. Cameron watches them go and then heads inside to wait for Mikey.

 

Once they get back to the house Sam follows Hayley inside and to Lily’s office, finding her sitting at the desk waiting for them. She looks foreboding in a red leather jacket, and a black button-down blouse. Lily doesn’t speak until Hayley and Sam are sat across from her and she turns to address Hayley first.

“Thank you for keeping Remington in line for me today, Hayles, it was awfully helpful in keeping the other one under control. You can go pick up your boy, keep an eye on him and Mikey and make sure my boy doesn’t have wandering eyes and hands.”

“Sure thing Boss. Anything else?”

“No thanks, babe, it’s all good. Close the door on your way out would you?”

Hayley walks around to the other side of the desk and kisses Lily on the cheek, whispering something in her ear that makes her smile, and then heads out of the office, closing the door like she’s been told.

“You know what the most important thing is to me with the people who work for me, Sam?”

Sam opens his mouth to answer but closes it again when Lily glares at him. She comes around to the front of the desk, black leather pencil skirt and red suede ankle boots completing her outfit and making her look more menacing.

“Loyalty. Call me old fashioned, but loyalty means more to me than anything else. Look at me while I’m talking to you.”

Lily grasps Sam’s chin tightly between her thumb and forefinger and tip his head up so that they’re looking each other in the eye. She’s smiling at him, but Sam can still see the anger and the hurt in her eyes.

“Now, why would I have you in here talking about loyalty, Sam? And don’t you dare play dumb, I respect you more than that.”

“He worries about you, Lily. He knows that you’re more than capable of handling yourself but you’re his little sister. You and Gee are all he has now that your Mom and Dad are gone, just like Mikey and Frank are all you have.”

Lily scoffs and let’s Sam go in favour of slamming her hand down on the desk.

“That’s where you’re wrong. I have Mikey, and I have everyone else here that respects and cares about me. I don’t need Frankie looking over my shoulder, haven’t needed him since I was 15! I should bloody kill you for this, you know that, don’t you?”

“I’ve never betrayed you, Lily. I don’t tell Frank anything that he doesn’t need to know. All I keep him updated on is you and how you’re doing, I swear. I’m still loyal to you in business terms, I do what you tell me and I don’t tell Frankie.”

Laughing Lily walks back around her desk and pulls her phone out, sitting in her chair and pulling her Beretta out and pointing it at Sam. Putting it on speaker-phone, Lily makes a call, keeping her eyes on Sam and trying to stop her hand from shaking in anger.

**Frank: Lily, honey, now’s not really a good time.**

_Lily: Don’t care, we need to talk. Now. Say hello, mystery guest._

**_Sam: H…hey Frank._ **

On the other end of the line, Frank almost dropped his phone and Ray watched as the colour drained from his face.

“Frank, what is it? What’s she done now?”

Frank put his finger over his lip and got up to lock his office door, the last thing he needed now was Gee hearing him on the phone with Lily. He was already smitten with Lily and had pestered Emerson over the phone for almost half an hour until He gave Gee her number.

**Lily……**

_Be quiet for a minute, Frankie. Now, what I want from you is a simple explanation from you about why you think that, at almost twenty-five and the successful head of the biggest gang in New Jersey, I need a fucking babysitter._

**I don’t know what you expect me to say, Lily. You’re my little sister, I worry about you, always. I know you don’t need a babysitter, but it’s not about that. Sam just makes sure that you’re always safe and then tells me. I know nothing except what is essential about you. You’re more than capable of handling yourself, I know that. But that doesn’t mean I don’t worry about you. I know that Mikey slaps you around, I saw the swelling in your face today. Why’d he do that? Did he find out about you and the other guy you’re screwing?**

_What other guy I’m screwing? What the fuck are you talking about, Frank? The only person I’m fucking is Mikey, and he smacks me around because I ask him to. I like it that way._

Lily looks up at Sam and notices that he’s fidgeting and can’t sit still, she walks back around the desk again and slaps him hard across the face.

_You little liar! You pathetic, sneaky little liar! Who did you tell him that I was fucking? Who do you think I’m fooling around with behind Mikey’s back!_

**Sweetheart calm down.**

_Shut the fuck up! You do not get to tell me what to do!_

Frank has to hold the phone away from his ear as Lily screams at him. Sam cringes and trie to shuffle his chair slightly away from Lily as she yells but she notices, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pressing the gun into his chin.

_Start talking._

She growls through gritted teeth and doesn’t let go of him or move the gun.

**_I…I…I know that Mikey and Alex are sleeping together and that you know, and I thought you didn’t care because you and Evan were…you and Evan were sleeping together. Evan’s dead, Lily…I…I’m sorry._ **

_You thought Evan and I were a thing? In his fucking dreams!!! That little creep follows me around like a little fucking puppy dog. I love Mikey, and I would never ever sleep with anyone else. Evan is just lucky I let him paw at me all the time, but I don’t give a fuck about him. How very dare you tell my brother about my sex life! It’s none of your business!_

Lily smacks him hard across the face again, the barrel of the gun cutting his chin open a fraction and Sam swears.

**Sis you need to calm down. Sam was just doing what he thought was right, he’s looking out for you, don’t you see that? Now, lets talk about Mikey cheating on you, you want me to do something about that, Lily?**

_You think I’d let him cheat on me and get away with it? Not a chance in hell. I’ve always known about him sleeping with Alex, and I’m fine with it. You don’t know shit about me and Mikey, Frank_.

Letting go of Sam’s shirt, Lily sits on the edge of the desk and aims the gun at his head.

_Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you._

**_I’m loyal to you, Lily. I do anything and everything that you ask me to and I keep the business side of our relationship to myself. Please._ **

_Frankie, anything you want to add to help Sam’s case?_

**He’s just looking out for you, Lily. It has to count for something that all he’s doing is looking out for you because we both care about you.**

Lily just smirks down at her phone, making sure that Frank hears when she turns the safety off on the Beretta.

_Listen to how much that means to me, Frankie._

**What are you gonna do, Lily? Please don’t do anything stupid.**

Silence on the other end.

**Lily?**

Frank puts the phone in the middle of his desk and puts it on speaker so that Ray can hear what’s going on.

**_Lily…please…I’m begging you…don’t do this. Please…please!_ **

_You still listening, Frankie? Listen good._

Frank’s eyes go wide in shock as the gunshot sounds down the phone and then the line goes dead.


	6. The other end of the phone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out Sam's fate. Has he been shot? Has he lived? Read on to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this when I posted the previous chapter, but I wanted to leave you guys with a cliffhanger. Don't hate me! <3

Sam slowly opens his eyes, surprised that there isn’t any pain in his body from a gunshot. Instead he finds Lily pinned to her desk with Mikey’s hand around her throat, the Beretta off to one side and a small hole in the ceiling.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Lily?”

Mikey pulls her up from the table by her hair and backhands her hard across the face, knocking her to the floor and splitting her lip.

“Get your ass upstairs and I’ll deal with you in a minute.”

“But Mikey…”

Sam flinches as Mikey punches Lily hard in the jaw and hauls her to her feet with his hand around her throat.

“Shut the fuck up and do as your told, whore.”

Lily whimpers but drops her head.

“Yes Sir.”

With one last steely eyed glare at Sam, Lily leaves and heads to her and Mikey’s room to wait for him. He’s using the voice that she isn’t allowed to disobey and knows that she’s in for it when he comes up to the bedroom.

“You want to explain to me why she’s trying to kill you?”

“I…I’ve been keeping an eye on Lily for Frank and she just found out. She’s really pissed off with me, and…”

Mikey holds his hand up to silence Sam and picks up the gun, putting the safety back on and crossing behind the desk to put it back in the drawer. Sam pulls his phone out of his pocket as it starts ringing, Frank’s name coming up on the caller I.D. Mikey grabs it before he has the chance to answer and drops the phone on the floor, crushing it under the heel of his shoe and turning on Sam.

“You know that your betrayal isn’t going to go unpunished, don’t you?”

He roughly grabs Sam around the arm, his long finger squeezing tightly as Mikey pulls him up from the chair and drags him from the room.

“What are you going to do to me? Mikey please, I’ve always been loyal to you! Before Lily came along it was you, me and Evan. We were gonna take over the world, remember? You’re gonna let some little bitch get in between us?”

“That ‘little bitch’ happens to be the love of my life. You’d do well to remember everything that she’s done for us, what we’d be wanting for if it wasn’t for Lily. I’m not going to do anything to you, I have to go up and deal with her.”

Sam sighs with relief and Mikey just laughs coldly in his ear.

“I said _I’m_ not going to do anything to you, I have someone else in mind to deal with you.”

Mikey drags Sam the rest of the way to the basement, shoving him down the steps and he falls, wincing when he lands hard on his knees. Hayley and Cameron look up from the knives they were cleaning and Cameron moves as if he’s going to help Sam but Hayley stops him with a firm hand on his chest. Mikey knees Sam in the head as he passes, hard enough that it knocks him out.

“Lily was right, we do have a little snitch in our family. I have to go up and deal with her trying to kill him, you two want to deal with this for me?”

“Gladly, what would you like us to do with him?”

Hayley is much more enthusiastic about dealing with Sam than Cameron is, but he agrees with the boss, Sam needs to be punished for betraying them.

“Make an example of him and then send him back to Frank. Don’t kill him though, that’s exactly what I’m about to punish Lily for trying to do.”

“Don’t go too hard on her, Mikey. You know Lily hates it when she feels like Frank is watching every move she makes.”

Mikey considers what Hayley has said and heads up to his and Lily’s room to go and deal with her, and to tell her the bad news about Evan. When Mikey gets up to the bedroom he can hear the shower running and sits on the edge of the bed and waits patiently for Lily to emerge. Lily wraps her towel around herself and checks her reflection in the mirror. The left side of her lip is split and swollen and she’s got a large purple-blue bruise on her right cheek and jaw from Mikey punching her. She finger combs her hair and then heads back into the bedroom, still in her towel and sits next to Mikey on the bed.

“I’m sorry, love, I should have asked you why you were trying to kill Sam before I hit you for it.”

Lily squeezes Mikey’s knee but doesn’t look at him, just takes a deep breath.

“S’ok. I would have done the same if the situation was reversed. What have you done with him?”

“Left him with Cam and Hayley, told them to make an example of him and send him back to Frank. There’s no point in killing him, it doesn’t achieve anything.”

Mikey turns to look at Lily and winces when he see’s the bruises on her jaw, realising belatedly that if he had of hit her any harder, he could have broken her jaw. He reaches out and strokes her cheek and Lily flinches away from him, standing up and getting dressed in a pair of Mikey’s sweatpants and a black tank top and heads back into the bathroom to dry her hair.

“You disagree that he should be allowed to live, don’t you?”

He asks her when she comes back to bed but Lily doesn’t answer, just crawls under the covers and lies facing away from Mikey. Mikey sighs and runs a hand through his hair, standing up and shedding his clothing, leaving his boxers on and climbing into bed behind Lily. Mikey rests his arm around Lily’s waist and kisses her shoulder softly.

“You’ve already made your mind up on what’s happening with Sam, it doesn’t matter what I think.”

Lily says, so quietly that Mikey almost misses it. He encourages her to roll over and face him, tucking freshly washed hair behind her ear and kissing Lily’s forehead.

“Talk to me, love. I don’t know where your at if you don’t talk to me. Don’t shut me out.”

She sighs an avoids looking at Mikey, not entirely sure of what to say. Communication has never been Lily’s strong point, even when she was a child, much preferring to use violence to get her point across.

“I just…...I hate that my brother thinks that I can’t handle myself and that I need to be babysat, yet every time I see him he seems to be scared of me. He threatened me today you know. Told me he’d kill me if I so much as touched Gerard. Why then, does he feel the need to constantly have me watched? He threatened you as well when I was on the phone with him earlier. Sam told him about you and Alex, and apparently Evan and I are fooling around according to him. Which isn’t true by the way, you’re the only one I want to be with. Always.”

“He’s your big brother, Lil, he’s just trying to do what he thinks is right.”

Lily opens her mouth to argue but Mikey holds his hand up to silence her, intent on finishing what he has to say before she can interject.

“I know, okay? I know this is coming 10 years too late, and he shouldn’t have the right to care about you like this anymore after everything you’ve been through, but put yourself in his shoes, imagine you’re the younger sibling. I saw that way you were with Gerard earlier, when Frank almost made him cry, you wanted to say something. That’s how Frank feels about you, regardless of what your relationship has been like in the past. Can you at least try to see things from his point of view, baby?”

“I…I guess so. He just, he doesn’t have the right, just like I don’t have the right to care for Gee.  Thank you for helping me to understand Mikey, I love you, always.”

Mikey smiles and kisses Lily sweetly and lays down so that she’s lying on his chest and he has his arms wrapped tightly around her. 

“It’s been a long day, baby, get some rest. We’ll talk more in the morning, okay?”

“Okay, goodnight Mikey.”

“Sleep sweet my angel.”

 

Frank can’t sleep, too scared about Sam’s fate to be much use to anybody. He’d tried calling him after Lily had hung up on him but his phone was going straight to voicemail and that made Frank worry more. Gerard was sound asleep next to him and all he wanted to do was wake him up so he could distract himself, but Gee was mad at him for what happened at the park and hadn’t spoken a word to Frank since they’d gotten home. There’s an insistent, yet quiet knock on his and Gee’s bedroom door and he quietly gets up to go see who it is, careful not to wake the sleeping boy.]

“Sorry to wake you boss, but…”

“Is that blood all over your shirt?

Frank blinks at Ben, one of his Captains and ushers him further down the hallway and away from his and Gerard’s room. Ben, tall, tattooed, British with pretty green eyes and dark reddish-brown curly hair nods slowly.

“It’s not mine…it’s Sam’s.”

Frank’s head snaps up and he smiles at the younger man in relief that Sam is alive.

“Take me to him and tell me everything.”

Frank follows Ben down to the basement and listens to him explain what happened.

“I was about to head to bed, was calling my Mom, when I heard tires screeching. I stuck my head outside to see what it was and that’s when I found Sam. He’s beaten up pretty bad, looks like there was knives involved as well as fists. Cameron and Hayley’s handiwork if I had to guess.”

“But he’s going to be okay, right?”

Ben pushes the basement door open and Frank all but runs to Sam’s side, taking his hand and squeezing it.

“I am so sorry, Sam, this is all my fault.”

“Shh Frankie…I’m *cough* okay.”

Ben leans over to check Sam’s pulse and temperature and then smiles.

“I’ll give you two some time. Frank, you want me to get Ray and go pay Rutherford a visit? I’m sure we could easily find one of your bitch sisters’ Captains and return the favour.”

Frank shakes his head and frowns at the word ‘SNITCH’ that’s been carved into one of Sam’s hips, curling his hand into a fist to stop it from shaking so badly.

“No, don’t go anywhere near her. The last thing I need right now is to lose another one of you guys to Lily and her crew. Go and get some sleep, gonna need you to help Ray with trying to track this supplier tomorrow. You’re going to want to be awake and alert for that. Thank you for checking him over, Ben, I appreciate it.”

“No worries boss, my pleasure. Sam, you need to rest and change the dressings on your chest tomorrow after you shower. Call me if you need anything.”

Ben shakes the hand that Frank offers him and then heads out of the basement, closing the door firmly behind him as he goes.

“What the hell happened? I heard the gun go off.”

“Mikey. He got there just in time and managed to knock her hand away so she wasn’t aiming at me anymore.  He beat Lily up for it and sent her off to their room to wait for him, then asked me to explain to him why she was trying to kill me. When I told him, Mikey dragged me down to the basement and knocked me out. When I came to, Hayley and Cameron had me tied up and then did this to me.”

Frank passes Sam the glass of water that’s sitting off to the side and he accepts it with shaking hands, gulping it down greedily and collapsing back onto the gurney.

“I’m going to make her pay for this Sam, I promise.”

“Why, Frankie? It’s not worth it. We shouldn’t have been spying on her anyway, we need to just let it go and focus on finding out who’s responsible for these dirty drugs.”

“It’s Lily and Mikey, easy.”

Sam shakes his head, taking another sip of water.

“It’s not them, Evan is dead. He was using the stuff that was in Pedicone’s car. Somebody is trying to fuck with you guys, to turn you even more against each other if I had to guess.”

“Well, shit. I should call my sister then, shouldn’t I? It can’t hurt for me to apologise for you working for me, and bringing up the drugs thing at the same time, right?”

Sam starts laughing which quickly dissolves into a coughing fit and Frank hands him some more water, helping him to lay calmly back down again and trying to ignore the way he winces when he moves

“You do whatever you think is right, Frankie. I’d call her in the morning though, instead of now. Go and get some sleep, you can check on me in the morning.”

Sam rolls over so his back is facing Frank and Frank knows that that means the conversation is over and he heads back upstairs to check on Gerard, so many more thoughts going through his head.


	7. Give em hell, kid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has passed since the incident with Sam - how do our teams fare?

_*One week later*_

It had been a week and Frank still hadn’t heard anything from his sister, or from Mikey. As far as Frank could tell they were both speaking to Gerard, but neither of them picked up the phone when he called. He was pulled out of his reverie when Gee walked passed his office door, on the phone and giggling at whatever the other person had said. It made Frank irrationally angry and he slammed his fist down on his desk and stood up, storming over to the hallway.

“Gerard!”

The younger abruptly stopped giggling and turned to Frank.

“Hold on one sec…”

He held his phone to his chest and smiled at his boyfriend.

“What is it, Frankie?”

“Cm’ere, I need to talk to you.”

Gerard furrowed his brows and frowned.

“I’m kind of in the middle of something.”

“Now Gerard.”

Frank ducked back into his office but heard Gerard sigh.

“I’ll call you back after school. Frankie wants me.”

Hanging up his phone, Gerard pocketed it and then headed into Frank’s office, making note of the time. He had class in an hour and needed to leave soon or he’d be late, but he could hear the irritation in Frank’s voice and knew he needed to go and speak with him. Frank had been yelling at him a lot lately and it was really starting to piss Gee off, he was Frank’s boyfriend, not his property.

“What is it Frankie? I need to leave soon or I’m gonna be late.”

“Who were you talking to?”

“Lily, why?”

Frank scowled at the mention of his little sister’s name and curled his hands into fists on top of his desk.

“Is that really why you called me in here? Really Frankie I need to go.”

“I don’t want you speaking to her anymore. You hardly even know her!”

Gerard rolled his eyes, he had a feeling this argument was coming.

“We’ve been talking pretty much constantly over the last week, Frank. I know her better than you think.”

“One week of knowing someone doesn’t constitute as knowing them well, Gerard. I just think that you need to be careful. She could be a serial killer for all you know!”

“I think Mikey has better judgement than that, Frank.”

“What does Mikey have to do with this?”

Frank asked bitterly and Gerard was taken aback, he knew that something was up with Frank, but he wouldn’t have thought for a second that his brother would have anything to do with it. It was too late for rational thought though and Gerard stood up angrily, knocking his chair over.

“You know what, Frankie? Fuck you! I don’t know what the fuck your problem is but I’m not going to just sit here and let you make me feel like shit! Lily and Mikey are dating and she’s the closest thing I have to a friend, which you would know if you’d spoken more than 10 words to me this week!”

“Gee…”

Gerard held up his hand.

“I’m not finished! Lately, even the apparent stick up your ass has a stick up it’s ass! You’re my boyfriend, and I love you, but you’ve basically treated me like your property all week and I’m fucking sick of it!”

Frank reached out a hand to touch Gerard’s arm but he flinched away, angry tears starting to fall from his eyes.

“I’m going to be late for class. I don’t want to hear your fucking apology, I just hope by the time I get home you’ve got your shit sorted out.”

Gerard kicked the chair he knocked over as he left and slammed Frank’s office door, running outside to the car he knew was waiting to give him a lift.

“Master Way, are you alright?”

“Just drive, Sebastian.”

“Yes Sir.”

Pulling the small compact mirror from his school bag Gerard checked his reflection and sighed. His eyeliner and mascara had run because of the crying and he didn’t have anything to fix it with and he hoped that Emerson had his make-up remover with him so he could clean it up when he got to class. Gee’s phone buzzed in his hand and he looked down at the text message.

_*Lily* Hope everything went okay with Frank, sweetie. Call me later x x_

Closing his phone and shoving it in the pocket of his skinny jeans Gerard let his head hit the window with a thud, no longer trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes.

******

Gerard had sent Emerson a text in the car and went straight to the bathrooms to meet up with his friend, hiding his face from the bullies he knew would prey on him if they saw him like this. When Gerard found him, Emerson passed him the make-up remover and sponge and followed him into the bathroom without saying a word.

“What’s wrong?”

Emerson was fidgeting and wouldn’t look him in the eye and from that Gerard knew that there was something bothering him.

“I…um…we…”

Gerard put the make-up remover down and threw the used sponges in the trash and turned to his friend, resting both hands on his shoulders.

“Hey, it’s me. You can tell me anything, you know that.”

“We can’t be friends anymore, Gerard. I’m sorry to do this to you when you’re already upset but I really think it’s for the best. I already spoke to the administration office and I’ve switched out of all of your classes so that we won’t bump into each other anymore. Please don’t try to contact me again. Goodbye, Gee.”

Emerson leant over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, taking the bottle of remover from Gerard’s hands and then leaving. Gee started blankly at the space where Emerson was just standing for a good minute before going into one of the stalls and sitting down, bringing his knees to his chest and once again starting to cry.

*******

Lily smiled fondly down at Mikey where he was laying in her lap and ran a hand through his hair, chuckling quietly to herself when he pushed into her touch.

“I love you, you know that right?”

“I know Mikey, and I love you. I’m worried about Gee though. I don’t think Frankie is to happy that we’re talking so much.”

Lily’s phone starts ringing before Mikey can respond and she sits up so she can answer it. She frowns at the caller I.D but answers anyway.

“Shouldn’t you be in class right now?”

Mikey raises an eyebrow and Lily just shakes her head.

“Woah woah woah, Gee, slow down……sure babe, I’ll be there in 15 minutes……it’s okay……bye.”

Lily hangs up and pushes Mikey off her lap, standing up and throwing her dress back on.

“What happened?! Is Gee okay?”

“You’re going to go and pay Remington a visit. Go and break a couple of his fingers, or his arm, I don’t really care, just break something. Emerson decided that he and Gee can’t be friends anymore, which I assume has to do with us. Gee is in tears and asked me to go and pick him up from school and give him a lift home, so I also assume that he’s fighting with Frank.”

Mikey scowls and kisses Lily’s shoulder when she sits back down on the bed to put her shoes on. He can feel as Lily’s shoulders relax and smiles, letting her go anywhere when she’s angry is a bad idea and isn’t a mistake that Mikey is going to make again.

“You want me to bring Remington back here, baby? That way, we can get Emerson over here later to come and get him and we can find out why the little bastard thinks that he can get away with ditching Gee like that.”

“You have the best ideas, Mikeyway. Keep him here until I get back? I think I should go and talk to Frank when I drop Gee off, need to work out how the three of us are going to attack this dirty drug problem.”

“Alright, if you think that’s the right thing to do. Be careful, you know that Frankie won’t be happy about you showing up with Gee.”

Lily giggles and bites her lip, tossing her hair over her shoulder and smiling at Mikey.

“That’s half the fun.”

Mikey sighs and folds his arms over his chest, looking disapprovingly at Lily as she puts her shoes on.

“Lily…”

“I was kidding, babe. Jeez, would you chill out? I’ll be careful, I promise.”

Lily kisses Mikey’s forehead.

“I’m worried about Gee, babe, I need to go get him. Deal with Remington & Emerson.”

“Of course. I mean it Lily, be careful.”

“You worry too much my love.”

Lily kisses Mikey once more and then stands up, heading down to her car, a purple Trans Am with a sun roof, and heads off to go and get Gee.

********

Gee checks his phone to see if it’s safe to go and wait outside for Lily, knowing that if he goes outside looking like a mess he’ll get picked on. Pocketing his phone, he pushes his palms flat against his thighs to help him stand and checks his reflection in the mirror. Gee’s mascara has once again run down his face and he tries to clean it off with water but it doesn’t work and he sighs and heads out to the carpark.

“Well, well, well if it isn’t the little fag. Where are all your friends, loser?”

Keeping his head down, Gerard keeps walking and tries to ignore the 2 guys abusing him. He can see Lily leaning against the side of her Trans Am and sighs in relief. His relief is short lived when he feels foreign hands latch onto his bag and haul him backwards. Gerard struggles as strong tattooed arms pin his arms behind his back and receives a slap across the face for his efforts.

“I said, where are all your friends, loser?”

“Let me go, Danny. I’m not in the mood.”

Danny’s grip tightens on Gee’s arms and his buddy, James, punches him hard in the stomach. Gerard doubles over in pain and Danny lets him go, shoving him to the ground.

“Don’t care if you’re not in the mood, little fag. This is why you have no friends, you’re fucking pathetic.”

“Seems a little hypocritical coming from a guy kicking a kid when he’s down.”

Lily growls into James’ ear and pulls him away from Gerard. She helps Gee to his feet and brushes his hair off his face, handing him her car keys.

“Babe, you go wait for me in the car. I’ll be there in a minute.”

With shaking hands, Gerard takes the key and goes and waits for Lily in the car while she turns to the two bullies.

“As of this moment, you two stay the fuck away from Gerard.”

The two guys look at each other, then at Lily and then start laughing.

“Oh yeah? Why does a beautiful girl like you, care what happens to a fat, ugly loser like Gerard?”

Lily giggles, biting her lip and tucking her hair behind her ear. She sizes the two guys up, neither of them looking particularly threatening. James is tall and skinny but muscular and has tattoos covering both of his arms. Danny is shorter and slightly more built, also covered in tattoos. Danny is about the same height as her, so Lily steps closer to him and rests a hand on his shoulder. His hands go to her his and smiles, but his smile only lasts for a minute before he looks down at the switchblade Lily has pressed against his stomach.

“Yeah I’m not going to say it again assholes, stay away from Gerard. I find out either of you have touched him, and you’ll answer to me. Got it?”

“You even know how to use that thing, little girl? She’s not gonna do anything to you Danny, ignore her.”

Danny looks over Lily’s shoulder to his friend and swallows harshly, to James, Lily may not look very threatening, but he can feel the point of the switchblade touching his skin through the leather jacket he’s wearing. James grabs for Lily’s shoulder and attempts to pull her off of Danny and she growls lowly in her throat, turning around and kicking his feet from under him and taking him to the ground.

“You listen to me, and you listen to me good you little fuck. The only reason why I’m not slitting your pathetic throat right now is because I don’t want to stain these beautiful white steps. You ever touch Gerard again, and I will kill you. Do you understand?”

“Who…who are you?”

“Lily Iero, you might have heard of me.”

Danny gasps and takes a step back, Lily watching in satisfaction as the recognition of her name filters across her face. She stands back up and gets off James, turning to Danny with a satisfied smirk.

“Oh, you recognise my name don’t you?”

“We’ll stay away from Gerard, Lily. We promise. Please, don’t kill us…we…we didn’t know.”

James stands behind Danny and looks incredulously at his friend for what he’s saying, clearly still unaware what Lily’s name means.

“First and last warning, boys.”

Lily turns to start walking away but pauses.

“Oh, and Danny? You might want to fill your friend in on exactly what the name Lily Iero means, he looks confused.”

She pats Danny on the cheek and then turns swiftly on her heels, heading to the car and still crying Gerard.

“You don’t have to worry about those two, Gee, they won’t be bothering you anymore.”

Gerard huffs out a laugh and turns tear-stained eyes to Lily.

“You can’t promise me that, Lily. You don’t know that.”

“Yes I can, babe. Danny and James will stay far, far away from you if they know what’s good for them. Now, what’s your address?”

He eyes Lily sceptically and even though she looks sincere, Gerard isn’t sure if he should believe her or not. Gee takes Lily’s phone and plugs his and Frank’s address into the GPS and hands it back to her. Lily tries to hide her triumphant smile, happy that she saved Gee from the bullies, but also excited about waltzing in her brother’s front door.


	8. Tension is rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how is dear Frankie going to react when his little sister shows up on his doorstep?

“Gee…”

Lily says softly to get the younger boys attention, trying not to startle him because she can see how fragile he is. Gee looks over at her, biting his trembling bottom lip.

“Yeah?”

“Not that I mind you calling me, but, why did you? You could have called Mikes, or Frankie, but you called me.”

Gerard sighs and runs a hand through his hair, avoiding eye contact and looking around like he’s just trying to find the right words.

“I…I knew that Mikey would be at work and I didn’t want to bug him and…and I wasn’t sure if Frank would answer if I called him.”

“You know your brother would drop everything for you, he loves you very much. Why…why wouldn’t Frank answer? Did something happen babe?”

“We had a big fight this morning. He doesn’t like that we’ve been talking so much. Says that you could be a serial killer for all we know and that I barely know you.”

Lily frowns and tries to hide the disappointment in her face at Frank’s childish behaviour. She’s aware that her friendship with Gerard was probably going to piss Frank off, but not to the point that he’d yell at the boy over it.  From what Lily and Mikey have been able to gather from Gerard over the past week of phone calls and text messages, he’s incredibly quiet and keeps mostly to himself at school. The both of them certain that Emerson and Remington were his only friends.

“But I know you’re not a serial killer, I told Frank that. That Mikey had better taste than that. My brother really likes you, you know that right?”

“I know, Gee. I really like him too if it makes you feel any better. I also promise that I’m not a serial killer.”

The last part gets a laugh out of Gerard and Lily turns to flash him a smile, happy to see a different emotion on the youngers face. Mikey was right, even though Lily doesn’t really have a right to feel protective over Gerard, she does. Gerard turns the radio on and Lily listens to him sing along while they drive, quickly working out that music must be one of Gerard’s passions, as well as drawing. When they pull up in front of Frank and Gerard’s house Lily turns off the engine and looks to Gerard.

“Lily…will you um…do you mind…”

“You want me to come in with you?”

Gerard nods and bites his lip, wiping his hand over his face to try and get rid of some of the make-up that has run from him crying. Once they’re out of the car Lily squeezes his hand and follows Gerard up the driveway to the house. Gerard uses his key to unlock the door and dumps both his bag and shoes by the door.

“I’m gonna go and clean my face and get my mascara off. Wait right here, it won’t take long.”

“I um…I should probably go, Gee. You said you and Frank were fighting because of me, I don’t think I should be here.”

Lily licks her lips and turns towards the door, but Gerard grabs her hand and drags her upstairs to Frank’s office, barging in and ignoring the closed door.

“Gee, what’re………”

Frank stops mid-sentence when he looks up and see’s Lily, Ray’s gaze flicking from Lily, to Frank and back to Lily again.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“Back off, Frankie. Lily picked me up from school and saved me from Danny & James. I need to go and clean my face and you’re going to be nice until I get back.”

Gerard turns on his heel and leaves before Frank has any chance to argue, slamming the door as he leaves. Lily smiles and sits down opposite Frank, putting her feet up on his desk and smirking.

“Hello Frankie, Ray. Your security sucks here, anybody could walk in here off the streets.”

“What the hell are you doing here, Lily? What the fuck are you playing it?”

Lily frowns, putting her feet down and shoving her hands in her pockets.

“Gee called me in tears because something happened to him at school. I couldn’t say no to him and I needed an excuse to come and talk to you. We need to talk about what we’re gonna do about these dirty drugs. Mikes and I didn’t do it, and you sure as hell didn’t intentionally kill a bunch of kids which means that there’s someone new.”

“Do you think that this person knows about our history? It could be a coincidence that they’re targeting the two of us.”

It’s Ray, not Lily and Frank that answer and the Iero siblings turn to look at him.

 “I don’t think so, I definitely think that it’s a targeted attack. From what Ben and I can gather from the intel we get from our boys on the streets, it’s only us, and you and Mikey that are directly affected by the dirty drugs.”

“Well, shit.  That means that someone is checking up on us and knows how to get to us. Guess all we need to know now is what their end game is. Lily, promise me that you’re going to be careful? Whoever is behind these drugs, they might not know that it’s you, not Mikey who’s in charge and they might come after you.”

Frank stands and walks around his desk and pulls Lily to her feet, taking them both by surprise when he hugs her. Lily hesitates for a second but hugs him back, fisting her hands in his shirt.

“I promise, Frankie. I’ll be careful as long as you promise me you’ll be careful, and cut Gee some slack. He’s a sweet kid and just needs love right now.”

“Alright, I’ll keep him safe, and I’ll watch my back.”

Lily lets herself be hugged again and she smiles into Frank’s chest, happy that, for the moment anyway, there’s some peace between them.

“Aww yay, you guys didn’t kill each other while I was gone! Wait…are you…are you hugging each other? Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?”

Frank chuckles and releases Lily, discreetly kissing the top of her head first and then pulls Gerard into his arms.

“Forgive me for being such an asshole, Gee? Things have been super stressful for me this week with work and I’ve been unfair and taken it out on you. It seems like things are starting to look up though and I promise that I will be a much better boyfriend from now on.”

“Will always forgive you, Frankie. I love you, so much.”

Gerard wraps his arms around Frank’s waist and Lily and Ray slip quietly out of the room to let the two be together.

“I know you don’t like me, Ray, but I think we need to work on this one together. I’ll get one of my boys to meet up with you later tonight if you want?”

“I don’t not like you, Lily, you know that. I always liked you, even when you were a bratty little kid, following Frankie and I around and demanding attention. I just don’t like the way you treat your brother, but he doesn’t really treat you any better. If you could send us someone, yes, that’d be appreciated. I can’t tonight because I’m on baby sitting duty, but I’ll send you Ben. He’s the one that’s been helping me so far.”

“Baby sitting duty? Oh lovely, I’m tempted to go myself now, Ben is sweet.”

Ray laughs and shakes his head as Lily look at him, the confusion clear on her face.

“My wife is pregnant, she’s due in a couple of weeks. I’m also laughing at you because Ben doesn’t like you. He was okay with you up until you lot beat the hell out of Sam last week.”

“I had no idea, congratulations! You’re going to be a great dad, Ray. I also don’t blame Ben for hating me, I shouldn’t have done what I did to Sam, I was just angry. Is he…is he still here? I want to go and apologise.”

“Sure, come on, I’ll take you to him. Ben might be down there at the moment checking on him but he won’t hurt you.”

Lily laughs nervously but follows Ray down the hall to one of the guest bedrooms at Frank’s where Sam is currently residing. Ray knocks on the door but doesn’t wait for an answer before opening it and beckoning for Lily to follow him. Sam isn’t in bed but the shower is running, and instead Ben is sitting on the edge of the bed, his eyes darkening when he see’s Lily.

“What the fuck is she doing in here? How did you even get in the house, Lily?”

Lily squeaks when Ben jumps up from the bed and shoves her into the wall with his hand around her throat and looks to Ray for help.

“She came in here to apologise, and she’s in the house because Gee asked her to pick him up from school.”

“Sam wouldn’t be like this if it wasn’t for you, it’s a little too late to apologise don’t you think?”

Ben shakes Lily and pushes her harder against the wall, ignoring the pained look on her face and her laboured breathing. Lily pushes against Ben’s chest to try and get him off her but he won’t let go and Ray doesn’t look like he’s going to help.

“If you don’t let me go…I’m going to knee you in the balls.”

“Sure you are. Do it, and see what happens, bitch. I don’t care that your Frank’s sister, to me you’re just the enemy.”

Lily looks over to Ray but he’s giving her no indication that he cares what’s happening to her. Black spots start to dance in front of Lily’s eyes a she tries to draw in precious oxygen with what little give she has in her airways from having Ben’s hand around her neck.

“Ben, let her go.”

She barely hears Sam’s voice over the roaring her ears as she starts to lose consciousness but Ben finally lets go and Lily tries to catch her breath. Coughing and spluttering and sinking to her knees on the floor, clutching at her neck and trying to massage it to prevent it from bruising, that won’t go down well with Mikey when she gets home.

“I can’t believe you’re defending her! She tried to kill you, Sam.”

“Exactly, ‘tried’. But she didn’t. I’m here, and I’m safe. Go and take a walk, Ben, you too Ray, I’ve got this under control.”

Ben looks like he’s about to argue with Sam so Ray puts a hand on the younger man’s shoulder an whispers something into his ear that makes him throw his hands up in the air and stalk from the room. Sam offers Lily his hand and helps her to stand, handing her the glass of water off his bedside table. Lily gratefully takes it and sips it slowly, cringing when it hurts her throat to swallow.

“Mikey’s not gonna be impressed that you were here and nearly got yourself strangled to death. Your neck’s going to bruise really badly, Lily.”

Lily shrugs, putting the glass back down.

“It’s okay, nothing less than what I deserve I guess. I just wanted to apologise for all of this. Frankie knows better than to be watching me all the time and I got really upset and let my temper get the best of me. I don’t expect you to forgive me, Sam, but you need to know that I am sorry.”

“I know you are, Lil. I don’t blame you, okay? Frankie really should know better than to spy on you. I could hear Ray from in the bathroom, is everything okay with Gee?”

“Emerson decided that he and Remington can’t be friends with Gerard anymore, which I think is because of Mikey and I. That little shit is lucky that all we do is make him tell us how Gerard is doing, he’d be dead if it wasn’t for us. Don’t worry, we’re dealing with it.”

Sam frowns and then grimaces and Lily is instantly by his side and helps him back into bed.

“You need to rest, Sam. Frankie needs you back on your feet. We’re going to try and work together to find out where these dirty drugs are coming from.”

“Be careful, he can’t lose you.”

Lily smiles and kisses Sam’s forehead gently.

“Don’t worry, He’s not going to lose me. I promise.”

Sam squeezes her hand and closes his eyes, Lily trying as hard as she can to be quiet when she leaves. Frank is waiting for her by the door when she comes out, screwing his face up at the bruises already forming around her throat. Lily offers him a smile and squeezes his shoulder, letting him lead her out of the house and back down to her car.

“Mikes and I will deal with Emerson and find out why he thinks it’s okay to treat Gerard the way he has. I’ll also text you a location of where Ben can meet up with one of my guys later tonight to look more into this dirty drug issue, okay?”

“Maybe don’t tell Mikey that Gee and I were fighting? I’m fine with everything else but keep that under wraps. He’s going to be pissed enough with me because of your neck. Thank you for bringing my boy home safely.”

Frank hugs Lily again and allows her a smile, ruffling her hair when she ducks out from under his arm.

“You’re welcome, he’s a sweet kid, deserves people being nice to him. Don’t worry Frankie, I won’t let him blame you for my neck. That’s on me. I’ll call you later.”

Squeezing her brother’s arm, Lily gets back in the car, cursing under her breath at the state of her neck and then heads home to tell Mikey the ‘good’ news.


	9. Here Comes The New Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We uncover the identity of the person responsible for fucking with Mikey, Frank and Lily. There's some new players in the game.

The only noises that filled the room were moans, whimpers and skin slapping against skin. Brendon swore as he tightly gripped the hips of his boy, digging his fingernails in hard enough to draw blood and his boy yelped

“Please Master…so cl…close. Touch me.”

His boy begged, clenching around Brendon’s cock to try and encourage his Master’s hands away from his hips and towards his cock. Brendon smirks and slaps his boy’s ass instead, earning another yelp and a whimper from him. Letting go of his hips, Brendon reaches for the chain around his boy’s neck and pulls on it until he’s on his knees, back against Brendon’s chest.

“Why should I? You look so fucking pretty when you’re desperate my pet.”

Brendon purred in his ear, wrapping his hand around his boys erection and stroking him loosely a few times.

“Master, please, please let me come. My ass will get so tight around your cock if you let me come.”

Ignoring his pleas, Brendon wrapped his hand tighter around the boys cock and stroked him faster, curling his thumb over the head on the upstroke, and cupping his balls on the downstroke.His boy’s whimpers got higher in pitch as Brendon ducked his head to suck a hickey into the exposed column of his throat.

“Come for me, RyRy.”

“Thank you, Masterrrrr!”

His boy screamed and shuddered as he came, clenching tighter around Brendon’s cock and sending him over the edge as well. Brendon emptied himself into the boy and pulled out, collapsing to the side and breathing heavily. He wrapped the chain around his hand and pulled until his boy was lying on his chest.

“You did such a good job, Ryan. Such a good boy for me, my pet.”

“Thank you, Master. I’m happy that I pleased you.”

Brendon slipped his fingers under Ryan’s chin and kissed his boy sweetly, smiling against Ryan’s lips when he melted into him.

“You always please me, Ry. Now, do you need anything? Some water, the bathroom, something to eat?”

Ryan sits up and scratches his belly underneath the chain that Brendon’s holding, cocking his head to the side and biting his lip.

“No, I’m okay. I don’t need anything…except…except maybe…”

“What is it, pet? What do you want?”

“Ki…kiss me?”

Brendon smirked, tugging on the chain around Ryan’s neck until his boy got the hint and moved closer. He gently pressed his lips against Ryan’s and tugged gently on his hair, Ryan sighed and pushed into Brendon’s touch.

“I have work to get done now, pet. Want you ready for round two when I get back.”

“Yes Master.”

Brendon kissed the top of Ryan’s head and then chained his boy to the bed post, ready and waiting for him to return. Ryan really was the perfect pet – he did everything that Brendon asked of him and that was how he earned his keep. Ryan was twenty-two, petite and had curves most girls would kill for, with bright, brown eyes, and short dark brown hair. Brendon liked him because he was a submissive little twink and would do anything to keep him happy. By the time Brendon was finished in the shower, Ryan was curled up and the foot of the bed and snoring softly.

“Hey Boss, can I talk to you for a minute?”

Brendon’s second in charge, and best friend, Spencer, stuck his head into the bedroom. Spencer smiled when he saw Ryan curled up asleep, thinking of his own girl who was currently asleep in his room.

“Sure, give me a sec.”

Spencer gave Brendon a nod and then went to wait for his boss in his office. Brendon Urie was toned and tan with brown eyes, and short dark hair with a five o’clock shadow and a smattering of tattoos. He was also a man who was very used to getting his own way, and what he wanted. With one parting glance at Ryan, Brendon headed out to meet Spencer in his office down the hall.

“What did you need Spencer?”

“Just wanted to give you an update on the Iero/Way situation.”

Brendon smiled at Spencer and gestured to him to sit down opposite him. Spencer was pale, but lean and tall, with light brown hair and pretty blue eyes. He had been working for Brendon for the past seven years and the two of them were like brothers.

“Everything going on schedule?”

“Mostly, yes. We’re having trouble locating Lily though. She wasn’t at Mikey’s, or at Frank’s when we were casing the joints. They’ve both had kids show up dead from what we did so that’s helpful. I’ll let you know when we get a definite trace on Lily, I know she’s the one you really want in this. Do you mind if I go? I have some stuff I need to take care of.”

“Sure, of course. Just keep me updated on this situation okay? I want to know where she is.”

Spencer shakes Brendon’s hand and then heads back to his room on the other side of the house, smiling at the sleeping brunette in his bed. He brushes her waist length brown hair off of her face and kisses her on the cheek.

“Quit staring at me, you’re creeping me out.”

Ali rolls over and opens her bright, brown eyes, blinking up at Spencer. Ali Ross looks exactly like her big brother, Ryan, the only difference between the siblings is the length of their hair and their gender. Unlike Ryan, Ali is also free to roam around the Urie mansion and earns her keep with Brendon by working in one of his brothels. None of the John’s were allowed to touch Ali, but she worked on the bar and got groped all the time. The getting groped part is what caused the current black eye she was sporting and Spencer frowned at it.

“Do I need to come down and remind those John’s just who can and can’t touch you.”

Ali shook her head, biting her lip and sitting up in bed, smiling coyly as Spencer’s eyes roamed her naked form.

“No, he just caught me off guard is all. He put his hands on me and I was reminding him he wasn’t allowed and he took exception to it. You’re the only one who’s allowed to touch me.”

“Damn straight I’m the only one who gets to touch you. Perhaps you need a reminder?”

Giggling, Ali wraps her arms around Spencer’s neck, pulling him down on top of her and kissing him hard.

“What did you have in mind?”

Spencer grins and takes his shirt off, getting up to shut and lock the bedroom door before making his way back to the bed.

 

Once she got home, Lily did her best to sneak in without being seen in an attempt to get up to her room and cover the bruises around her neck.  Unfortunately for her, Alex and one of the other Captains, Rian are heading out as she heads in. Rian is medium height with light brown hair, and brown eyes. He’s heavily tattooed, very toned and has perfect teeth.

“Hey Lily, Mikey told us, how’s Gee?”

Lily tried to cover her neck with her hair.

“Oh hey Alex, Ri, yeah Gee’s fine. Well, now anyway. Where are you guys headed?”

“Just to the brothel, gotta do some damage control. What the fuck happened to your neck, Lily?”

Alex reached out to push Lily’s hair off her neck and grasped her chin, turning her head to the side so he could inspect her neck.

“Your brother do that to you?”

Pulling her face free and scowling, Lily shook her head.

“No, and Mikey doesn’t need to know about it.”

“I don’t need to know about what, babe?”

Lily mentally swore and cringed, rolling her eyes at Alex and Rian and scowled at them both. Alex opened his mouth to say something buy Lily shot him a look and he closed his mouth, thinking better of it.

“Now if I told you, that would be you knowing. Seriously Mikes, it’s nothing. It doesn’t matter.”

“If you don’t tell me, how can I know if it matters or not? Alex, Rian, would you mind?”

Lily doesn’t get a chance to argue before Rian pulls both of her arms behind her back and pins them there while Alex fists a hand in her hair and pulls her head back so Mikey can come and inspect her neck.

“If you two clowns don’t let go of me right the fuck now, I will slit your throats while you sleep.”

“Now now, Lily, there’s no need for threatening violence. “

Mikey laughs while Lily fights the grip Alex & Rian have on her and she scowls at him. Mikey frowns while he inspects the very clearly hand shaped bruise around his girlfriends neck, then gives Rian & Alex a nod and they let Lily go, scarpering off quickly.

“Frankie do this to you?”

“No.”

“Are you going to tell me who it was?”

Lily shakes her head and bites her lip, taking a deep breath to keep the yelp of pain behind her lip when Mikey presses on her throat.

“It’s not as bad as it looks. Sam got him off of me.”

She takes Mikey’s hands from her neck and takes his hands instead, kissing his knuckles and then his lips.

“What were you doing inside at Frank’s anyway baby? I thought you were just going to drop Gee off.”

“I tried to just drop him off, but Gee wanted me to come in, so I did. I went to apologise to Sam, and to talk to Frankie about this little dirty drug problem. I’m sending Rian out tonight to go and meet with Ben and see what the two of them can find out. That time has come where we all need to work together. It’s the only way we’re going to find out who’s fucking with us.”

Mikey pulls Lily into his arms and kisses her forehead, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand and fingering the bruises on her throat.

“Don’t look so worried baby, I can handle myself. Ben just took me by surprise is all. He’s hot-headed and protective as fuck over Sam, he didn’t take too kindly to what we did. Don’t tell Rian, he won’t play nice with Ben if he knows what he did.”

“You have a point there, if Ben comes around here though I’m kicking his ass for putting his hands on you. You really think that if we work with Frankie we can figure this shit out?”

Lily bites her lip and shrugs then nods, shrugging Mikey’s arms off and leading him by the hand down to the basement. The laptop with the tracking details on the Mustang are down in the basement, and Lily wants to make sure the car is still where she thinks it is.

“I think that Ben and Rian should take this out tonight on their little recon mission. Whoever is behind this, knows that we’re using it as a transport vehicle. Did you know that Ray and Christa were having a baby?”

“Yeah, she’s due in a couple weeks, Gee told me. He’s excited about getting to babysit. You think Rian and Ben together is a good idea? Why don’t I go?”

Lily is shaking her head before the words are even out of Mikey’s mouth, she knew that he’d suggest going on Rian’s place but she doesn’t think it’s a good idea.

“No fucking way, Mikey. You’re all I have, I’m not letting you put yourself in danger. If we’re being targeted? They know who you are, who I am, and who Frankie is. You go out there you may as well just sit on the silver platter. I can’t……I can’t lose you.”

It doesn’t even register to Lily that she’s crying until her tears hit the tops of her fingers where she got Mikey’s shirt bunched up in her fists.

“Hey, look at me. You’re not going to lose me I promise. I’ll sit this one out, but next time, you, me and Frankie go and lure these bastards out. Come on, you haven’t been sleeping and you need to rest.”

Mikey reaches around Lily to turn the laptop off, shutting it and then picking her up bridal style, carrying her up to their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everybody,
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH for sticking by me and this story, even though I've disappeared for a little while. I've been home from Vietnam for a week and just got into university, got a new job AND got promoted to General Manager for the magazine I contribute too. Now that I'm back in Australia and have some structure and schedule back in my life, I will be updating again. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one. I had fun writing it <3


	10. Check the caller I.D next time, Mikey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when it's late at night and Mikey answers Lily's phone, and it's Gee calling?
> 
> On the other end of the spectrum, we get some backing story on Ryan and Ali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****TRIGGER WARNING*****  
> Mentions of past abuse, implied molestation

Mikey was surprised that he actually got Lily to sleep when they got upstairs, getting his girl to do anything she didn’t want to do was a challenge in itself. There was things that he needed to get up and organise, but for the moment Mikey was happy to lie with Lily in his arms and watch her sleep. Lily’s phone started ringing and Mikey reached over to answer it before she woke up, not bothering to look at the caller I.D.

“Hello?”

“Mikey?”

Shit.

“Hey Gee, what’s up? Everything okay?”

“Yeah…everything’s fine, I just…I just wanted to talk to Lily. Frank and I got distracted and sort of forgot to say goodbye. Mikes, why do you have Lily’s phone?”

There was cheek and excitement in his little brother’s voice and Mikey internally cursed himself for not checking the caller I.D before he answered. Frank was going to kill them for not being careful.

“Why didn’t you call me to come pick you up from school, Gee? You know I’d skip out from work if you needed me.”

“I didn’t want to bother you while you were at work. Don’t change the subject, Mikey, why do you have Lily’s phone?”

Lily stirred and blinked awake, looking up at Mikey with wide, half-asleep eyes. Mikey smiled and held a finger to his lips, and mouthed ‘Gee’ at Lily and she nodded.

“Lily came to see me after she took you home. Thought I’d want to know that my baby brother was upset.”

“That was mean, Mikes. Gimme my phone.”

Mikey rolls his eyes but passes Lily her phone and she takes it with a smile, sitting up so she can rest her head on his shoulder.

“Ignore Mikey, baby, someone didn’t get enough sleep last night. He’s all cranky.”

“TMI Lily!!!”

Gee shrieks into the phone while Lily giggles.

“Hey, you’re the one with the dirty mind, GeeBear. Plus, I watched you play tonsil hockey with Frank this afternoon, me saying that Mikey was up late last night is the least I could say.”

“Yeah, okay that’s fair. Sorry about that by the way. Sorry I didn’t get a chance to say goodbye, Frankie and I sort of get caught up in each other sometimes.”

Lily smiles at Mikey and bites her lip, looking down at their tangled hands and stroking Mikey’s thumb with her own.

“Yeah, I completely understand what you mean. Hey Gee, would you mind awfully if I asked Mikey to move in with me? I know we’ve only been together for about a week but, I think I kinda love him.”

“Only if you promise I can still come and visit Mikey and play DnD and hang out with you and stuff.”

“Of course, baby. You’re always welcome here. Gee, I’m exhausted and have some work I need to do before I go to bed okay? I’ll call you tomorrow.”

Lily hands Mikey the phone back so he can say goodbye to Gee and buries her head in his stomach and kisses just below his belly button. Mikey runs a hand through her hair and pulls gently, tipping her head back and rolling her eyes at the cheeky smirk on her face.

“Yeah I love you too, Gee. I’ll make sure Lily calls you tomorrow I promise.”

Mikey hangs up Lily’s phone and places it on the night stand, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. Lily presses into his touch and smiles, then licks Mikey’s hand. Mikey frowns and wipes her spit off his hand then slaps her across the face. Lily giggles and straddles Mikey’s lap and kisses him, sighing into his mouth when he grabs her ass.

“Did you seriously just lick my hand?”

“You bet your gorgeous blonde ass I did. And you’re going to make me pay for it later, but right now, we have work to do.”

Lily grabs her phone off of the nightstand again and whimpers when Mikey latches on to the sensitive skin just below her ear and sucks. Lily tries to pull Mikey off but he grabs her hand before she can and pins it behind her back, allowing her to hold her phone to her ear with her other hand.

_Lily: Hey Ri, Mikey and I need to see you in the bedroom when you get back._

**Rian: Sure thing, Boss. Everything okay?**

_Yeah sweetie, everything is fine. We just need you to do something for us._

**Alright, Alex and I are nearly done here, shouldn’t be too long. Half an hour maybe?**

_No worries babe, take your time. See you when you get back._

“So, how long do we have before Rian gets back?”

Lily puts the phone back on the nightstand and raises an eyebrow at Mikey, who still hasn’t let go of the hand he has pinned behind Lily’s back.

“Well, Ri said about half an hour, and I told him to take his time. So probably about 45.”

“45 minutes huh? What can we do in 45 minutes?”

Mikey grins wickedly and pins Lily’s other hand behind her back and she bites her lip.

“I don’t know……I’m sure you’ll come up with something……”

Lily leans in close to Mikey, pressing their chests together and kissing her way from his lips to whisper huskily in his ear.

“……Sir.”

Mikey swears and flips them over, pinning Lily to the bed by her wrists and kissing her.

“Such a whore, little girl. What am I going to do with you?”

“Whatever you want, Sir. Make me pay.”

Mikey rolls his eyes while Lily dissolves into giggles, waiting for him to make a move.

 

Ali rolled over and unhappily shut off her alarm, frowning when she registered she was in bed alone. The red alarm clock numbers reminded her it was 9am and she’d have to get up soon. It was her day off from the club and she’d promised Spencer and one of the other Captain’s, Patrick, that she’d go with them to buy Brendon a birthday present. Ali reluctantly got out of bed and jumped into the shower, washing the smell of brothel off her skin and hair, replacing it with the smell of honey and vanilla. Once she was done, Ali towel dried herself and hair and got dressed in a pale pink dress. She headed into the kitchen to make herself a coffee, relaxing into the arms around her waist and smiled at the kiss on the cheek.

“Good Morning Gorgeous.”

Ali squeaked and turned around, nearly knocking her cup of coffee off of the sink.

“I…I thought you…you were Spencer. What…what do you want Brendon?”

“I can’t just say good morning and give you a compliment?”

Ali shook her head and tried to wriggle out of Brendon’s arms, pleading with her eyes for him to leave her alone. He moved his arm and let her go but crowded her against the kitchen bench anyway.

“No, because you giving me a compliment means…means that you want…want something.”

Brendon’s eyes flashed with something and he smirked at Ali, taking hold of her wrist Brendon forced her to her knees.

“Have I ever told you how pretty I think you are on your knees, Ali? You’re wasted on Spencer, you’d make such a beautiful pet.”

“You…you already have Ryan, who’s way…way too good for…for you by the way. What do you need…need me for?”

Brendon slapped Ali hard across the face, his smile turning sadistic at the pained sound that slipped through her lips.

“I don’t let you smart mouth me at the club, what makes you think I’m going to let you smart mouth at me in my own home? Maybe you need a reminder of who you belong to.”

“I’m pretty sure you gave her to Spence, Brendon, and if the noises coming from his room last night are anything to go by, she knows that pretty well.”

Ali breathed a sigh of relief when Pete walked into the kitchen. Pete answered directly to Spencer and he, his boyfriend Patrick, and Spencer were the only 3 people who were nice to Ali in the Urie household. Pete was about 5’5’ with dyed blonde hair, light green eyes and a kind smile.

“Bren, come on, let her go. You’re scaring her.”

Brendon let her go and Pete pulled Ali into his arms and she hid her face and tears in Pete’s neck.

“Good, she should be afraid of me.”

He ran a hand through her hair before he left and Pete could tell from the way she shuddered that Ali was crying. Once he was certain Brendon was gone, Pete picked Ali up and carried her back to her bedroom, sitting down with her in his lap.

“Why do people always insist on bruising this pretty face? You okay baby doll?”

“M’fine, thanks Petey. I don’t know what I would have done if you didn’t show up.”

Ali untucked her head from Pete’s neck and kissed him on the cheek.

“He wouldn’t have hurt you. Not really…”

Laughing nervously, Ali stood up and checked her reflection in the mirror to see if Brendon had left a mark.

“Aside from fucking my brother and making sure he doesn’t speak to me, hitting me is Brendon’s favourite past time. Sadistic bastard gets off on it.”

Ali points to her black eye and looks at Pete.

“This was a little something Brendon gave me last night because I called him an asshole for not letting me talk to Ryan. Don’t tell Spencer, I told him it was a John that did this. He doesn’t need to know that it was Brendon.”

“Guess it’s a good thing you’ll be out of the house for most of today then huh? Trick & Spencer should be back soon, they had to do a surveillance stop. We found Lily.”

Ali tries to hide her disappointment at the news but Pete can see it all over her face.

“Brendon already has Ryan, what does he need Lily for? He’s more deluded than I thought if he thinks that she’s going to let him chain her up and abuse her.”

Pete laughs and then shrugs at Ali when she turns around, pouting at him.

“We’ve all told him that darling, but you know what he’s like. Once he sets his mind on something it’s hard to talk him out of it. Maybe Ryan would be able to, but you know he won’t try.”

“Yeah well…I hope Lily kicks his teeth in when he tries to put his hands on her.”

Ali sighs and turns to Pete, chewing on her lip and looking around nervously.

“None of this is going to end well for us, Petey. Brendon is going to lose and then all of us will suffer the wrath of Frank and Mikey. I…I don’t want to die because Brendon is selfish and a psycho.”

Pete pulls Ali into his arms and crushes her to his chest then tips her face up so she’s looking him in the eye,

“Don’t you dare talk like that, baby doll, you’re not going to die. You know that Patrick, Spencer and me won’t ever let that happen. I promise you that.”

“You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep, Pete.”

Ali speaks so quietly that Pete doesn’t really catch it but he doesn’t say anything, just holds her tight and tries to calm her down. They’re still in each other’s arms when Spencer and Patrick come in, Spencer stops short in the doorway, pulling it closed behind him while Patrick joins in on the hug.

“What are we hugging about?”

Patrick asks with a giggle, kissing the top of Ali’s head when Pete shakes his head. Patrick is 5’4’ with strawberry blonde hair, and bluey-green eyes and is a little chubby. Pete & Patrick have been together for nearly 5 years and they’ve watched Ali grow up from a scared twelve year old, into the seventeen year old young woman she is now. Patrick turns Ali around and lifts her chin with his finger and kisses her nose.

“What’s on your mind, cupcake?”

“Brendon’s going to get us all killed.”

She says grimly shaking their hands off her and goes to hug Spencer, standing on her tip toes to kiss him.

“You taste like coffee. Have I ever told you how much I hate waking up in bed without you?”

“I know you do my love, I’m sorry, but duty calls. ‘Brendon’s going to get us all killed’, what’s that all about?”

Ali just shrugs and lets Spencer wrap his arms around her and he looks over her head to Pete who mouths ‘later’ at him. Spencer kisses the top of Ali’s head and picks her head up so she’s looking him in the eye.

“You okay baby? You were restless all night last night.”

“Bad dreams.”

“About?”

Ali whispers her response so quietly that Spencer doesn’t hear it so he kisses her again to try and encourage her to say what’s on her mind.

“Didn’t catch that my love.”

“She said Gabe.”

Patrick opens his arms and Ali wriggles out of Spencer’s embrace to let Patrick pull her into his arms and onto his lap. Spencer frowns at Pete, who returns the frown and the two of them watch Patrick and Ali. Patrick has always treated Ali like a sister, more so than her own brother does. Ali doesn’t talk much about what happened to her and Ryan when they were being held in the slave house before Brendon bought them, but she’s always been honest with Patrick about it so he knows more than anyone else does.

“You know we’re never going to let him touch you again, right? You’re never going back there.”

Patrick says softly into her hair and Ali nods.

“I…I know, but that doesn’t mean I don’t have nightmares about it. About him. The things he did to me.”

Ali shudders and Patrick hugs her tighter and she buries her head further in his neck, still shaking. Taking a deep breath Ali tries to stop herself from crying, remembering the nightmare she had last night. It wasn’t even a nightmare, it was a memory from when she and Ryan were kidnapped.

“I think you should tell Spence about your nightmare, doll.”

“He’d never look at me the same again if he knew what Gabe made me do.”

Patrick wipes the tears from Ali’s face with the back of his hand and kisses her forehead.

“Tell him, okay? You should do it now, while Pete and I are here. We all love you, and we’ll always protect you but…but I think that you should tell him. I’ll help him with ways to calm you down when you’re having panic attacks, but I think it’ll make it easier for him if you explain why.”

“Oh…okay. Babe, would you come over here? There’s some stuff I need to tell you, and…and you too Petey.”

Ali gets up from Patrick’s lap and sits back against the headboard, wrapping her arms around her knees and resting her chin on top of them. Spencer sits on her left side and wraps a hand around her ankle as a way to show his support, knowing that when she’s like this trying to hug and hold her isn’t a good idea. Patrick sits cross-legged on her right, Pete sitting next to him and holding his hand.

“Before…before Brendon bought Ryan & Me……after our parents died we were adopted by this guy, Gabe. You guys know that part, but what you don’t know is what…what Gabe did to…to me…to us while he had us. I was 12, and Ryan was 17 and Gabe took an instant liking to me, thought I was cute. Luckily for me, that meant that he didn’t put me in a cage with the rest of the slaves up for sale but…but he put Ryan in a cage and because he was 17 and pretty he got the shit kicked out of him by the older and bigger guys. Gabe kept me for himself though, but he never raped me, said I’d make him more money if he kept me a virgin. But that didn’t mean he didn’t take advantage of me in other ways. Used to make me dress up in sexy lingerie and parade around, or he’d tie me naked to the bed and take pictures of me, and he'd...hed'd t...touch me. When…when I turned 14 he…”

Patrick passes Ali the bottle of water off the night stand and she takes a big gulp, looking at Patrick gratefully and taking a deep breath.

“Go on, Ali, you’re doing great.”

“When I turned 14, he took me out for my birthday and I thought he was being nice to me, but then he kept feeding me drinks and…and I passed out……when I woke up, I was naked and in a cage with my hands tied behind my back and gagged. Gabe dragged me out of it by my hair when I woke up and gave me the scars on my back. 1 for every year old I was and had been alive to tease him. He cut me up, then beat me half to death, dumped cold water over me and left me in a cage with Ryan. Ryan cleaned me up and nursed me back to health. When I was finally well enough we were both put on display, and then you know the rest.”

Ali looks down at her knees and shudders, fresh tears sliding wetly and hotly down her cheeks. Spencer puts his arm around her shoulders and kisses the side of Ali’s head, stroking her hair until she stops crying.

“Look at me, love.”

Ali picks her head up and looks at Spencer with tear filled eyes.

“I’m so proud of you, baby, for keeping this gorgeous head up even after everything you’ve been through. Gabe maybe have tried to keep you down baby, but you’re strong and you won. You’re still here, and you put a smile on every day and you stand defiant, no matter what. I’m proud of you, and I love you so fucking much.”

“Pete, you’re gonna stay here and help Brendon work on whatever it is he’s planning, keep him busy and distracted, okay? Spence, Ali, let’s head out yeah? Think you being out of the house is the best thing for you right now Doll, and Spence I’m gonna talk you through how to handle Ali’s panic attacks now you know everything, okay?”

Patrick doesn’t really give anyone a chance to argue with him and pulls Pete to his feet and leads him from the room, Spencer offering Ali her hand and helping her up, smoothing her dress down when she stands.

“Let’s go baby, see if we can’t find you something pretty too while we’re out.”

Ali bites her lip and smiles, accepting the leather jacket Spencer hands her and slipping her shoes on, following him from the room.


	11. It's going to be a bumpy ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow...things are about to start getting a lot worse than they already are

“I’m worried about her, ‘Trick.”

Spencer whispered to Patrick. They were in the car on the way home from their shopping trip and Ali had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout the whole thing. She was curled up asleep in the back of the car, under Spencer’s jacket.

“It was a big day for her emotionally is all Spence, it wasn’t easy for her to tell you about her past and what Gabe did.”

There’s a darkness in Patrick’s normally light tone at the mention of Gabe’s name and it makes Spencer think there is more to the story.

“She thinks you’re not going to want her anymore because of what that asshole did to her. Ali told me once that it makes her feel dirty and that’s why she never told you. You just have to reassure Ali that you love her, and what happened to her in the past stays there. Just don’t ever tell her that you think she’s perfect. That was the line Gabe used on her.”  
“It still amazes me that she has the strength to face every day after what he did to her. Brendon reminds her of Gabe, doesn’t he? I wish I could stop him from getting anywhere near Ali, but I can’t……not without defying him.”

Patrick lets go of the steering wheel with one hand to squeeze Spencer’s arm sympathetically.

“She’s stronger than she looks, Spencer, and she can handle herself against Brendon. Ali is smart enough to fight back without getting herself into trouble. It’s Ali’s words, not her actions that piss Brendon off most.”  
“While we’re on the topic on Brendon……you’ll help me get Ali out of here safely when Mikey & Frank come for Lily, right?”

Patrick puts his hand back on the steering wheel and looks at Spencer with a smile.

“I promise on my dying breath that I’ll look after Ali, she’s family. We don’t let people hurt our family do we?”  
“You both know I’m more than capable of…of handling myself. I have learnt a few things about manipulating men to get what I want from working with Brendon’s whores for so long.”

Ali wraps both of her arms loosely around Spencer’s neck and kisses him on the cheek, resting her head on his shoulder. Spencer squeezes her hands and kisses the top of her head, smiling into her hair.

“We know you’re a clever cookie babydoll, Petey, Trick and I just worry about you sweetie, that’s all.”  
“You have nothing to worry about, we all know that Brendon isn’t going to let anyone but himself be responsible for my death. I’m not afraid of death…I…I’m not afraid to die…”

Patrick reaches out to stroke the back of Ali’s head, digging his fingernails in a little bit because he knows she likes it and smiles softly.

“Nobody is going to let you die, cupcake. Go straight to your room when we get back, okay? Brendon is on the lookout for you, he’s pissed at Pete for helping you get away from him this morning.”

Patrick reaches into the center console of the car and hands Ali his phone. There’s an open text from Pete on the screen.

_Brendon wants to see you, me and Spencer in his office when you get back. Keep Ali out of his sight, he chewed me out for this morning. I don’t trust him around her. He has a plan for how he’s going to get his hands on Lily. Love you Trick. Pete x_

Ali hands Patrick’s phone to Spencer and sits back in the seat, pulling her knees up to her chest and sighing heavily. In the three years since she was taken by Brendon, Ali hasn’t had any interaction with him that hasn’t ended in her being hurt in some way. In her eyes, he was worse than Gabe because he got genuine pleasure in destroying her. Gabe just wanted to break them so they’d make him more money.

“I’m not afraid of Brendon, just of what he’s capable of doing to me. We all know I’m worth more to him alive, he can damage me more that way. I’ll keep myself to myself, don’t worry. You guys go strategise, tell Brendon that I miss him.”

Nothing more is said between the three as they drive back to the house, Ali scarpering to the bedroom pretty much as soon as the car is in the drive way, Patrick and Spencer heading to Brendon’s office. From his hiding place around the corner, Ryan watches Ali hide herself in the bedroom she shares with Spencer and waits until he and Patrick are out of site before making a move towards his little sister.

Patrick kissed Pete quickly on the cheek as the three men headed into Brendon’s office, none of them missing the pure joy on his face.

“I was wondering where you two had gotten, successful trip out? I notice you took your pretty girl with you, Spencer. It’s not really fair that you keep her beauty to yourself you know.”  
“Come on, Bren, you know I just like keeping her to myself during the day. You’re the one that gets to see her in next to nothing every night.”

Brendon’s smirk widens and he winks at Spencer who smiles back, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at his boss. Spencer was certain that Brendon didn’t know how he treated Ali, convinced that Brendon believed he controlled her in a way similar to how he controlled Ryan.

“Besides, I can’t keep her on her knees where she should be if I let her out of my sight. Bitch has to learn her place.”  
“You have a point, my dear friend, you have a point. Speaking of bitches that need to learn their place……I know how we’re going to capture the Iero bitch.”

Flipping his laptop open, Brendon pulls up some surveillance pictures of Lily. Some of her on her own, some of her and Gerard.

“Now, I’m not too sure who the kid is, but he’s our way to her. Pete, you and Patrick are going to head downstairs and get the cell ready for our guests, and set up in the basement for them as well. Spencer, you and I are going to decide how best to hurt the boy to get Lily to do what I want. Anyone have any problems with this?”

Pete, Patrick and Spencer all throw worried and concerned glances at each other but one of them dare question Brendon, knowing it won’t end well for any of them. When Brendon sets his mind on something, he won’t stop until get gets what he wants, no matter what.

“Good, we’re setting this into motion now. My sources say that the kid just arrived at school so we don’t have much longer before they’ll be here. We’ll be waiting and ready once they do though.”

Pete and Patrick leave and Spencer goes to follow them but Brendon grabs him by the arm to get him to stay.

“We need to talk, Spencer.”

Pete throws a worried glance over his shoulder at Spencer but he and Patrick still leave. Not really having much of a choice but do as their told.

Ali takes her jacket off and dumps it on her and Spencer’s bed, sitting down on the edge of it to take her shoes off as well.

“How did you manage to talk Spencer into letting you wander around the house, sis?”

Ryan leans casually up against the doorframe and Ali jumps a little at the sound of her big brothers voice, surprised by his presence in the room. Ali stands and crosses her arms over her chest, stepping towards her brother.

“What are you……how did you get in here Ry?”  
“Now is that any way to talk to your big brother?”  
“What do you want, Ryan?”

Ryan sighs and shoulders his way past his sister and sits on the edge of her bed where she was sitting. Ali turns to face him, shaking her head so that her hair covers her eye where Brendon hit her.

“Have a fun day out? What did you have to do to earn that?”  
“I…I didn’t have to do…do anything. Trick and Spencer wanted me out of…of the house. After this morning……”

Ali trails off and starts back up a little bit as Ryan steps towards her, the smirk on his face similar to the one Brendon has when he goes for her at the club.

“After that loser Pete saved you from Brendon you mean? He wouldn’t have really hurt you, you know. He just wants to have a little fun with you, babe.”  
“That’s your boyfriend you’re talking about, Ry. I’m not going to……”

Ali yelps as Ryan slaps her hard across the face and shoves her against the wall by the door, his arm across her throat preventing both her breathing and her screaming.

“First off, He’s not my boyfriend, Master owns me and can do whatever He wants. Second, you’d do well to remember that even though Spencer owns your sorry ass, Master owns you too.”  
“Get…get off……off m…me.”

Ryan laughs in Ali’s face and hits her again, letting go for just long enough for Ali to scream. Ryan pulls Ali to her feet by her hair and goes to slap her again, his smile widening at the tears streaming down Ali’s face.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Having heard her scream as they were leaving, Pete and Patrick rushed to help Ali. Neither of them can physically pull Ryan off Ali though, they leave any marks on him and they’ll suffer the wrath of Brendon. Ali whimpers as Ryan wraps his hand around her throat and shoves her against the wall again.

“Ryan, let her go. Come on now, pet.”

Patrick pulls Ali into the safety of his arms when Ryan lets her go, and Ryan turns to glare at Pete.

“You don’t get to call me that, loser. Only Master does. Watch your back, sis. This lot won’t always be around to save your pathetic ass.”

Ali cries harder into Patrick’s shoulder as Ryan leaves, spitting at her feet as he does.

“Babydoll, we have to go do something for Brendon. You going to be okay?”  
“Yeah…yeah go. I’m…I’m okay. He didn’t…didn’t hit me that hard.”

Giving Ali a quick once over, Pete kisses her forehead and then Patrick eases her onto the bed and they head out again. Ali closes the bedroom door once they’re gone and locks it, shucking off her clothes and going into the bathroom. She turns the hot water on high and then steps into the shower, whimpering as the hot water burns her skin and crying softly. Ryan and Ali had been close when they were children, and even when Gabe had kept them prisoner and tortured them both they’d stayed strong together. Within a week of Brendon getting his hands on Ryan, he’d turned against his little sister and she didn’t matter to him anymore.

Gerard was slowly getting over Emerson and Remington ditching him at college and James and Danny hadn’t bothered him since their run in with Lily. There was something that he couldn’t quite place about Lily that bothered him a little, maybe it was that she and Mikey were moving a little too fast but all he cared about was that Mikey was happy. Gee was so distracted thinking about Lily and Mikey that he didn’t notice the young man before he bumped into him, dropping his notebook and falling to his knees.

“I…I’m so…sor...sorry. I…I didn’t…didn’t see you.”

Gee stammered quickly, gathering up his sketchbook and pushing himself to his feet.

“It’s no stress really, I’m okay. Are you alright sweetheart?”  
“Yeah…yeah I…I’m okay. Sorry, I should um……I should be…be going.”  
“I’m sorry, Gerard, but I can’t let you do that.”

The guy, tall, with brown hair and pretty brown eyes, wrapped his hand tightly around Gerard’s forearm and dragged him into an empty classroom. Gerard tried to pull free and opened his mouth to scream but his assailant shoved a hand over his mouth and pulled out a knife, holding it to his cheek.

“Don’t scream babe, I’ll just hurt you some more if you do.”  
“Please…what…what do you want from…from me?”  
“Smart boy, and your pretty too. My names Gabe, and I’ve been contracted to take you on a little trip. But, you need to call your friend Lily first, she’s coming too.”

Gerard started shaking his head before Gabe had even finished speaking and tried to slowly back away without Gabe noticing. Catching the boys movements out of the corner of his eye, Gabe grabs Gee by the hair, shoving his hand over his mouth again to keep him quiet.

“I told you Gee, if you can’t stay quiet I’ll hurt you.”

To emphasise his point. Gabe twists Gerard’s arm painfully behind his back and forces the boy to his knees. Gee clamps his mouth shut to stop the pained yelp from slipping past his lips. The tears are streaming steadily down his face and Gabe smirks in satisfaction and lets go of his arm and sits him down. Resting both hands on Gee’s shoulders to keep him sitting. Gabe shoves his hand in Gerard’s pocket, groping him a little and pulling out his cellphone.

“Call Lily, tell her to come and pick you up. Tell her you’re not feeling well. If you tell her I’m here……”

Gabe pauses and pulls the knife out again and holds it to Gee’s throat.

“……I’ll kill you. Understood?”

Shuddering, Gee nods, shakily dialling Lily’s number and putting his phone to his ear. Gabe catches his hand and puts the phone on speaker.

**Lily: Hi Baby, what’s up?**

_Gee: Lily? I…I’m not…not feeling very well can…can you come get me from school? Please?_

**Sure sweetheart…everything okay?**

_Yeah I…I just feel really sick. Please Lily…hurry._

**I’m on my way baby. Sit tight.**

_Thank…thank you Lily. See…see you soon._

Gee hangs up and drops his phone on the floor and his head in his hands, crying softly and biting his lip so he doesn’t make any noise.

“Good boy, now that wasn’t too hard was it?”

Gabe walks over and crushes Gee’s phone under the heel of his shoes, running his hand softly through the terrified boy’s hair and whistling quietly to himself.


	12. This does not look good......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a week :O I decided I couldn't leave you guys hanging after what happened last time. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Twenty minutes later and Gerard and Gabe are waiting outside the college for Lily to turn up, Gabe standing behind Gee and keeping him from running by holding his gun in his back.

“Oh stop shaking you silly boy. Lily will get here soon and she’ll do what I say and you’ll be fine.”  
“Why……why are you doing this?”  
“Just doing what I’ve been paid to do. Here she comes.”

Gerard smiles when he see’s Lily and tries to run to her, but as soon as he moves Gabe grabs onto his jacket and forces the gun harder into his back.

Having tried to call Gee several times as she got closer to the school, Lily was worried that something was wrong. She put her gun in the holster around her chest before she got out of the car, pulling her leather jacket tighter around her to hide it. As soon as she walks up and see’s Gee on the stone steps off the college entrance Lily can tell that there’s something wrong.

“Hey Baby, who’s your new friend?”

Gee tries to go to Lily but Gabe grabs him and chuckles into Gee’s ear, smirking at him when he turns around.

“I’m Gabe, I was sent here by my boss to come and ‘collect’ you. The pretty boy was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.”  
“I’m gonna assume your boss is the one who’s been messing with Mine & my partners business. I’ll let you, how do you put it, ‘collect’ me, as soon as you let Gee go. He’s got nothing to do with this.”

Gabe rolls his eyes and shoves Gee into Lily’s arms and she catches him, pushing him safely behind her.

“Save it, Iero, I don’t need to hear the ‘You hurt Gerard and I’ll kill you’ speech.”  
“Iero? Lily…what is he talking about? Why is he calling you that?”

Gee asks quietly from behind her and Lily winces. Gabe chuckles when he notices her wince and trains his gun on Lily and she moves so she’s hiding Gerard properly.

“He doesn’t know does he? Brendon’s going to be thrilled with that piece of information. We really should be going you know, he wants to meet you, Lily.”  
“I’ll go with you wherever you want, Gabe, but Gee stays here. Like I said, he’s got nothing to do with any of this.”  
“Nice try, Lily. Gee comes with us, now move it.”

Gabe indicates towards the door with the gun and Lily pushes Gerard in front of her so she’s still between him and Gabe’s gun.

“Head towards the carpark, there’s a big blue jeep three rows back and four rows across and you’re going to get in it. You can sit in the back if you want, Iero, I’ll leave that up to you.”  
“Why does he keep calling you ‘Iero’, Lily? What’s going on?”

Lily squeezes Gee’s hand but doesn’t answer him, just makes sure that Gee isn’t in the path of Gabe’s gun.

“I promise I’ll tell you once this gets sorted Gee but for now it’s better if you don’t know.”  
“Don’t you wish your brother protected you the way you’re protecting him, Lily? Mikey would be so proud to know that you’re protecting his baby brother so well. Should we call him and tell him?”

Having heard just enough to piss her off, Lily takes a swing at Gabe but misses. He catches her arm and twists it up behind her back and pops Lily’s shoulder out. Lily yelps and drops to the ground, Gee dropping to his knees beside her.

“Lily!”

Gabe reaches down to pull Lily’s gun from its holster and tucking it safely away in the front of his jeans.

“Damn, I was really hoping I wouldn’t have to do that. Pete will fix that for you when we get back. You’ll just have to deal with the pain until then. Come along, Gerard.”

Gabe bends down to pick Lily up and she grunts in pain but doesn’t make a sound and Gerard follows quietly beside them, trying to hide his tears. Once they get to the car, Gabe places Lily down with unexpected gentleness in the backseat, Gerard sliding in beside her and holding her hand on the non-dislocated shoulder.

“Shh Baby, don’t cry. It’s going to be alright I promise.”

Lily shakes her hand loose from Gerard’s and strokes his cheek to rid his face of tears. Gee bites his lip to try to stop himself from crying but can’t stop.

“He keeps calling me ‘Iero’ because……because it’s my name. ‘Lilliana Francesca Iero’ is my full name, but everyone just calls me Lily, ‘Lilliana’ is too much of a mouthful. Frankie is my big brother, Gee and…and Mikey and I have been together for nearly nine years. We met when you were away at boarding school, that’s why you didn’t know.”  
“But…but why didn’t you tell me that day in the park?”  
“Baby there’s a lot that you don’t know, and I really wish that I could tell you but that’s not my decision to make. Like I said before, it’s safer for you right now if you don’t know what’s going on. You’re just gonna have to trust me.”

Gee nods nervously and tucks his head into Lily’s neck, and she puts her arm around him to keep him safe.

“GeeBear, I need you to do something for me.”

Lily whispers quietly into his hair and Gee nods, too scared to actually say anything.

“Grab my phone babe, put it in my good hand yeah? I can’t reach it from here.”  
“What are you going to do, Lily?”

Gee does as he’s told, reaching into Lily’s pocket and pulling out her phone, smiling at the picture of her and Mikey that she has as her screensaver. It’s Lily in a bikini with sunglasses and a snapback on and she’s smiling, Mikey next to her in swim trunks with his arm around her and kissing her on the cheek.

“That was taken in Miami Beach when we went on holiday last summer. Took me 4 days to convince Mikey to take his shirt off.”  
“Don’t even try and do what you’re thinking of doing, Lily. I’m not afraid to shoot you, you know.”

Lily rolls her eyes and dials Mikey’s number anyway.

“I’ll throw it out the window when I’m done, Gabe. But if I don’t check in with Mikey, he’s going to come looking for us before you get anywhere.”  
“Fine, make it brief.”

Gabe pulls over and pulls Lily’s gun out of his jeans and points it at her. Mikey’s phone rings out the first time and the bravery that Lily had disappears and she starts crying, dialling again and putting the phone back to her ear. When the phone gets answered, it’s Alex, not Mikey who’s on the other end.

**Alex: Lily? Mikey’s a little……tied up right now. Everything okay?**

_Lily: Lex……I…I need you to call Frank. Tell him…tell him that I’m sorry._

**Babe, you’re scaring me. What’s happened?**

_Just tell him I’m sorry, Alex. Tell Frankie that I’m sorry and tell Mikey that I love him._

Lily hangs up and Gabe takes her phone, throwing it out the window before starting the car and taking off again. Gerard huddles even closer to Lily and squeezes her hand, Lily squeezes back and stares out the window, no longer able to stop herself from crying.

“I’m so sorry GeeBear, I promise you I’m not going to let anything happen to you. Just be brave, okay? Can you do that for me?”  
“I…I promise, Lily. I’ll…I’ll be…be brave…for…for…for you.”

Gabe laughs as Lily cries harder at Gerard’s honesty, and the fear in his voice. Lily passes out not long after from the incredible pain from her dislocated shoulder and Gee closes his eyes hoping that he’s going to wake up soon and it’s all a bad dream.

 

Alex stares blankly at Mikey’s phone for a good minute after Lily hangs up on him and pockets it while he tries to figure out what to do.  Alex goes back into the makeshift dungeon in Lily and Mikey’s basement and admires his handiwork, picking up the heavy leather flogger he put down when he answered Mikey’s phone.

“Have you had enough yet, boy?”

Mikey nods and pulls against the ropes around his wrists. Alex smirks and hangs the flogger around his neck, straddling Mikey’s hips.  Mikey is tied face down on the bed in just his boxers, his hands secured tightly above his head, blindfolded and gagged. Alex drags his fingernails down Mikey’s back, just to hear him whimper and then fists a hand in his hair and pulls his head back.

“Too bad I don’t care what you want. I _was_ going to let you up but then you brought your phone in here. You know my rules about that. So disobedient.”

Alex pushes Mikey’s head down into the mattress and holds him there while he unbuckles the gag.

“Now, you’re going to count these for me, but you’re not going to say anything else. Got it?”  
“Yes Sir.”

Smiling, Alex stands up and picks up the flogger again. He brings it down firmly between Mikey’s shoulder blades, giving him a minute to flinch and catch his breath.

“I think you’re forgetting something. Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing, boy. You think if you piss me off I’ll hit you harder, don’t you?”

Mikey lifts his head to smirk at Alex over his shoulder, biting his lip when Alex smacks him flat handed where ass meets thigh.

“You’ve got your brat levels turned on to high today, Way. Turn over, and don’t speak. You may be in brat mode, but that doesn’t mean I have to play along.”

Alex hangs the flogger up on the wall with the other floggers and picks up the riding crop. Whilst Lily is quite happy to be smacked around with the crop, Alex knows that it’s one of Mikey’s least favourite toys.

“Now count, bitch.“

Alex contemplates for a moment before bring the crop down just below Mikey’s belly-button, smirking when Mikey gasps.

“One.”

The second strike is Mikey’s right nipple and he bites his lip and breathes hard through his nose.

“Two.”

The next strike is his left nipple and he yelps.

“Fucking hell, three.”  
“Swear at me again and next time I’ve got my hands on you I’ll use the CBT toys, Michael.”

Alex goes for Mikey’s inner thigh this time, hitting him harder than the first three.

“F…Four. I…I’m sorry.”  
“Hush, boy.”

Alex contemplates for a moment and then smiles, roughly grabbing Mikey’s chin.

“Open your mouth and stick your tongue out, sweetheart.”

He whispers sweetly into Mikey’s ear, stroking his cheek with the back of his hand while he waits for Mikey to open his mouth.

“Do it and then I’ll let you go.”

Mikey whimpers but does as he’s told and Alex smirks, resting the crop on Mikey’s tongue so he can feel it. He rests it there for a good 30 seconds before lifting it and bringing it down firmly.

“Five.”  
“There you go, boy, that wasn’t so bad was it? You’re so good Mikey, such a good boy.”

Alex puts the crop down and leans over, kissing Mikey’s forehead and pulling the blindfold off.

“Why are you so mean sometimes?”

Mikey pouts and Alex fondly rolls his eyes, untying Mikey’s hands and helping him to sit up. Alex hands him a bottle of water and ruffles his hair.

“You like it when I’m mean, Mikeyway. That’s why you come to me.”

Alex smiles and hangs the crop back on wall, furrowing his brows and turning back to Mikey.

“I…I probably should have cut the scene as soon as I answered your phone, Mikes, but you were out of it and you know I don’t like pulling you out before you’re ready……”  
“No, you did the right thing. I would’ve been no use to you 5 minutes ago.”

Mikey tries to give Alex a reassuring smiles as he pulls his t-shirt on, but knows that it’s not working from the worried look on Alex’s face.

“I…I think Lily is in some kind of trouble, Boss. It was her on the phone. She told me to tell you that she loves you and…and to call Frankie and tell him that she’s sorry.”  
“She’s in trouble and whoever has her used Gee to get to her is what that means. Think you and Hayley can keep everything under control while I go see Frank?”  
“Yeah…yes, of course. Whatever you need.”

Alex opens his mouth and sensing another attempt at an apology Mikey kisses him to shut him up.

“Don’t okay? It wouldn’t have mattered even if you did pull me out before I was ready, Lily is doing what she’s doing to protect Gee. Tell Hayley what’s going on and I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Mikey pulls his jeans on and stands, heading back up the basement stairs.

“Rian!”

He yells when he gets to the top, having a disagreement with his belt as Rian comes down the stairs.

“Yeah?”  
“We’re going to see Frankie. Lily & Gee are in trouble.”

Rian pushes Mikey’s hands out the way and does his belt up for him, Mikey pouts and Rian just smirks at him. Rian knows that Mikey is less than useful when he’s been with Alex, especially when Lily isn’t around to kiss him until he can think straight again.

“You’re useless without her when you’ve been with Alex, Mikes.”  
“Yeah, I know. That’s why we gotta go see Frank, and he’s probably gonna hit me and you’re gonna let him if he tries.”

Mikey rolls his eyes at Rian and turns around, losing his balance and nearly falls over but Rian catches him and sets him back on his feet, taking the car keys from his hand.

“I think it’s safer if I drive hm? Lily will kill me if you end up dead.”  
“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. Come on, we don’t have time for this.”

Rian smiles and passes Mikey his jacket, pulling on his own and following Mikey out to the car.


	13. That's all you took from that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but important chapter to tide you guys over while I take a bit of a writing break.
> 
> Enjoy <3

It had been over an hour and Gee had not answered any of Frank’s calls or messages and he was starting to get worried. He was pacing back and forth in his office with his phone in his hand, just willing it to ring.

“Anything Frankie?”

Ray stuck his head in Frank’s office and frowned when Frank shook his head and threw his phone at the wall.

“Gee never waits this long before replying to me.”  
“I’m sure he’s okay, Frankie. You know how forgetful Gee is, maybe he just lost his phone.”

The door to Frank’s office swings open and Ben stands in the doorway, red faced and an interested look on his face.

“You’ll never guess whos car just pulled up in your driveway.”

Ben pulls the curtain back on Frank’s office window, light flooding in and beckons Frank and Ray over to look outside. Frank takes one look at the car before all but shoving Ray & Ben out of the way and running down the stairs.

“Frank hasn’t heard from Gee in over an hour and now Mikey is rocking up on our doorstep? Something is very fucking wrong here.”

Ray tears down the stairs after Frank, Ben hot on his heels and the two of them catch the tail end of Frank snarling in Mikey’s face.

“Where the fuck is Gee, Mikey?”  
“Lily…Lily told me to tell you that she’s sorry.”

Mikey braces for it and Rian lets Frank get one solid punch to Mikey’s jaw in before he’s putting himself between the two of them, Ray getting there in time to pull Frank, flailing limbs and all, away from Mikey.

“I’m gonna fucking kill you, Mikey!!!”  
“You’re not the only one who’s about to fucking lose everything, Frank!”

Frank wrestles out of Ray’s grip and goes for Mikey again, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and shoving him hard against the front door.

“Lily knew what the fuck she was getting herself into when she chose this life! When she chose you over me!”

Frank takes a breath and Mikey can see the tears forming in his eyes.

“Gerard has no idea what the hell he’s just been dragged into, Mikes, he’s gonna be so scared.”

Mikey catches Frank as he collapses in tears into his arms. Rian and Ben kind of just stare before Ray switches into action mode, pulling his phone out of his pocket and jamming it against his ear.

“Ben, shut this place down and get all the Captains to Frankie’s office, Rian, call your Captains and get them here too.”

Ben and Rian pull their phones out to do as their told as Ray speaks hurriedly into his.

“Nobody leaves Rutherford or Belleville and nobody comes into town, except any of Mikey’s Captains. They’re heading for our place, something is very fucking wrong right now. I didn’t fucking tell you to argue with me! Just do as I fucking say for once in your life.”

Ray hangs up his phone and shoves it in his pocket, not really sure on if he should pull Frank from Mikey’s arms or not. Mikey has his arms wrapped tightly around Frank’s shoulders and is holding him while he shudders through his tears.

“Shh Frankie, it’s gonna be okay. We’ll find them. I promise.”  
“You tell anyone I cried, Way, and I’ll kill you.”

Mikey huffs out a laugh and let’s go of Frank, frowning at the wet marks on his t-shirt. Frank straightened out his shirt and cleared his throat, turning to Rian, Ben & Ray.

“I’ll be in my office, you two bring everyone else up when they get here. Ray, keep your phone on you and make sure nobody comes up to my office for the next 20 minutes. Mikey and I need to talk.”

Frank starts trudging up the stairs and Mikey obediently follows, giving Rian a nod to listen to Ray and Frank and get the Captains over. Mikey pulls the door closed behind himself and locks it, bracing himself for Frank to take another swing at him, but he doesn’t and Mikey relaxes.

“Before we go any further, Frankie, I’d just like to clear something up.”

Frank turns around to lean against his desk, gesturing for Mikey to continue then crossing his arms over his chest.

“She just thought she was doing the right thing, Frankie. Lily never chose me over you. She chose to run away and be with me, instead of staying with you and causing you pain. Lily always knew that you blamed her for your Mom and Dad dying, even before you said it to her face. She knew that you couldn’t bare to look her in the eye, Lily thought she was doing the right thing. That’s the part that you don’t understand. Lily forgave you a long time ago. You’re the one that couldn’t fucking move past her ‘choosing me over you’ as you put it. She’s the way she is with you because she honestly doesn’t know how else to act. It breaks her heart to pretend that she hates you as much as you hate her. You underestimate just how much my wife cares about you.”

Huffing out a laugh, Frank picks up the glass on his desk and throws it against the bookcase so it shatters and then turns back to Mikey.

“Oh, so she gave you some bleeding heart story? Maybe Lily has even convinced herself over the years! Lily hasn’t ever given a shit about anyone but herself, that’s the way she’s always been. You forget Mikey, I’ve known her all her life and……wait, did you just say your wife?”  
“That’s all that you took from that? Yes, I said ‘my wife’, Lily and I got married last year just before we went to Miami. That’s why we went actually, for our honeymoon. But that isn’t important right now. She loves you so fucking much, but if you don’t want to believe that? Then you don’t know shit about your own sister, Frankie.”

Frank opens and closes his mouth a few times but can’t think of anything else to say so just stares Mikey down. Mikey waits until he sees Frank’s shoulders relax before carefully walking over to him, he puts his arm around Frank’s shoulders and relaxes a little himself when Frank doesn’t automatically throw him off.

“Lily and I never wanted you to find out about us this way, we were going to tell you after things settled down. If you’re anything like Lily, which I know you are, you’re going to be blaming yourself for what’s happened to her and Gee. But don’t, okay? She cares about you, and she cares about Gee and there is nothing in her that is going to let anything happen to him, and Gee is stronger than any of us give him credit for. They’ll be okay.”

Mikey gives Frank a gentle squeeze and then releases the shorter man, going to sit on the leather couch adjacent to Frank’s desk, pulling his phone out and looking at the background picture. It’s the same one that Lily has on her phone, of the two of them on the beach in Miami.

“I hope you’re right, Mikey. I really really hope you’re right.”

Frank gives Mikey an uneasy smile and walks around his desk to sit at it, resting his head on his hands like he’s praying and trying to come up with a plan of attack.


	14. Lily meets Brendon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily finally meets the man responsible for her and Gerard's kidnapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys & Gals!
> 
> I'm sorry this has taken me so long to update. I'm ridiculously insanely bust at the moment but I'll try to update more xx

Lily woke to Gee tugging on her sleeve, whimpering into her ear.

“Lily? Please wake up, please.”  
“Shh baby, I’m awake. It’s okay.”

Lily put her good arm around Gerard’s shoulders and pulled the trembling boy close, rocking him slightly to try to calm him down.

“Where are you taking us, Gabe? Please just let Gee go.”   
“Do yourself a favour, Lily?”

Keeping one hand on the wheel, and his eyes on the road, Gabe reached back and grabbed Lily by her shirt and pulled her forward.

“Keep your mouth shut. You open your mouth again and I’ll take it out on him.”

Gabe shoves Lily back and she bites her lip to keep the scream behind her teeth from the impact on her dislocated shoulder and pulls Gee back under her arm, giving him a smile to reassure him that she’s okay.

“He’s going to kill us, isn’t he?”

Gee whispers, almost so quietly that Lily doesn’t hear him.

“He won’t put a hand on you if he knows what’s good for him.”  
“He put his hands on you though, Lily. What’s going to stop him from hurting me!?”

Lily pulls Gee closer and muffles him a little with her shoulder, keeping her good hand loosely around the back of his neck so his face is in her neck.

“I’m going to keep you safe Gerard, I promise. Mikey & Frank would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you. Just do what I say and I’ll protect you.”  
I’m scared, Lily, I wanna go home and I want Frankie.”  
“I know you do, baby. I want to go home too.”

Gabe rolls his eyes from the front seat and pulls into the garage at the house, waiting until the door is securely closed behind him before getting out of the car. He opens the door on Lily’s side of the car first and pulls her out by her hair, and then shoves her against the car door once it’s closed. Gabe pins Lily’s good arm behind her back and pulls out a set of handcuffs, he cuffs her good wrist and puts the other cuff through one of her belt loops to keep her hand behind her back.

“Hey there sweetheart, you wanna get out of the car for me?”

Pete opens the door on Gee’s side of the car and sighs, looking at how terrified the kid is and instantly thinking of Ali. Gee shakes his head and scrambles back as far as he can, pulling his knees into his chest.

“I’m not gonna hurt you, I promise.”

Gabe pulls the door open, catching Gee by surprise and hauling him bodily out of the car.

“You want something done, do it yourself.”

He mutters, more so to Pete as he comes around to the opposite side of the car. Gee struggles in Gabe’s grip and starts crying, trying as hard as he can to pull away.

“Gee, baby, listen to me, it’s gonna be okay, just do as they say.”  
“I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut, Lily.”

Gabe lets go of Lily to pull her away from the car so he can slap her across the face, Pete telegraphing it and catching her before she hits her head and knocks herself out. Gee is still struggling in Gabe’s grip and trying to pull free and Lily can already see the bruises forming on Gee’s pale forearms. She pulls free of Pete’s hand on her trapped forearm, giving him a quick thank you smile and shoving Gabe with her good shoulder.

“Get your hands off him or I swear to fuck I’ll kill you.”

She growls in Gabe’s face, getting a well-aimed kick in to Gabe’s groin so he drops to his knees and is forced to let go of Gerard. Gee throws himself into Lily and she winces from the sudden pressure on her shoulder but tucks her head over his shoulder. Pete uncuffs Lily’s good hand and she wraps it around Gee and shushes him, stroking his hair and kissing the top of his head.

“I told you GeeBear, I’ll keep you safe. But you have to do what they say, okay?”  
“I’m sor…sorry.”

Gee sniffles and Lily tips his head up with a gentle hand under his chin.

“Don’t you dare apologise. That scumbag has no right to touch you.”

Lily spits on Gabe and kicks him in the ribs, wrapping her arm around Gee’s waist and keeping him close.

“Come with me please? I’ll get someone to fix your shoulder up for you.”  
“Gee stays with me.”

Pete nods and gestures towards the door into the house, following Lily and Gee as they head out of it. Patrick intercepts them at the door, giving Gee the same look that Pete did but swinging straight into action mode when he notices the condition of Lily’s shoulder.

“Pete, babe, can you go get Ali? She’ll need to fix up Miss Lily’s shoulder, and give the kid a once over too.”  
“Trick I…”

Patrick raises an eyebrow at Pete and he shuts his mouth, nodding and heading off to find Ali. Lily takes Gee’s hand and squeezes it as they follow Patrick, who leads them towards one of the spare rooms. The way Patrick thinking is that it’ll be more comfortable for Ali to deal with Lily’s shoulder up in the house, rather than down in the basement.

“I don’t want to keep calling you ‘kid’, what’s your name doll?”

Gee chews his lip nervously and just shakes his head, looking to Lily for help. Patrick gives Gee a smile, pulling the handkerchief from his pocket and offering it to him.

“His name is Gerard, and you don’t get to talk to him. Who are you, exactly? Are you the one responsible for all of this?”  
“I’m Patrick, the cute one that helped you out of the car is my boyfriend, Pete. We work for Brendon, who’s the one who had you brought here. I’m sorry Gerard, you should never have been dragged into this.”

Gee sits on the edge of the bed in the small room, Lily automatically going to stand in front of him to protect him. Patrick answers the timid knock on the door and opens it, ushering Ali inside and putting his arm around her.

“This sweet little thing here is Ali, and she’s going to fix up your shoulder, Lily. I’ll be just outside if you need me, cupcake.”

Patrick kisses the top of Ali’s head and then leaves the room, half closing the door behind him and joining Pete in the hallway.

“Gabe is in the garage. He took a knee to the groin from Lily but you know he’s not just gonna take that.”  
“You do not leave this door unattended, do you hear me? Gabe gets in there and you know that he’ll go straight for Ali. I have to go tell Brendon that Lily is here, but I’ll be back soon.”

Kissing Pete quickly, Patrick headed off down the hall to go and get Brendon and Spencer. Pete watched him go and stood firmly in front of the door, knowing that it wouldn’t be long before Gabe would coming looking for Lily.

Ali approached Lily timidly, keeping her mouth closed and not being able to look the older woman in the eye. Gee caught Ali’s eye and he smiled nervously at her. Lily frowned at Ali’s black eye and bit her tongue to keep from making noise when the girl gently took hold of her arm.

“This is going to…to h…hurt. There’s no…no way around…around it.”  
“How are you feeling, Gee?”

Gee jumped when Lily said his name and shrugged, taking Lily’s hand. He watched as Ali lifted Lily's arm as gently as she could, putting Lily's hand on her shoulder. Lily winced and a stray tear slid down her face and she grimaced at Gee.

"Don't ever dislocate your shoulder, Gee. I don't recommend it. Hurts like a bitch."

Lily laughed nervously and grunted, rolling her eyes and biting her lip hard enough to bleed as Ali relocated her shoulder.

"There...there you g...go, Miss Lily. I have some...some pain killers for y...you."  
"Thank you, Ali. It is Ali, right? What's a sweet little thing like you doing in a place like this?" 

Ali passed Lily the painkillers and Lily swallowed them dry, frowning as she noticed the swelling on Ali's face. She gently grasped the girls chin and turned her face into the light so she could see her cheek, and the finger bruises on her throat.

"You poor, sweet child. You were forced into this life, weren't you?"

Ali bit her lip and didn't say anything, Lily letting her go when she noticed how badly she was shaking.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me, but you can when you're ready. I won't hurt you I promise."

Lily gently squeezed Ali's shoulder and pulled Gee into her arms, absentmindedly stroking his hair. As Ali started packing the painkillers into the small bag she brought in with her, the door banged open and Lily looked up, masking the shock on her face as Gabe dropped the unconscious Pete on the floor and glared at them, blood dripping from his nose. 

"Petey! What did you do to him you bastard!" 

Ali shrieked at him, Lily catching her around the waist before she could go to Pete's side. Grabbing Gee and pulling him behind her, Lily stood defensively between Gabe and Gee and Ali. 

"He was in my way, and I can see why! You did a nice job of growing up Ali-Cat, you're so fucking pretty."

Gabe turned to face Lily and smirked at her, taking note of the way she put herself between him and the younger two.

"Leave her alone, creep. She's clearly been through enough!"

Lily yelled at him, reaching back to squeeze Ali's wrist reassuringly. 

"Shut up, Lily. I used to own the bitch, I can say whatever I want!"

Gabe snarled back, pulling his gun out and levelling it at Ali. Ali whimpered, Lily looking over her shoulder and smiling at Gee, who had pulled the now crying and shaking girl into his arms.

"Put that thing away you silly boy, you're not going to use it anyway."  
"You're sure of that are you?"

Lily grunted and doubled over when Gabe punched her in the stomach and he laughed and pulled her up by her hair to whisper in her ear.

"It'd be too easy to kill you, maybe I'll kill Gee, just for fun."  
"No chance in hell, like I said, you're not going to use your gun."

Gee shuddered at the mention of his name and looked at Lily, confused as to why she was winking at him. Gee only saw a glint of silver before Gabe was swearing and Lily had the gun. When he looked closer Gabe's hand was bleeding and Lily had a razor blade in one hand, and Gabe's gun in the other.

"Now, be a good boy and don't move." 

For good measure, Lily smacked Gabe over the head with the gun and smirked in satisfaction when he hit the deck out cold. Lily backed up so she was standing in front of Gee and Ali again, picking up the girls chin and smiling at her. 

"It's okay Ali, he's not gonna hurt you. Do you think you can help me and Gee get out of here?"  
“I…I can’t…can’t do that…I want to but…”

They all looked to the door as it flew open again, Ali squeaking and trying to hide the relief in her face when she saw Spencer. Brendon wouldn’t like it if he saw how happy she was to see him, luckily her happiness was short lived when she saw how happy Brendon looked when he saw the unconscious Pete.

“How the hell did you manage to knock out two of my boys, and not get a scratch on you? Your reputation precedes you, Miss Iero.”  
“Actually, I only knocked out the silly boy you sent to grab us and piss me off. I’d say your reputation precedes you, but that’d require me knowing who the hell you are.”

Tucking the razor blade back into the hidden pouch on her belt, Lily turns to Ali, immediately seeing the fear in her eyes and puts her arm around the girls shoulders. A brief look of worry flashes across Spencer’s face when he sees Lily touching his girl, but a quick, small smile that Ali sends his way calms him down again.

“How silly of me, let me introduce myself. I’m Brendon Urie, and this is my right hand man, Spencer. You can toss us back his little bitch now, she’s not going to be of anymore use to you.”  
“That’s not really a way to convince me to hand her over to you, She seems terrified if you ask me. Do you want to be here, Ali?”

Ali slowly shakes her head and bites her lip, taking the hand that Spencer extends to her and letting him pull her into his arms.

“Go and lock yourself in the bedroom, baby. I’ll make sure he doesn’t hurt Pete I promise.”

Spencer whispers hurriedly and softly into Ali’s ear and she leaves straight away, throwing a nervous and anxious smile at Gee before she goes. Lily starts carding a hand through Gee’s hair to calm him down again, keeping herself between Gee and Brendon.

“You gonna tell me what the fuck it is that you want from me? Unless you’ve got a fucking good reason for it, my husband is not going to be at all happy that you’ve kidnapped his wife and brother.”  
“All that I want is you. You’re beautiful, strong and fierce, just the kind of woman I want to sit pretty at my side. I knew once I saw you that I just had to have you, no matter what it took. You know that I’ll hurt the pretty boy to get you to do what I want, Lily.”

Gee whimpers and starts to cry and Lily shushes him and kisses his forehead, she takes the safety off the gun and points it at Brendon.

“You touch one hair on this boy’s head and I will kill you without a second thought.”

Lily snarls through gritted teeth, belatedly realising that she’s bruising Gee’s arm with the grip she has on his shoulder. Pete groans and starts to come to, Spencer dropping to his side and helping him to sit up.

“Gabe…you gotta keep him away from Ali. He…he’ll hurt her, Spencer.”  
“I don’t think we have to worry about that right now.”

Spencer nods in the general direction of Gabe’s unconscious body and Pete turns to look at him, smirking a little bit and letting Spencer pull him to his feet. Pete leans heavily on Spencer and the two of them watch as Brendon steps forward so that the gun in Lily’s hand is pressed firmly against his chest.

“You’re not going to use that on me, Lily. You won’t do that to the little boy.”  
“Just give me a reason, Urie, just give me a reason.”

Brendon raises a hand to Lily and she moves the gun to his forehead and he puts his hands up defensively.

“Put it down, Lily, and let’s talk. Let’s sit down and talk like civilised adults.”

Grabbing for the gun, Brendon uses it as a distraction to gesture towards Gerard, Spencer stepping forward and pulling Gee into his arms.

“Lily!”

Lily turns when she hears Gee yell her name and Brendon takes his opportunity, he grabs her around the neck from behind and wrestles the gun from her hand and holds it to her head.

“Do whatever the fuck you want to me, just don’t hurt Gerard. Brendon, please, just let him go.”  
“Why would I do that when I know that I can use him to get you to do what I want?”

Brendon chuckles darkly in her ear and Lily tries to hide her utter disgust when he kisses her neck.

“Now, why don’t we show you your new quarters? Once you learn to behave, Lily, you can have a bedroom and maybe I’ll let Gee go.”  
“Don’t you fucking call him ‘Gee’. I’m going to kill you, you fucking arrogant bastard!”

Frowning, Brendon shoves the gun down the front of his pants and spins Lily around. He backhands Lily hard across the face, letting her go so she hits the wall and drops to the floor out cold. Brendon picks Lily up and cradles her against his chest, smirking happily at her and turning to smile at Spencer.

“Bring him, Spence. Pete, go and get Ali, then you both stay with Gabe and tell him I want him in my office.”  
“Bren…can you leave Ali out of this please?”  
“Shut up and just do what I asked you to. Go on, Pete, and tell Ali that if she doesn’t do what she’s told? I’ll send her back with Gabe for a week to teach her a lesson on obedience.”

Brendon turns on his heel and leaves the room, Spencer sending a worried look to Pete and then following Brendon. Gee resists Spencer’s hands on him but goes, too scared that he’ll get hurt, and scared of what Brendon will do to Lily. Pete looks disgustedly at Gabe but goes down to Spencer’s room to get Ali and knocks on the door.

“Spencer?”  
“No babydoll, it’s me.”

Pete waits while Ali opens the door, frowning at the shiner that’s finally come up from Brandon hitting her earlier.

“I’m sorry.”

Ali looks at Pete, clearly confused and he sighs, pulling her into his arms.

“Sorry for what, Pete?”  
“You have to come with me and wait until Gabe comes too. I know you don’t want to, but if you don’t……”

Pete pulls back and take’s Ali’s hands in his, kissing her forehead and eying her seriously.

“I promise I won’t let him hurt you but it’ll be worse for you if you don’t come with me.”  
“O…O…okay.”

Ali shakes the whole time that Pete takes her back down to the bedroom, sitting her down on the bed and standing between her and Gabe and they both wait for Gabe to wake up.

Gerard bites his lip bloody to keep the whimpers of fear behind his teeth, too scared of what they’ll do to him if he makes noise. Spencer’s grip on his shoulders isn’t that tight, but Gee goes where he puts him when they get to the basement.

“If you do what Brendon tells you, he won’t hurt you sweetie.”

Spencer tells Gerard kindly, putting him in the corner of the cell and standing in front of him while Brendon puts Lily down on the cot on one side of the room. Brendon brushes Lily’s hair off her face and strokes her cheek, looking at her adoringly and his hand slipping lower.

“Don’t…don’t touch h…her. You can’t…can’t do that just because she’s…un…unconscious.”

Gee says, finding his voice but staying behind Spencer.

“You going to stop me, Gee? Would you prefer I touch you instead?”

Spencer stays in front of Gerard as Brendon stalks over to them.

“Get out of the way, Spencer. I’m going to teach the little brat a lesson.”

Gee whimpers and Spencer grabs Brendon’s arm and guides him out of the cell, closing and locking the door and pulling Brendon to the side.

“Are you suicidal? Frank and Mikey might let you get away with touching her, but if you touch the kid? They’ll fucking kill you, Brendon. Gabe is a fucking idiot, and his Intel is bullshit. Gerard is Mikey’s little brother, and he’s dating Frank.”

He hisses through gritted teeth, throwing his hands up in exasperation when Brendon walks away and just rolls his eyes. Brendon returns to the cell with a set of manacles on a long chain, wrapping them around one of the bars and then locking them around Lily’s wrists. He winks at Gee as he walks out again and then grabs Spencer’s arm, pulling him up the stairs.

“Don’t you dare fucking pull that shit in front of our guests ever again, Spencer. I don’t care that you’re my best friend, I’ll beat the shit out of you.”

“Forgive me if I don’t want to end up dead because you can’t keep your hands to yourself! I’m just trying to help, Bren.”

Brendon looks like he’s going to argue with Spencer, but also understands his point so he hugs him instead.

“I’m sorry, Spence. I’ll leave him alone, I promise. I’m going to go and wait in my office for Gabe, go and wait with Pete and Ali.”

Spencer does as he’s told, Brendon waiting until he’s out of sight before smirking and whistling to himself as he heads to his office.

As soon as gee hears the door lock at the top of the stairs, he curls up at the end of Lily’s cot, wrapping his arms around his knees, shaking and crying quietly, waiting for Lily to wake up.


	15. Am I Speaking Fucking Urdu Or Something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Mikey & Frank work together?

Frank was pacing back and forth across his office, had been for almost 5 hours now. Mikey, Rian and Alex were standing on one side of the room, Alex calling Hayley once every hour to update her on the situation. Ray, Ben and their other Captain, Zack were on the other side of the room, unsure about whether or not they should say something to Frank.

“Frankie……what do you want to do? How do you want to play this?”

Ray gently touched his shoulder to his attention and Frank flinched, turning around slowly and digging the heels of his hands into his eyes.

“Alright, here’s what we’re going to do. Ray, you and Alex are going to do a sweep of all the bars from here to Rutherford, anyone who looks new in town, or like they might know anything and you interrogate them. Rian, you, Zack and Ben are going to check all the usual haunts, talk to the girls in the brothels, on the corners, they’ll know if anyone has been hanging around.”

Nobody moves and Frank punches the wall between two of the bookcases.

“I’m sorry, am I speaking in Urdu or something? Move it!”  
“You call me the minute you hear anything you got me? Alex, call Hayley from the road. I’ll keep her updated from here on in.”

Alex gives Mikey a thumbs up and follows Ray obediently out of Frank’s office.

“What are we going to do, Frank?”  
“For now, we’re gonna set up a command centre, jump online, check all the message boards, see what the chatter is.”

Mikey looks at Frank like he’s crazy, upset at the suggestion that the two of them are going to do nothing.

“So we do nothing? Do you not understand what’s at risk here, Frank? My brother…your sister…”  
“I perfectly understand what’s at risk here, Mikes. You and I are going to go to the college tomorrow and see what we can find, but there’s nothing we can do for now. Gee is stronger than you think he is, okay? He’ll be alright.”  
“Surprisingly, Gee is not the one I’m worried about here.”

Frank runs a hand through his hair and looks to Mikey, not really following why it’s Lily that he’s worried about. She’s more than capable of handling herself if something’s happened.

“Why are you worried about Lily? I don’t follow.”  
“Because she’s headstrong and reckless, that’s why. She’ll do everything she can to protect Gee, and it’s what will get her hurt.”

Mikey rubs his temples and starts chewing on his lip, a nervous habit that he’s picked up from Lily. Frank reaches over to awkwardly pat Mikey on the back.

“She’ll be okay, Mikey. We both know that she’s more than capable of handling herself, she’s been fighting guys twice her size since she was ten.”  
“That’s what I’m worried about, Frankie. She’s going to get herself hurt.”

Frank debates following Mikey as he leaves the office, but it’s probably better to let him leave. Frank had never really understood his sister’s relationship with Mikey, He strongly believed that Lily had only started dating Mikey to piss him off, and they fought about it constantly.

**********

_“He’s the same age as me, Lily, what could he even offer you? He’s using you for sex, don’t you see?”  
“Oh so you think I’m stupid, and I’m easy? Is that it, Frankie?”_

_Frank shook his head, he knew that Lily would take it the wrong way._

_“That’s not what I’m saying, Lily. It’s just…you’re fifteen and…and Mikey’s nearly twenty. He’s too old for you, you’re just a kid.”  
“What did you just call me?”_

_Frank heard the gun before he looked at his sister holding it in his direction. It didn’t take a genius to figure out where she got it from._

_“Lily, honey, put the gun down okay? You’re not a kid.”_  
“You’re really good at telling me what you think I want to hear, big brother, you always have been.”  
“Just put the gun down, Lily, let’s talk about this.”

_Lily smirked and licked her lips, taking the safety off the gun and putting it to her own head, smiling at Frank._

_“You just said it yourself, you’re not stupid, please just put the gun down.”  
“Mikey said that you’d say that. Said you say my words back to me if I held the gun to my head.”_

_Giggling, Lily put the safety back on the gun and shoved it down the back of her jeans._

_“He loves me, Frank.”_

_Frank rolls his eyes at Lily and turns away, Lily grabbing him by his shoulders and turning him back to face her._

_“He…he loves me. Don’t make me choose between you, Frankie. Please.”  
“I’d never make you choose, Lily. I just want what’s best for you and…and I don’t think Mikey is.”_

_Lily looks away, her lip trembling a little as she lets go of Frank and wraps her arms around herself._

_“Nobody is ever going to be good enough for me are they?”  
“Lily……”_

_Frank reaches over to squeeze Lily’s shoulder but she shied away from him._

_“I can’t do this anymore.”  
“What are you talking about, Lily?”_

_It’s not until Lily turns back to face him that Frank realises that she’s crying, his first instinct to reach out and try to hug her, but Frank knows Lily won’t let him get near her now._

_“Mikey asked me to move in with him. I’ll be out of here by tonight. Don’t try to stop me because there is nothing you can say that’ll make me change my mind.”_

*********

That was the last civil conversation that Frank and Lily had with each other. Their parents died in a nasty car accident about a month later and Lily stopped speaking to Frank at all after that. Frank sat down at his desk and started scrolling through the gallery of photos he had of him and Gee.

“I’m coming baby boy, just hold on a little longer for me.”

Frank reached out to touch the picture of Gee, wiping the tears forming in his eyes away with the back of his hand.

“Please.”

 

Gee startled when Lily woke up, the sound of the chains around her wrists rattling shocking him out of sleep. Lily sat up and crossed her legs, bringing one of her hands up to her head.

“Ouch. I’d forgotten how much it hurts when you get KO’d by a wall. You doing alright, Gee?”  
“I’m o…okay. Are…are you?”

Lily smiled and encouraged Gee to lay down with his head in her lap and she runs her hands through his hair.

“I’m okay, baby, I’ve had worse. How long was I out?”  
“I don’t know um…maybe…maybe an hour? We……we’re going to die down here, aren’t we?”

Shaking her head, and then belatedly realising that Gee can’t see her, Lily lies down and pulls Gee on top of her.

“We’re not going to die, Gee, Mikey & Frank aren’t going to let that happen. They’ll be out there right now, trying to find us both, I promise you that.”  
“How are they going to find us, Lily? How are they even going to know that we’ve been taken?”

Gee looks up at Lily with terrified and tear filled eyes and she sits back up, leaning against the wall of their cell and cradling Gee in her arms when he crawls into her lap.

“Listen to me, Gee, my big brother and your big brother are very clever. When I talked to Mikey on the phone when we were in the car, I told him that something was wrong. By telling him to tell Frankie I was sorry? I was telling him that you’d been taken, but I was going to stay with you until they found us. All we have to do now is pray that they can work together long enough to find us, Mikey and Frank aren’t really known for their ability to get along. Something tells me that they’re love for you will override that though.”  
“So I was right, you are Mikey’s little brother.”

Scrambling out of Lily’s lap to hide behind her, Gee squeaks at the sound of Spencer’s voice. Lily looks over at Spencer and sits as far forward as the chains around her wrists will allow so that she’s blocking Gerard from his view.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you Gerard. I just wanted to come down and check on you, Lily. Would you like me to get Ali down here to have a look at your head?”   
“No, thank you Spencer, but I’m alright. I don’t think the young lady wants to come down here, she was scared enough helping me out upstairs. Is there something else you wanted?”

Lily doesn’t think that Spencer is all bad, there’s something about how he was with Ali when they were upstairs earlier.

“I um, I really did want to come and see if you were alright, and to check on you both. Also I wanted to tell you how sorry I am that you got caught up in all of this Gerard, but you don’t need to be afraid. Brendon won’t hurt you, I give you my word.”  
“You promise?”

Spencer puts his hand through the bars of the cell, closing his fist but holding out his pinky.

“I promise.”

Gee looked over Lily’s shoulder to give Spencer a small smile and held his pinky up too but he didn’t dare get up and go any closer, preferring to stay hidden behind Lily where he was safe.

“I’ll talk to Brendon about getting those chains off you, Lily, but he’s going to want something in return.”  
“I would expect anything less than that from him. Thank you for coming to check on us, Spencer.”

Spencer gives Lily a small nod, and then a smile to Gerard and heads back upstairs. Lily watches him as he leaves and puts her arm around Gee, kissing the side of his head and smiling.

“You don’t need Spencer’s word, Gee, I won’t let Brendon hurt you. He’s right though, Brendon won’t touch you. I’ll break his fingers if he does.”  
“You promise?”  
“I promise. Now lay down and try and get some sleep baby.”

Gee pulls Lily down to lay with him and he curls into her side and Lily smiles at him, running a hand through his hair until Gee starts snoring softly then closing her eyes herself.


	16. Flashbacks & Filler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all in the title really! There's a couple of flashbacks in this chapter, one from Lily, and one from Mikey. It's also a little bit of filler, but it was necessary for the flashbacks. Enjoy!

Lily woke up to Gee’s snores and sat up, looking down at the sleeping boy. He looked so much like Mikey when he was asleep, just so much younger and innocent. Mikey had filled her in on the important details about his little brother, but there was so much more that Lily wanted to know about the boy. She wanted to know what his interests and hobbies were, and what Frank was like as a boyfriend. There was little she knew about Frank, it had been years since the two of them had spoken a civil word to each other. The last time they’d spoken to each other was after their parent’s funeral and even then it wasn’t a friendly conversation.

_“He hates me, Mikey! He wouldn’t even fucking look at me at the funeral.”  
“He doesn’t hate you, baby. He’s just hurting right now.”_

_Mikey pulled Lily into his arms and tried to stop her from breaking down in hysterics again. He ran his hand through her hair in an attempt to calm her down and kissed her forehead._

_“I’m hurting too! Doesn’t he care that I’m hurting?”  
“Of course he cares, Lily. You know what your brother is like. Frankie just doesn’t know how to show his feelings. Have you eaten today?”_

_Lily shakes her head against Mikey’s chest and he frowns, tipping her face up so she’s looking him in the eye._

_“I’m gonna go get you something to eat, and make you some tea. Why don’t you go wait in your room for me, yeah?”  
“I…yeah. Yeah okay.”_

_Mikey ducks his head so he can kiss Lily when she offers her mouth, brushing her hair off her face and smiling. Lily goes to her bedroom as she’s been told and Mikey waits until she’s out of sight before heading to the kitchen, where he knows that Frank has been hiding since they got home from the funeral._

_“How’re you holding up, Frankie?”_

_Frank startled at the sound of Mikey’s voice and dropped the plate he was cleaning and it clattered into the sink. He dug the heels of his hands into his eyes before turning around._

_“I’m…I’m okay. Thanks, Mikes. How’s……how’s Lily?”  
“She’s a fucking mess, Frank. Thinks that you hate her and is in her bedroom in tears.”_

_Mikey knows that he needs to choose his next words carefully, arguing with either of the Iero siblings sometimes was not unlike fighting with a brick wall._

_“Frankie, I know that you’re hurting, and that you miss your Mum and Dad, and I’m sorry. Lily is hurting too, and I can comfort her, but it’s not me she needs right now. She needs her big brother to hold her while she cries and tell her that everything is going to be okay. She needs you, Frank.”  
“It’s Lily’s fault they’re dead, Mikey, I can’t even look at her let alone be a good brother and hug her.”_

_Frank shouldered past Mikey to go and sit on the couch in the lounge room, his head in his hands and taking shuddering, sobbing breaths. It took Mikey’s brain a second to catch up and register what Frank said and he stormed into the lounge as it sunk in._

_“How the fuck do you figure that one, Frank? How the fuck is it Lily’s fault that your Mom and Dad died in a fucking car accident!”_

_Mikey was trying not to yell, the last thing he needed was for Lily to hear the absolute insanity coming out of Frank’s mouth._

_“Go in there, and talk to your fucking sister! I am NOT going to let her cry herself to sleep again and wake up screaming because she misses you!”_

_Leaning down to grab Frank by the front of his shirt, Mikey pulls him to his feet and growls in his face._

_“Talk to Lily. I won’t ask you again.”  
“Go fuck yourself, Way. You don’t get to tell me what to do. Especially when it involves my bitch sister!”_

_Mikey has punched Frank in the face before he really realises what he’s done, and Frank has punched him back before he gets a chance to react._

_“Stop it! Stop it both of you!”_

_Lily screamed, trying to get in between Frank and Mikey to stop them fighting. Mikey pushed her behind him and stood protectively in front of her when Frank took a swing at her._

_“You…you really think that of me, Frankie? You think I’m…I’m a bitch?”  
“I didn’t mean for you to hear that, honey. You know I don’t think that.”_

_Mikey scoffs and shakes his head._

_“Stop lying to her, Frank. Tell her the truth! The last fucking thing she needs right now is you telling her more lies!”  
“Baby, what are you talking about? Frankie…I don’t…what is he saying?”_

_Lily turned big, tear filled eyes on Frank and he broke, dropping to his knees and crying. Mikey let her go when Lily ran to Frank, dropping to her knees by his side and wrapping her arms around him. Frank let her hold him for a minute before shoving her off and hauling himself to his feet._

_“Don’t fucking touch me, Lily. I can’t stand the fucking sight of you right now! Do I really think you’re a bitch? Yes I fucking do! Mom and Dad would still be alive if it wasn’t for you being a selfish, stubborn, whiny little princess!”_

_Frank stormed from the room and left Lily crying in a heap on the floor and she jumped when his bedroom door slammed shut. Mikey carefully walked over and picked up his little heap of crying girlfriend and carried her out to the car, buckling her in before reversing from the driveway and taking his girl home._

Lily looked down at Gee and gently brushed the hair off his face, not realising that she was crying until her tears hit her hand and she dug the heels of her hands into her eyes.

“Aww come on, Lily, don’t cry, what is it that you keep telling Gerard? Oh yeah, it’s going to be okay.”  
“You wish I was crying because of you. What do you want, Brendon?”

Brendon smirked at Lily and unlocked the door to the cell, producing a set of keys from his pocket and approaching them.

“Thought you might want your hands back, would you like that baby?”  
“Don’t call me baby, and don’t…”

Lily kicks are Brendon’s hand when he reaches toward Gerard, not at all liking the predatory look on his face.

“Don’t touch Gerard. Do whatever you want to me, but you and your lot keep your hands off the kid. What do you want in return for taking them off hmm? You don’t seem the type of man to give something without wanting something else in return.”  
“Your smarter than I gave you credit for, your boy trained you well.”

Lily scoffs and rubs her wrists where the metal has cut in when Brendon undoes them, pulling the cuffs free from the bars and wrapping them around his neck. Brendon squeaks in surprise but just laughs, amused and turned on by Lily’s resourcefulness.

“I think you’ll find it was me who taught my man a few things, underestimate me again and I will kill you. No point killing you now when I’m still trapped in a basement and none of your lackeys are around to see it.”  
“Let’s take a walk, shall we? You have my word that nobody will come down here, the kid will be safe.”

Brendon pries the chain from around his neck and offers Lily his hand with a smile, she eyes him sceptically but accept his hand and lets Brendon pull her to her feet. Using the grip he has on her hand, Brendon twists Lily’s arm up behind her back and pulls her flush against him, her back to his chest. Chuckling in her ear he smells her hair and then softly kisses Lily’s neck and she cringes but lets it happen, letting Brendon have his moment of satisfaction.

“I really can’t decide on if I want to hurt you or not, Lily. I think you’d make pretty noises for me if I did.”  
“In your dreams, little boy.”  
“I’m determined to make you scream, now. Guess you’ve made up my mind for me. I’m going to hurt you, then I’m going to send pictures to your pretty boyfriend. See if I can’t make him snap and come after you without thinking, then I’ll kill him and make you watch.”

Lily laughs at Brendon’s threats, knowing that if he sends pictures of her hurt that it’ll make Mikey be more calculated with his decisions. Mikey isn’t the quick-thinking typing when it comes to Lily, if she’s in any sort of danger he’ll be calm and precise in his plans to get her back.

“Bring it on, asshole. Bring it on.”

Lily spares a glance at the still sleeping Gerard and lets Brendon drag her from the room.

“You do know that I paid off most of the cops in my city, Mikes. You CAN drive a little faster, we are in kind of a hurry.”  
“Don’t backseat drive me, man. Jesus, you’re as bad as Lily!”

Frank chuckles but Mikey does speed up a little as he’s been told, he’s just as anxious to have Lily back in his arms as Frank is about Gerard.

“Without sounding sappy, Frankie, I just…thank you for looking after Gee. I know after your Mom and Dad died I wasn’t much of a big brother to him, and took care of him when I couldn’t. I know I’m still not the best brother to him, but I’m trying. The way you look out for him and love him, I will always owe you for that.”  
“You don’t have to thank me for anything, Mikey. I would have done it anyway because I love him. But since we’re on the topic? I know how much of a shit big brother I was to Lil after our parents, I don’t think she would have survived that without you. You may be a bad brother, but you’re still a better brother to Gee than I have ever been to Lily. I’m really glad you have each other.”

Not knowing what to say to each other, Frank & Mikey sit in silence the rest of the way to the college. Mikey turns the radio up to fill the silence and thumbs through the photos he has on his phone of Lily, Gerard and the three of them together, trying not to show Frank how emotional everything is making him. He and Lily don’t do well when they’re forced to spend time away from each other, they both need the other to keep them sane.

“Why do you think whoever did this took Gee and Lily? Surely if they knew to take Gee, that would have known that they didn’t need Lily as well. Both of us would do anything to ensure Gee’s safety if he was ever in jeopardy.”  
“Maybe Gee wasn’t the intended target? It could have been he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.”  
“You think they were after Lily?”

Mikey shrugs, running a hand through his hair and tugging a little on the ends. It had honestly crossed his mind more than once that whoever had done this was only interested in Lily. Not only was she beautiful, Lily had quite the reputation around New Jersey. She was ruthless, violent and smart as hell. They were the things that drew Mikey to her in the first place, it never mattered to him that Lily was only 15 when they first met because she was more mature than any 15 year old he’d ever met before.

“Frankie…You know that Lily being your sister had nothing to do with why I was into her to start with, right? She told me once that she believed that you thought I only wanted her because it’d get a reaction out of you, but that’s just not true. It was Lily’s reputation and her beauty that got me interested, I almost backed off when I found out who she was.”  
“I know. Did Lily ever tell you what she did to me when I suggested that was the case?”

Mikey shakes his head and waits for Frank to elaborate, he can probably guess how Lily took to that information, but he’d like to hear it from Frank. Frank laughs and turns to Mikey with a smile.

“She gave me a black eye and nearly fractured my bloody eye socket she hit me so hard! The whole side of my face swelled up so badly I couldn’t see for about a week until the swelling went down. I sort of worked out then that it was probably better not to question Lily’s decisions when it came to her love life. That was the only thing I ever tried to protect her from, from guys that would try to take advantage of her.”  
“Her temper is kind of legendary, so that doesn’t surprise me. She’s given me her fair share of bruises over the years. To be honest I was a little intimidated by her at first, actually took me nearly the whole night to work up the courage to introduce myself to her.”

_The party had been raging on for nearly an hour before anyone grabbed Mikey’s attention enough to drag him away from the conversation he was having with Evan and Sam about gun running. It was the girls eyes that he noticed first because of how bright green they were, accentuated by thick black eyeliner and pale white skin. He drank in the rest of her appearance and appreciated what he was seeing. The girl was wearing a pair of black ripped skinny jeans with the cuffs rolled up to her shins, a dark, but almost see-through purple chiffon shirt that nipped in delicately around her tiny waist and was tucked into her jeans, black suspenders and a black ¾ sleeve blazer, the whole outfit topped off a pair of about 4 inch black ankle boots._

_“Hey Sam, who’s that?”_

_Sam follows Mikey’s eyeline to try to work out who he’s so blatantly staring at and rolls his eyes. Of course Mikey is going to be staring at Lily fucking Iero._

_“Don’t even go there, Mikes, she is so not worth the drama.”_  
“Her name, Sam.”  
“Lily Iero.”

_Lily looks over when Sam says her name, leaning forward to whisper something in her friend’s ear and winking at Mikey before disappearing into the crowd of people on the dancefloor._

_“She’s beautiful.”_  
“Don’t go there, Mikey. Lily may be beautiful, but she’s also violent and batshit crazy.”  
“Tell me everything you know about her, Sam.”.

_  
Hailey nudged Lily with her arm and nodded in the direction of the guy staring at her from across the room and Lily turned her head to look at her admirer._

_“That’s Mikey fuckin’ Way staring at me, why would Mikey Way be staring at me?”  
“Because you look fucking beautiful, babe. Wink at him and then come get a drink with me.”_

_Lily does as she’s been told, making sure Mikey is looking at her when she winks and then follows Hailey through the crowd of people on the dancefloor. They meet up with Cameron in the kitchen and source some beers for themselves before heading out to the back garden._

_“You’ve got some nerve showing your face here, Iero.”_

_Lily grunts as she’s shoved hard into the brick wall near the door with a hand around her throat. She glares at the man choking her and holds a hand up to stop Hayley and Cameron from intervening._

_“What are you talking about, Bryar? Get the fuck off me.”_

_Bob Bryar, a well-built, stocky blonde man does the exact opposite, tightening his grip on Lily’s throat and holding the switchblade to her stomach._

_“You’ve undercut me and at least 6 other people at this party, you fucking little bitch. I’m out 10K because of you!”_  
“Aww, your gear not doing a good enough job, Bobby? I fail to see how that’s my fault.”  
“Shut your fucking mouth! This ends now, Iero, you hear me? Either you swear you’re going to stop selling your product, or I fucking gut you here and now and end it.”

_Lily smiles and laughs at the angry look on Bob’s face, grabbing his wrist on the hand around her throat._

_“I have a better idea. Why don’t I let you fuck me, and then I’ll give you a cut of whatever I make.”_

_Bob kissing her is the distraction Lily needs to get him to let go of the knife, which she then plunges into his stomach. Letting go of Lily’s throat, Bob’s eyes widen in shock and he drops to his knees, clutching his stomach where the knife is still stuck in him._

_“You…little…bitch!”  
“Don’t ever threaten me again, Bryar, or I’ll stick you somewhere with a knife where you won’t survive.”_

_Lily growls in his face and then punches Bob hard enough it knocks him off his knees and onto his back, spitting on the bleeding man and casually rearranging her clothes._

_“Anybody else have something they’d like to say to me?”_

_Hayley gives Cameron her drink and drags Lily back into the house and into the bathroom, making sure the door is locked before speaking._

_“Are you out of your fucking mind, Lily?!? Stabbing someone in the middle of a crowded party!”_  
“Oh calm down would you? I made sure I didn’t hit anything important, Bryar will live. Besides, he threatened to gut me! What was I supposed to do?”  
“You’re supposed to control your temper, babe. Cameron and I will deal with the clean-up, okay? Try and stay out of trouble until we get back.”

_Unlocking the door, Hayley kisses Lily’s forehead and heads back out to the backyard to get the injured Bob to hospital. Lily washes her hands of blood and makes sure there’s none on her clothes before heading back into the house and onto the dancefloor. She dances with a couple of guys, and a few girls over the course of the evening but Lily’s eyes are constantly on Mikey.  After three hours and no movement from Mikey, Lily takes it on herself to go and talk to him. Lily crosses her arms over her chest and cocks her hip._

_“Didn’t your Mom ever tell you it’s rude to stare?”_

_Mikey looks up at Lily and just drinks in how much prettier she is close up. Lily giggles and plants herself in Mikey’s lap, straddling him and putting her hands on his shoulders._

_“I…I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself. You’re beautiful.”_  
“Thank you, kind Sir. I’m Lily, by the way. Lily Iero.”  
“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lily.”

_Mikey kisses her on the cheek and Lily blushes at the sweetness of the action and bites her lip. Mikey cups her cheek and pulls Lily’s lip free from her teeth with his thumb._

_“Don’t bite your lip.”  
“Why’s that?”_

_Grinning wolfishly, Mikey pulls Lily a little closer and leans up to whisper in her ear._

_“Makes me have impure thoughts about taking advantage of you.”_

_Mikey kissed Lily’s neck and pulled back again, resting his hands on her thighs._

_“I’d like to think I’m more of a gentleman than that, Lily. What are you doing tomorrow?”  
“Mikey…”_

_Sam interrupted, and Mikey held his hand up to silence him, Sam sighing in exasperation and get up, throwing a dirty glare at the back of Lily’s head. Lily bit her lip again as Sam stood up, licking her lips when she realised what she’d done._

_“Sorry.”  
“You will be. You’re gonna put you’re number in my phone, then tomorrow I’m going to call you and we’re going out. Okay?”_

_Mikey handed Lily his phone and she smiled, putting her number in, kissing Mikey on the cheek and standing up from his lap._

_“I…I’d like that. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, Mikey.”  
“You too, gorgeous.”_

The rest, as they say, was history. Mikey had taken Lily out for a romantic dinner the following evening and they’d started officially dating a few weeks later. Lily was ecstatic when she came home and told Frank that Mikey had asked her out, the incident in the evening with Bob marring the conversation they’d had and it quickly turning sour.

“When we get there, Mikey? Let me do the talking. The registrar has been sweet on me since Gee started school, he’s more likely to give me answers.”  
“Sure, Frankie. You take the lead. I’ve never been good at not being confrontational when it comes to my brother, or Lily.”  
“Yeah, I know.”

Frank laughed and Mikey couldn’t help but laugh as well, both of them knowing that neither one was particularly good at being rational when it came to their significant others. It was easier to get along with Frank than Mikey originally thought it would be, and he was filled with renewed confidence as they pulled up at Gee’s college.


	17. A new lead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little update to tide you guys over while I study for exams. Please enjoy! <3

Mikey pulls up in the lot next to Lily’s car, using his spare key to open it.

“You let my sister buy a Trans Am?”  
“Frankie, this is Lily we’re talking about. You know she doesn’t handle being told no. I supported her decision to buy a Trans Am, and then had one of my boys install brand new brakes, shockers, and every other safety device I could think of. Oh, and a tracking device so I always know where she is. There’s nothing missing out of her car, so I guess that’s something?”  
“Lily let you put a tracker in her car?”

Locking Lily’s car and pocketing the keys, Mikey rolls his eyes and turns Frank towards the main building by his shoulders and follows him to the entrance.

“Lily doesn’t know I put it in there.”  
“Do I even want to know how you get away with half this shit, Mikes? Lily would fucking kill me if I tried to do something like that to her.”

Frank laughs when Mikey just shrugs and giggles at him, and the two of them head into the office of the college. The registrar looks up as they come in and blushes when he sees Frank, throwing a dazzling smile in their direction.

“Frankie! What are you doing here? Gee doesn’t have classes today. And who’s your cute friend?”  
“You’re too kind, Syn. This is Gee’s big brother, Mikey.”  
“The cute gene clearly runs in the family! Although I think sexy is a better description for you, Mikey.”

Synyster Gates, the pretty, dark haired, brown eyed, pale guy behind the desk winks at Mikey and he smiles back, leaning against the desk and gently gripping Syn’s chin.

“Thanks, my wife thinks so too. But, you’re pretty cute yourself, honey.”

Mikey giggled as he pulled back and Syn’s blush deepened and Frank rolled his eyes.

“Your wife? Well you’re no fun! Oh! How’d that surprise for Gee go yesterday, Frank?”  
“The surprise?”

Frank and Mikey share a look before they both turn back to Syn.

“Yeah, your cousin Gabe came in and asked what class Gee had. Gabe said that you guys were planning a surprise for him so he had to pick Gee up……”  
“Syn, sweetie, I don’t have a cousin named Gabe. Can you describe him for me? Mikes…”  
“Already on it.”

Mikey’s phone is already in his hand when Frank turns around and he tries to keep his face neutral when he looks back at Syn.

“Frankie, is…is Gee okay?”  
“He’s missing, Syn, and so is my sister. Can you text M and tell him to call me? What did this Gabe guy look like? I need you to be as specific as you can.”  
“Gabe was tall, dark hair, kinda like mine, and brown eyes. Definitely not from Jersey. I haven’t seen him around here before, or around any of M’s parties.”

Syn was the older brother of one of Frank’s associates, a young man by the name of M Shadows. Syn, M, and Syn’s boyfriend, Zacky Vengeance, ran a string of brothels in Belleville and gave Frank a cut of their business in exchange for him providing security.

“I’m sorry, Frankie. I…I didn’t know.”  
“It’s okay, babe. Telling me about Gabe is going to make a huge difference in finding my boy. Mikey, what do you know?”  
“One of my guys in New York, Johnny, is running a check on Gabe’s name but it’d be helpful if he had more than just a first name to go off. Syn, honey, did he give you a last name?”

Syn slowly shakes his head and then turns to his computer and checks through a few things, biting his lip.

“He only wrote ‘Gabe’ in the sign-in register, sorry Mikey.”  
“Don’t worry about it, honey. Frankie, Alex just texted me and he said that he’s getting signal from Lily’s phone about 3 miles from here.”

Frank nodded and pocketed his phone after sending a quick message to Zacky about Syn needing to be comforted when he got home. Syn cared about Gerard and part of him taking the job at the college was so he could look out for the kid.

“Alright, let’s go find Lily’s phone. Syn, if you think of anything else call me.”  
“I will. Frank I…”

Shaking his head, Frank reached out to squeeze the man’s shoulder.

“Hush Syn, it’s okay. You couldn’t have known. Zacky is gonna come get you and take you home. Mikey can go get Lily’s phone on his own if you want me to stay with you?”  
“I’ll be okay, Frank. Keep me updated and let me know if you hear anything and if there’s anything we can do to help.”

Mikey threw a smile in Syn’s direction and headed outside to wait for Frank, calling Lily’s phone just to hear her voicemail.

_Hey, you’ve called Lily, sorry I can’t take your call, I’m fucking busy. Leave a message but I probably won’t call you back, unless you’re Mikey, love you baby.”_

“That was quick, I take it you got Syn’s message?”

Frank came out of the building on his phone, heading back to the car and Mikey followed him.

**M: Yeah, he said it was urgent. What happened?**

_Frank: My boy and my sister are missing, haven’t heard anything from them since yesterday afternoon. I need a favour._

**Shit, Frankie, I’m so sorry. You must be worried out of your skull! You don’t think Lily would hurt him, do you?**

_God no, she adores Gee. Mikey’s out of his mind with worry as well. Surprisingly, we’re working together. Can you come to my place? Zacky’s on his way to get Syn and then I want you guys to head over._

**Sure, Frank. Anything for you. I’ll put a call out and see if I can find out anything between now and then.**

_Thank you, Shadows. I owe you._

Mikey raises a brow as Frank hangs up and pockets his phone, then passes him his phone.

“That’s where Alex is getting a signal from Lily’s phone, we’re gonna go find it. So how does Syn fit into all of this?”  
“His boyfriend and brother run a couple of brothels in town, and I provide them with security in exchange for a cut of the business. Syn has always adored Gee so I pulled some strings to get him this job so he could keep an eye on him when I couldn’t.”  
“Fair enough. He’s cute, you ever been there?”

Mikey winked at Frank and chuckled at the surprised look on his brother-in-law’s face, the car roaring to life and the two of them heading back out to the road. Frank just sort of gaped at Mikey for a couple of minutes, not saying anything but keeping an eye on the phone to make sure they were still headed toward the location of his sisters phone.

“I didn’t…I wasn’t…I was unaware that you swung that way. I mean, I’d heard about you and Alex from Sam, but I wasn’t sure whether to believe it or not.”  
“There’s a lot that you don’t know about me, Frank. Firstly, I appreciate a fine body, regardless of the make. I don’t know what Sam told you, but Alex and I aren’t screwing, he just allows me to explore certain things that I can’t with Lily.”

Frank holds his hand up to make Mikey shut his mouth.

“I do not need to know what you and my little sister get up to in the bedroom so please stop talking. Lily’s phone should be about 400 yards on our left if this is right.”  
“As if I was gonna tell you, dude! At least you don’t have to watch us together, Lily told me all about her having to stand there and watch while you and Gee played tonsil hockey the other day.”

Frank turns beet red while Mikey laughs at him and carefully pulls the car over, jumping down from the cab so they can walk along the road to find it.

“Mikes…I found it. There’s nothing wrong with it though, the screens cracked but it’s just missed calls from the two of us and a bunch of text messages.”

Frank hands Mikey the phone and he unlocks it, looking through the messages and missed calls to see if there is anything interesting on there.

“I’ll get it to my tech girl and see if she can pull anything off it but…”

Mikey opens a text message from a number he doesn’t recognise and stops talking, turning a whiter shade of pale than he normally is. There’s a picture attached to the message of Lily, her hands cuffed above her head, a gag and blindfold in place and one of her shoulders a bloody mess. Frank catches Mikey around the waist when his knees buckle, struggling a little bit under the taller man’s weight. He takes the phone from Mikey’s hand and shoves it in his pocket, carrying him to the car and putting him in the passenger seat, resting a hand on his knee.

“This town isn’t that big and there isn’t that many places to hide. Between your guys, mine, and Shadows and his boy, we will find them. The bastards responsible for Lily and Gee going missing are going to pay for what they’ve done Mikey, I promise.”  
“I’m gonna fucking kill them, Frank. Every last one.”

Frank grinned at the bloodlust on Mikey’s face and walked around to the drivers side, the car roaring into life and heading for home. Plans were going to be made and Frank was going to do everything he could to ensure that his sister and boyfriend were returned home in one piece. The city was going to burn around them, and everyone involved in their kidnapping was going to pay dearly for their mistake.


	18. Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning - Torture (NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART!)  
> Skip to the part after the ********* to not read it.

Brendon stalked over to pull the blindfold roughly from Lily’s eyes, stroking the girl’s cheek sweetly before backhanding her hard across the face. Lily made no noise as Brendon struck her, glaring at him and swallowing harshly around the gag. There were no tears on Lily’s face, even though she was in a fair amount of pain. Brendon had dug the penknife into her shoulder repeatedly until the wound was dripping with blood, then taken a photo of her predicament and sent it to her phone. Gabe had told him that she had thrown it out the window when he’d picked up her and Gerard, and Brendon knew that her boyfriend would find it.

“You’re one tough bitch, Lily. Most people would be in tears and screaming with a wound like that, and yet you’re quiet.”

Lily shifted a little and huffed out a frustrated breath, glaring at Brendon, irritated and angry at her predicament. She wasn’t scared of what Brendon was going to do to her, confident that her boy was much more capable of causing her pain. She rolled her eyes and bit her tongue as Brendon dug his thumb into the wound in her shoulder, her fingers twitching a little bit out of pain. Brendon pulled the gag from Lily’s mouth and she licked her lips then spat, catching Brendon’s cheek and smirking.

“Is that the best you’ve got, sweetheart? I’ve been in this business for a long fucking time, I’ve had much worse than what I think you can dish out.”  
“Oh I don’t doubt that you have, except I don’t really want to hurt you. I just want to have some fun with you. Maybe I should put you on your knees instead, I bet I could make use of you that way.”

Brendon leant forward to try and kiss her but Lily was anticipating it and swung her head forward in a vicious headbutt, wincing a little at the force of the impact and the effect it had on her. Brendon dropped to the ground at her feet and she kept her foot on his chest to keep him down

“Keep running your mouth Urie, you will never fucking touch me. If you do, there is no end to the hell that my boy and the rest of our friends will bring down on you. You even TRY it with me and I don’t give if a fuck if anyone is around to see me, I will kill you myself.”

She spat at Brendon again and kicked him hard in the ribs, smirking in satisfaction as she heard a sickening crack reverberate around the room.

“I told you not to underestimate the bitch, Bren. You never fucking listen to me.”

Lily jerked her head in the direction of the voice coming from the basement door, the voice that she definitely recognised. Real fear flashed across her face as he entered the dull lit room, hauling Brendon to his feet and easing the dazed and injured man into a chair.

“Cameron? Wh…why?”  
“I got bored of taking orders from a spoiled, submissive little bitch, and he pays me better than you ever would. The worst fucking part about all of this was pretending to love Hayley.”

Cameron picked the gag back up from where Brendon had dropped it on the small table in the dungeon, shoving it unceremoniously into Lily’s mouth and smiling at the rage and fear in his former boss’s eyes.

“The bitch is dead. It was fun making her scream, Lil, I think it’ll be more fun making you scream though. Now I just have to decide where I’m going to start.”

Lily couldn’t hold back the tears in her eyes at the satisfied and predatory look on the boy’s pretty face. Hayley had taught Cameron everything that he knew about torture and murder and Lily knew it, she knew what Hayley was capable of and was terrified at Cameron subjecting her to suffering using those skills.

“Your boy and your brother are working together to try and find you and the little brat, and when they do, I’m going to delight in killing them both, and making the two of you watch.”

He whispered quietly into Lily’s ear and giggled at the fear in her eyes, picking up a double-edged knife from the table and showing it to her. Lily made no sound as he used it to remove her shirt and then moved behind her.

“Feel free to scream, babe, nobody can hear you.”

Cameron smiled at the muffled ‘fuck you’ that came from behind the gag and slowly dragged the blade from Lily’s shoulder blade to lower back. To her credit, Lily didn’t make a sound but the tears were now flowing freely from her eyes as Cameron repeated the action several times. Lily could feel the blood dripping down her spine and arms from where the cold steel shackles had dug into her wrists where she now hung limply, in too much pain to do much of anything. Cameron stopped, and Lily heard him put the knife down but knew there was much worse coming her way. Hayley had been one of the best in the business and Cameron taught her everything she knew, and Lily cried harder at the knowledge that her best friend of nearly 10 years was apparently dead.

“Do you still want her to be able to walk, Brendon?”

Cameron asked cheerily, using the end up the baseball bat to pick Lily’s head up so she was looking him in the eye.

“Do whatever you want, Cameron. Just take the gag out, I want to hear her scream.”  
“Whatever I want, huh? I can think of a few things. Do you still whip the shit out of your pet when he annoys you?”

Brendon grins wickedly and nods, heading out of the room. Cameron puts the bat down on the table and Lily sighs in relief but she doesn’t see him pick up the bowl of salt. He walks back behind Lily and pulls the gag from her mouth once more, wrapping his hand around her neck and speaking at her ear.

“She begged for her life before I cut out her tongue and slit her throat. Bet she never would have guessed that it’d be her little protégé that ended her life.”  
“I trusted you. I would have given you more money if you had of asked me. Please, Cameron, don’t do this. I’ll give you whatever you want. Just...please.”

Cameron just laughed, smiling at the pained whimpers that slipped through Lily’s lips as he slowly and methodically began to rub salt into the cuts down her back. He was almost done by the time Brendon came back with a thin, leather whip that he often used to beat Ryan back into line.

“I hope you’re planning on cleaning those up when you’re done. I can get the little bitch to stitch them closed if need be.”  
“Nah, they aren’t deep enough to need stitches. Lily’s always been a bleeder, doesn’t take much to draw blood from her.”

Putting the salt down, Cameron went to wash his hands, leaving Lily alone with Brendon.

“It didn’t have to be this way Lily, if you just did what I wanted I wouldn’t have to do this.”  
“You’re not doing anything, Brendon, you clearly don’t have the fucking balls so you’re getting someone else to do it for you. You’re fucking pathetic you know that? When I get out of here, and I will, I’m going to kill you.”

Brendon smiled at Lily, brushing her hair off her face and riding her face of tears.

“Still defiant I see, I think that will soon change. When Cameron breaks you, I’ll come for you.”  
“You will never break me.”

Lily shut her mouth after that and looked away, pulling her chin free from Brendon’s grip.

“She’ll be screaming soon enough, Bren, don’t worry.”  
“Do you worst, pretty boy, I’m not scared of you.”

Cameron laughed and stepped in front of Lily, taking in the fear in her eyes that betrayed the words coming from her mouth.

“You say that, honey, but I can see it all over your face. You are scared of me, because you know what I can do to you.”

Lily flinched when Cameron raised his hand as if to backhand her and he laughed, taking the whip from Brendon and making a few practice swings with it and walking behind Lily. She yelped as Cameron landed the first strike of the whip across her back. It wasn’t enough to break the skin but it hurt and surprised her and Lily cursed herself for making noise, she didn’t want to give either men that satisfaction of hearing her scream. Lily also knew that she couldn’t possibly keep the silence up for long as Cameron increased the speed and force of the strikes with the whip.

“I’m sorry, Mikey.”

Lily whispered to herself, trying to get the image of Brendon’s stupid smirking face out of her head as she started screaming, unable to hold back any longer.

****************************

As soon as Frank and Mikey returned to the house they knew that something was wrong, Alex had Sam in his arms and both of them were crying.

“What happened, Lex? What’s wrong?”  
“I…I went back to…to the house to check on Hayley…but…by the time I got there it was…it was too late. She’s dead, Mikey. He…tortured her before he killed her and…and he left us a message.”

Sam hands Alex’s phone to Mikey so he can look at the photo open on the screen of the message written on the wall.

**THE SAD THING ABOUT BETRAYAL IS THAT IT NEVER COMES FROM YOUR ENEMY**

“Is that written in blood?”  
“Hayley’s.”

Sam says grimly, taking Alex over to go and sit down where Rian takes over comforting him. Alex and Hayley had been friends for a long time and were closer than family, her death was hitting him harder than Cameron’s betrayal was.

“I’m sorry, Sam. I know you and Cameron were close. I’m also sorry for what I let them do to you.”  
“What’s done is done, Mikes, don’t worry about it. You were just trying to protect Lily. I get it.”

Mikey embraces Sam with a smile, glad that for now things seem to be okay between them.

“When we find them, he’s mine.”

Alex’s voice is harsh and Mikey winces, the other wasn’t particularly known for his bloodlust and Mikey was concerned what taking Cameron out would do to the man but he knew he didn’t really have a choice.

“Provided he hasn’t touched Gee, he’s all yours.”

Frank threw a smile at Alex, and another one at Ben when he waltzed in with Syn, his boyfriend, and his brother.

“Which one of you fuckers is Mikey?”

Mikey looked over at the mention of his name and took in the guy with glasses, short dark hair, snakebites and the pretty green eyes.

“That’d be the lanky blonde one over there.”

Ben provides ‘helpfully’ and Frank rolls his eyes because he knows what’s coming next. Zacky strides over and offers Mikey his hand, and he tentatively takes it, not entirely sure what to expect. Syn says nothing but walks over to smack Ben across the back of the head, giving him a disapproving look.

“Zacky Vengeance, it’s nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you from some of my girls. However……”

Keeping hold of Mikey’s hand Zacky punches him hard in the jaw, smirking at the confused and surprised look on Mikey’s face.

“……if you touch my boy again I’ll beat the living shit out of you.”  
“I was flirting with him first, Zacky, I told you that!”

Syn crosses his arms over his chest and pouts as his boyfriend releases Mikey and strides over to him.

“Oh I’m well aware of that, you fuckin’ slut. You’ll be punished for that in due course.”

Zacky gets a hand in the taller man’s hair and kisses him roughly, growling at the delighted whimper-moan he gets in response.

“Dude that’s my brother, do you have to do that in front of me?”

M puts his arm around Frank’s shoulders and rolls his eyes, clearing his throat to get Syn and Zacky’s attention. M is similar in appearance to his older brother and has the same dark hair, it’s shorter than Syn’s and his eyes are green. He also has spider bites and 2 sleeves worth of tattoos.

“How’re you holding up, Frankie?”  
“Remember how worried you were when those 2 idiots took off to Australia for 2 weeks without telling you? Pretty much like that.”

Frank accepts the hug he’s offered and drops his voice so the others can’t hear.

“Mikey won’t admit it but he’s not doing any better, my boys won’t but go easy on him okay?”  
“Sure thing, Iero.”

Frank goes to pull Syn and Zacky apart and M heads over to wear Mikey is scowling at them and massaging his jaw.

“Sorry about Zacky, he’s a little crazy when it comes to my brother. M. Shadows, my friends call me Matt.”  
“Not the first time I’ve been punched in the face by a crazy boyfriend this week so don’t worry about it. It’s nice to meet you, Matt. Thank you for helping us out, I really appreciate it.”

Mikey accepts the handshake and hug that Matt offers him, trying to ignore how attractive he finds the other man. Now is not the time to be having those kinds of thoughts.

“I’m about to say something that I think is going to make you and Frank very happy.”

Matt says, pulling back to smile at Mikey and grinning at Frank across the room. Zacky and Syn have pulled apart and Zacky heads back outside, Syn sitting on the arm of the chair Alex is appropriating.

“What do you know, Matt?”  
“I think it’s better if I just show you, Zacky’s gone to fetch the information from the car.”

Mikey and Frank share a confused look and Matt just continues to grin at them, appreciating the strong line of Mikey’s jaw. All eyes are on Zacky when he comes back into the house, his arm around the shoulders of a petite, clearly terrified young girl. Big, bright, fear filled blue eyes peeked out from under a mess of bright red curls at the room full of men, 3 of which were predatory and filled with lust.

“C’mere honey.”

The girl took the hand Matt offered her and stood in front of Mikey and Frank, her eyes down and shaking like a leaf.

“Tell them what you told me, okay?”

The girl bites her lip, avoiding eye contact with Frank and Mikey. Matt squeezes her shoulders, kissing her on the cheek and tipping her head up with soft fingers under her chin so she’s looking at him.

“They’re not going to hurt you, Tori, I promise. They just want to find their friends and they need our help.”

Matt kisses her forehead and turns to Frank and Mikey.

“You’ll have to bear with us, Tori’s a little shy. We’ve only had her with us for a few weeks. Syn…”

Untangling himself from Zacky’s arms, Syn pulls Tori into his. Alex moves over on the couch so Syn can sit with her in his lap, tucking his chin over her shoulder and running his fingertips up and down her arms.

“Frankie’s a good guy, Tor, and his boy is a total sweetie. He’s like you, just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Need you to speak up for us, dollface.”  
“Promise they’re not gonna do bad things to me?”  
“I promise, Tori. You can beat me up if they do.”

Tori giggles and manages a small smile, putting a hand on Alex’s knee where he’s still sitting next to her and Syn.

“Why so sad, Mister? You’re too good looking to have such a devastated look on your face.”  
“I just found out one of my friends got killed, honey, by someone else I thought was a friend.”

Wriggling out of Syn’s lap and planting herself in Alex’s, Tori hugs him and speaks lowly in his ear.

“He’s gonna pay for what he did, you don’t seem like the kind of man to take that lying down. She was lucky to have you as a friend.”  
“Well aren’t you just the sweetest little thing.”

Tori kisses him on the cheek and let’s Matt tug her over to Mikey and Frank again. She brushes her hair out of her eyes and holds her wrists out to them. Showing them the track marks on her forearm, and the scars that lie there.

“Before……before Matt and Zacky found me, I…I’d been living on the streets in New York for about a month. I never met my parents and grew up in an orphanage until I was 15 and then I ran away. The matron didn’t really look after us, was more interested in the money she was making off us. I’d been on the streets for 3 weeks when…when He f…f…found me and…and…”  
“It’s okay Tor, you’re doing good. Frankie you got any whiskey?”

Matt drops his arm to Tori waist and pulling her close to him, getting a hand on the soft skin of her hip to calm her down. Before Frank can even ask for the whiskey, Ben is up and at the liquor cabinet, returning with a tumbler of whiskey that he pushes into Tori’s hands.

“Just yell if you need more of that, hot stuff.”  
“Thanks…”

Tori drains the glass in one go and hands it back to Ben. Half smiling at the surprised look on Frank and Mikey’s faces.

“…but I won’t be asking for anything from you. Ever. Creep.”

Zacky smirks and fondly rolls his eyes when Tori winks at him and gives Ben a look of utter disdain and he skulks off looking surly.

“Go on and finish telling the boys what you know so we can get you home, Tori.”  
“He…the guy that picked me up, He was really nice to me when he grabbed me and got me clean. I was really sick and addicted to smack after being on the streets for so long. Once he got me clean, that was when the beatings started, among other things. You don’t have to worry about him hurting you boy, Frank, he has a boy he plays with. It’s…it’s Lily you should be worried about. He likes to break in the girls and then sell them. That was in my future if it wasn’t for these guys finding me when they did. I owe Matt and Zacky my life. His name is Gabe…Gabe Saporta.”

Tori squeaks in surprise when Mikey hugs her, spinning in a circle before settling her back on her feet.

“Thank you, Tori, that’s awfully helpful. I’ll call Johnny, Frankie, he should be able to find something now we have a last name.”  
“You did well, Tori. You know that me and Zack are never gonna let that jerk get to you again, yeah?”

Matt spins Tori around and she wraps her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest.

“I know, Matty.”

She stands on her tiptoes to kiss Matt on the cheek and wriggles free from his hug, sitting in Alex’s lap and curling up against his chest. Alex hesitates for a second but puts his arms around her, lifting one hand to run through Tori’s hair and chuckling at the pleased little noise she makes.

“I don’t think she’s gonna be going anywhere for a while, Matt. Frankie, what can we do to help you?”  
“Honestly? I don’t know what we can do for the moment. The boys have been out on the streets, and Mikes and I were at the school but we couldn’t find anything.”

Frank pulls Lily’s phone out of his pocket and hands it to Zacky, looking away when he unlocks it and the photo of Lily is still open on the screen.

“If you know anyone that could help us track where that message came from it’d be helpful though. Mikey’s tech girl was just murdered by one of theirs…and I don’t know shit.”

Zacky hands the phone to Syn, kissing the taller man on the cheek.

“Do your thing, babe. Matt and I will stay here and wait for you to come back, we’ll finish doing introductions and information sharing with Mikey’s lot.”  
“Keep your fists to yourself while I’m gone, Z, and try to be nice. Get some sleep, Frankie. We’ll find Gee, I know it.”

Frank accepts the hug Syn offers him, Zacky joining Matt and Alex on the couch. Mikey joins Frank and pulls him aside, talk lowly so the others don’t hear.

“You should get some sleep, Frank, and so should I. We’ll pick this up in the morning. We’re gonna be useless to everyone else if we don’t sleep.”  
“I think that’s a good idea, Mikes. You head up and I’ll talk to the others about setting up a watch and be up soon. Syn’s taken Lily’s phone to see if he can find where that message came from, and Matt and Zacky are going to introduce themselves to the boys and share everything that we have so far.”

Mikey heads up the stairs, feeling numb and trying to get the picture of Lily being tortured out of his mind in hope of getting some rest.


	19. Plans Are In Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot that could be said about this chapter, but I think I'll leave that to everyone else. Enjoy!

Alex smiled as petite arms wrapped around his waist from behind, and soft lips pressed against the centre of his back.

“Sorry Kitten, I didn’t mean to wake you.”  
“S’ok, I don’t sleep well anyway.”

Alex turned around and wrapped his arms around Tori, tangling a hand in her hair and kissing her softly. Tori smiled against his lips and shifted her grip on the sheet that she had wrapped around her so she could pull him closer.

“Come back to bed.”

Tori whispered against his lips and ran her hand down Alex’s arm and tangled their fingers together, walking backwards toward the bed and pulling Alex along with her. Alex sits on the edge of the bed and pulls Tori into his lap, brushing her long red hair over her shoulder.

“Where did these come from?”

Alex frowns at the bruises on Tori’s shoulder and right arm that disappear under where the sheet is wrapped around her.

“They go down my back as well and no, before you ask, it wasn’t you. Zacky is trying to teach me self-defence, emphasis on ‘trying’, he knows I don’t like feeling helpless. He kicked my ass yesterday before we ended up here.”  
“Mikey told me that Matt and Zacky own some brothels in town……are you going to be in trouble for last night?”

Tori giggled and pressed her lips to Alex’s, tangling her hands in his hair and rolling her hips against his.

“The only thing I’ll be in trouble for is not letting Syn interrogate you first about your intentions with me. He’s really protective over me but no, I don’t work for Matt and Zack.”  
“Good, because I kinda think I’d like to keep you.”

Alex smirked at the little surprised noise that came out of Tori’s mouth when he wrapped an arm around her so he could scoot back on the bed and sit against the headboard with her in his lap.

“You’re so beautiful, you know that don’t you?”

To not have to answer Alex, Tori kissed him instead, rolling her hips against his again in hope of encouraging him to do more than just kiss her. Without breaking their kiss, Alex got the hint and lifted Tori up a little, smiling against her lips and the sweet little sigh that slipped through her lips as he entered her. There’d be bruises on Tori’s hips from Alex holding her still, and he could feel her fingernails digging into his shoulders. Tori bit his lip and it pushed Alex over the edge and he bit her neck as he came, setting Tori off as well.

“Mmm, that was nice. I need coffee if I’m going to be of any use today, and Syn should be back soon with that info for Mikey.”  
“Mikey and Frank are coffee fiends so there’ll be some downstairs, you might want to put some clothes on first though.”

Tori unwraps the sheet from around her body and climbs off the bed, Alex watches as she picks up his shirt and throws that on over her lingerie.

“If you’re wearing my shirt, what am I supposed to wear?”

Tori shrugs, smiling coyly at him and tossing her long red hair over her shoulder.

“You’ll figure it out.”

Alex laughs and once Tori is out the door gets out of bed himself, putting his jeans and hoodie on and following her down. When he gets downstairs, Alex goes straight to Mikey’s side when he notices how pale and emotional he looks.

“You look like shit, did you sleep?”  
“A little but not well, couldn’t get the image of Lil being tortured out of my head. Zacky won’t tell me but I overheard him telling Matt that Syn got another picture on Lily’s phone overnight. I’m scared for her, Alex. I know what Cameron is capable of and……”

Mikey lets Alex hug him, letting the other man take his weight for a second.

“You gonna tell me what’s going on between you and Tori?”

He asks and Alex has the decency to blush, smiling at Tori across the room where she’s deep in conversation with Matt and Zacky. She bites her lip and smiles back, rolling her eyes at whatever Zacky just said.

“Yeah, I don’t really know what’s going on, she was with me last night though.”  
“You deserve to be happy, Alex. Lily would agree with me.”  
“Hey Way, get over here would you?”

Squeezing Alex’s shoulder, Mikey goes over to join Matt, Tori and Zacky.

“I just got off the phone with Syn, he’s on his way over to tell us what he got off Lily’s phone. Pre-warning you that he got another photo overnight and from what he was telling me, you probably shouldn’t look at it. Did your guy find anything on Gabe?”  
“Still waiting for him to get back to me. How…how bad was the picture, Matt?”

Mikey gets an idea of how bad it is when Matt tries everything he can to not make eye contact with him.

“I don’t think you really want the answer to that, Mikey. Don’t think about it yeah?”  
“Yeah, because that’s not going to make him want to see it, Matt. From what I’ve heard, Mikey, your Lily is strong. I’m sure no matter how bad it is, she’ll be okay.”

Tori punches Matt in the arm and disappears into the kitchen, taking the mug that’s slipping out of Mikey’s hand as she passes him. Matt massages his arm where Tori hit him and frowns at the back of her head, looping an arm around Mikey’s shoulders.

“Tori’s right you know. Your girl has one hell of a reputation so I’m sure no matter what’s going on, she’ll be okay.”  
“I…I feel guilty that I’m more worried about Lily than my little brother. Lily can handle herself, I know that but Gee…Frank and I tried so hard to keep him out of all of this and now he’s been dragged in anyway and all I can think of is getting revenge for those bastards torturing my wife! What kind of fucking pathetic brother am I, that I’m more concerned about the girl I know has murdered people and can hold her own, than my innocent little brother who has no clue what his boyfriend and brother do for a living?!”

Matt pulls Mikey down onto the couch with him and Tori comes back in with a fresh cup of coffee that she hands to Mikey.

“You’re not pathetic, Mikey. You’re more worried about Lily because you know she isn’t going to take being kidnapped and tortured lying down. From what Syn has told me, your little brother is clever. I don’t really think that whoever has them is interested in Gerard, they’re only interested in Lily and getting a reaction out of you.”  
“We’re going to find them, Mikey, and they’re going to pay for what they’ve done. You know, we should probably work out what we’re going to tell Gee about us…”  
“You don’t think Lily will have told him?”

Frank shakes his head and sits on the arm of the couch facing Matt and Mikey.

“I made Lily promise that if anything ever happened, she wouldn’t tell Gee anything. Not until the three of us could sit down with him together.”  
“Gee’s gonna hate that. We’re all going to get our asses kicked when we get him back, you know that right?”  
“It’s safer if he doesn’t know the truth, and he needs to hear it from all of us. As much as I know you love my sister, I trust Lily about as far as I can throw her. I don’t see her telling Gee the truth that doesn’t have me coming out of it as the bad guy, and you and her being the good guys.”

Mikey rolls his eyes and tackles Frank off the arm of the couch and to the ground, the two of them tussling on the floor. Zacky holds Ben and Rian back from getting involved in the fight and Tori does a gallant job of holding Alex back. Matt leans down and hauls them both bodily to their feet, shoving Frank into Ray when he comes charging into the room, and keeping hold of Mikey.

“Get it through your thick fucking head, Frank! You are the one with a fucking grudge against your sister. Lily LOVES you and she always fucking has. She would never be the one to try and make you be the bad guy!”  
“You’re blinded by your love for her, Mikey, you don’t know what she’s really like! Lily is fucking crazy, she’s always been fucking crazy and that’s never gonna change! She’s got you wrapped around her little finger and you’re a fucking idiot if you think she gives a fuck about anyone but herself!”  
“You’re the one that’s blinded, Frank. You don’t know Lily like I do, and you never fucking will! You’re blinded by hatred and your stupid fucking obsession with revenge on her for something she never fucking did! I won’t ever let you fill my baby brother’s head with whatever bullshit you think is justified against my wife, Frank. Ever!”

Frank touches his hand to his lip that’s swollen from Mikey punching him and struggles against the grip Ray has on him. He shakes out the hand he punched Mikey with and smirks at the rapidly forming black eye on the left side of Mikey’s face. Mikey puts his hands up in surrender and drops his head in defeat.

“Get off me, Matt. He’s not fucking worth it anyway.”  
“You two arguing with each other is not going to help anyone. Frankie, I love you man, but keep your mouth shut about your sister, okay?”

Ray lets go of Frank and drags him off to the kitchen to ice his lip, Ben following him once Zacky decides he’s not going to go for Mikey.

“You need to calm down, babe, he’s never going to understand why you love her.”

Matt lets Mikey go once he feels him relax and leaves him in Alex’s capable hands, pulling Tori and Zacky aside and out of earshot.

“We need to keep an eye on Frank and Mikey and stop them going for each other, they’re no use to Lily and Gee if they’re too busy being at each other’s throats. Zack you reckon you can keep Frank distracted?”  
“Probably not, but Syn can. He should be here any minute now, hopefully with some good news. You think you can keep Way under control?”

Tori giggles and waggles her eyebrows at Matt and goes to answer the door, leaving Matt rolling his eyes and shaking his head at her.

“Yeah, I got him. Take Tori downstairs with you and work on her hand to hand, will you? Frank can help. You know he won’t hold back on her like you do.”  
“You haven’t seen the bruises, Shadows. Zacky doesn’t know the meaning of the phrase ‘hold back’. Where’s Frank?”

Tori returns with Syn at her side, tucked under his arm. She’s pulling a face from the tight grip Syn has on her arm and trying to wriggle free but he won’t let go.

“I have news for him about Lily. I need to borrow Tori before you tire her out, Zacky.”  
“Frank’s in the kitchen icing his face, him and Mikey got into it this morning and beat the crap out of each other. You wanna go get him, Tor?”

Tori winces and tries to pry Syn’s hand off her arm, glaring at Matt when he doesn’t intervene.

“I’d love to. Can you tell your little brother to get off me?”  
“You can lecture Tori about her sexual activity _after_ we stop Mikey and Frank from killing each other, Syn. Let her go.”

Syn sighs and reluctantly lets go of Tori and she scowls at him then heads to the kitchen to go and get Frank.

“Here’s the plan of attack for today. Syn, you and Zacky are going to take Frank and Tori downstairs and work on Tori’s hand-to-hand, and on yours too bro, because well, you kinda suck. I’m gonna take Mikey out and investigate some abandoned and foreclosed buildings and see if we can find anything.”  
“Come on, I can at least throw a punch.”  
“You punch like a girl, Syn. Even I hit harder than you do. Matt you don’t mind if I steal Syn for a sec? Alex wants to talk to you.”

Matt waves her off and Tori takes Syn’s hand and drags him over to where Alex is patiently waiting for them. Frank looks over and smiles at Tori, watching how she puts herself defensively in front of Syn, and protectively in front of Alex.

“She’s a firecracker, huh? And I’m not just talking about her hair.”  
“You don’t know the half of it. I’ve watched Tori go from timid and terrified, to fierce and brave. She’d do anything for us. I have a plan, if you’re interested?”

Frank nods enthusiastically and waves Mikey over from where he’s sulking in the corner, Matt waiting until he’s joined them before starting to talk.

“Frank, I know that you taught Ben and Sam to fight, think you can help Zacky teach Tori and Syn? After everything she went through, Tori hates feeling helpless but Zack isn’t very patient. I’m going to take Mikey out and investigate a couple of foreclosed buildings I know of, see if we can find anything.”  
“Sure Matt, if you think that’s a good idea. I’m not opposed to having a couple more well-trained hands at my disposal. Mikey?”

Mikey shrugs, he’s not really paying attention anyway, too busy watching Alex and Tori. He’s happy that Alex seems to have found someone, and Tori is into him as well. Little subconscious things that he can see that neither of them can. When Alex moves, Tori does too, and vice versa and it reminds him of the early days of his and Lily’s relationship.

“If you think that’s the best course of action. Clearly you know better than me what we should be doing.”  
“Right, let’s get out of here before someone says or does something incredibly stupid.”

Matt collars Mikey by his shirt and all but drags him out of the house, slamming the door shut as they leave. Tori jumps as the door slams and Alex runs his hand down her arm to calm her and Syn rolls his eyes fondly and pulls his car keys from his pocket, handing them to her.

“There’s a change of clothes for you in the trunk of my car, you’re going to need them. You can’t fight in what you’re wearing now and Frankie won’t go easy on you like Zee does.”  
“Clearly you missed what I said earlier to your brother, Zacky doesn’t know the meaning of the phrase ‘go easy’. Play nice while I go get my clothes, Syn. Please?”

Syn just shrugs, giving Tori a helpful push in the direction of the door and she goes, watching Syn and Alex over her shoulder. Syn throws an arm around Alex’s shoulders and smiles at Tori, talking out of the side of his mouth so Tori doesn’t see.

“That young woman has been through enough in her life without some guy using her for his own pleasure and tossing her aside. You hurt her, and I swear to _god_ I will make your life a living hell. Got it?”  
“Tori told me last night what Gabe did to her, showed me the scars. I’m not going to hurt her, Gates. I promise.”  
“See that you don’t. I don’t know what Mikey is like, but I won’t give you a second chance if you fuck this up.”

Alex offers Syn his hand and Syn shakes it, the two of them having a pissing contest in terms of strength. Zacky and Frank watch the exchange between the two from across the room, both of them trying to keep a straight face.

“Would now be a good time to tell Syn that Alex is a former high school wrestling champ?”  
“Nah, let him have his moment. Tori would do anything for the three of us, but she’s quite attached to my brother. He’s just being protective.”

Frank heads upstairs to go and get changed, shaking his head fondly at Zacky as he goes to join Alex and Syn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Life and work has gotten in the way but I promise it will be faster from here on out. I actually have the next 2 chapters ready to go, I just like making you wait. Hehe.


	20. You were serious when you said Way married you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for Rape. Skip from where Ryan and Brendon start talking xx

Lily slowly became aware of her surroundings, whimpering and trying not to cry out from the searing pain shooting down her back. Patrick stood up from where he’d been sitting and keeping an eye on her and ran a hand through her hair, holding the straw from the glass of water to her lips.

“Easy, Lily.”  
“Patrick? Where am I? Oh god…Gee?”

Patrick took Lily’s hand and helped her to sit up, keeping his eyes at gentlemanly levels, clearing his throat and handing her a t-shirt. He helped her to put the shirt on and handed her the water again.

“Slowly, yeah? I bought you upstairs after Brendon and his friend were done maiming you, I’m so sorry about that by the way. Gerard is fine, Pete’s been down with him all morning. How are you feeling? Ali came in and cleaned you up best she could.”  
“I’m alright, I mean I feel like I went five rounds with the former high school wrestling champ who’s fucking my husband, but I’m alright.”

Lily tries to hide her smile as Patrick assimilates the information she’s just told him about Mikey and lets him help her to stand.

“Can you take me back down to Gee? And who do I have to thank for the shirt?”

Patrick puts his arm around Lily’s waist and helps to guide her back down to the basement and Pete smiles when he sees them, Gee unable to hide the relief on his face that Lily is back.

“Thank you for staying with him Pete, and thank Spencer for the shirt yeah?”

Gee wraps his arms around Lily when she sits down and she hides the wince from him but Patrick and Pete see it.

“Of course. You can thank Spencer yourself, I’ll send him down with some painkillers.”  
“Thank you, Patrick.”

Pete takes Patrick’s hand and leads him back up to the main part of the house and Lily buries her nose in Gee’s hair, just drinking in the way that he smells and trying to hide her tears.

“You okay, baby? Did Pete hurt you?”  
“No, Pete is actually really nice, he brought me some paper and pencils and just sat and watched me sketch. Are…are you okay?”  
“I’m fine, sweetheart. You don’t need to worry about me. Show me your drawings?”

Lily took a deep breath to hide her pain and smiled as Gee excitedly handed her the sketches, describing each one with excited hand gestures.

Upstairs, Brendon pulled Spencer, Pete and Patrick into his office to properly introduce them to Cameron, who was sitting smugly on the edge of the desk.

“Guys, this is Cameron. He’s been working for Lily for the last few years, he’s also the one responsible for her current condition. Pete, you and Spencer are going to take Gabe back to his place, he has someone he wants to introduce you to. Patrick, you and Cameron are going to go and keep an eye on Iero and Way, keep me updated on how their teamwork situation is going. That’s all.”

Brendon holds his hand up dismissively and looks smugly at Pete and Spencer, he knew full well that they’d protest having to keep an eye on Gabe, but he had other plans and needed them gone. Patrick didn’t really have a chance to argue as Cameron wrapped his arm tightly around the shorter man’s shoulders and led him from the room. Once they were gone Brendon went straight to his room to get Ryan, kissing his sleepy pet awake.

“It’s time, my sweet.”

Ryan slowly smiled and sat patiently as Brendon removed the chain from around his neck and pulled him to his feet.

“You will be greatly rewarded for this.”  
“Just do what we talked about?”

Brendon smiled and nodded, running a hand through Ryan’s hair and grabbing a chunk of it and harshly pulling the boys head back.

“You do as your told, and nothing more, you understand me?”  
“Yes Master, I promise. I’ll be good I promise.”  
“See that you do, my pet.”

Ryan gets dressed once Brendon lets him goes and heads straight for his sister’s bedroom. Ali is lying on the bed reading when he comes in and Ryan leans against the door frame.

“You always were a bookworm, even when we were kids.”

Ali startles and drops her book, sitting up and looking at her brother.

“Oh, hey Ry, you…you scared me. What um, what do you need?”  
“Just wanted to come and talk to you, it’s been a while since we spoke properly. I don’t like it here, you wanna come and talk in my room? I know Bren makes you nervous but he’s not here, pretty sure it’s just you and me,”

Ryan smiles and offers Ali his hand and she tentatively takes it, letting her big brother take her down to his and Brendon’s bedroom. Once they got to the bedroom Ryan shoved Ali in and closed the door, leaning against it and smirking at her.

“Ryan…what are you doing? What’s going on?”

Cackling, Ryan pushed off from the door and rolled his eyes, slowly walking towards his sister.

“You actually thought I wanted to talk to you? Stupid little brat.”

Ryan punched Ali in the stomach and laughed when she fell to her knees.

“I can’t believe you thought I WANTED anything to do with you. I couldn’t care LESS about you if I tried.”

He kept laughing as she started to cry, shoving Ali back to the ground when she tried to get up.

“I only brought you in here for one reason.”

Ali didn’t even get a chance to scream before a hand was shoved over her mouth and she was pulled by her hair to her feet.

“Good job RyRy, now go and lock the door.”

When Ali realised it was Brendon’s hands on her she screamed and tried harder to get free of him. Brendon simply laughed in her ear and pressed the gun into the side of her head to silence her.

“Scream all you want, Ali. There’s nobody here to save you this time. I made sure of that.”

Brendon shoved her onto the bed and followed so he could pin Ali down, quickly and efficiently shackling her to the bed with practiced hands. Satisfied she wasn’t going anywhere, Brendon went back over to Ryan, kissing his boy possessively.

“You don’t have to be here for this baby, you’ve done your job.”  
“Sure you don’t want me to help you keep her quiet? I think you’ll get bored of her screaming, and you’re going to need your hands for other things.”

Brendon felt his cock twitch at his boys words and grinned wickedly. Ryan smiled back and preened at the smile he knew meant he’s pleased his Master. There was a small part of him that knew what he was about to help happen was wrong, but Ryan’s mind had been twisted and warped from years of being abused and treated like a prized pet that was overthrowing his need for familiar loyalty. Ali pulled uselessly against the shackles around her wrists and ankles and tried to keep from crying. There was no chance that she could escape from what was about to happen but if she cried she gave Brendon satisfaction knowing he’d caused it. Ryan approached his little sister and looked down at her pitifully.

“Ry, please. Don’t let him do this to me. Please! I’m your sister, we’re family!”

Ryan rolled his eyes and sat on the bed beside her, brushing the hair off of Ali’s face and smiling.

“Brendon’s my family now, babe. Don’t you get it? I told you, I don’t care about you. Not one little bit.”  
“He’s your family? The man that PAID money for you? That beats you and keeps you chained up 24 hours a day? I don’t believe that. I’m your sister, Ry, there has to be some part of you that remembers that. That remembers how close we were when we were kids. Before Mum and Dad and...and before we were taken to that awful place. Please, Ry, please. Don’t...don’t do this!”

Ryan placed his hand over Ali’s mouth, scrunching up his nose and his eyes turning cold as her tears soaked his hand.

“My god would you shut up! I don’t know how much plainer I can say this. I don’t care.”

Ali froze as Brendon started kissing up her thigh, hand slipping under her skirt and applying pressure. She whimpered from behind Ryan’s hand and tried begging him for help with her eyes, but Ryan was watching Brendon, his gaze transfixed on Brendon’s mouth.

“Don’t pretend that you’re not enjoying this, Ali. I’m not stupid. I see the way you look at me at the club, parading around in practically nothing and teasing me. I was going to wait until you were 18 to do this but why not do it now? Maybe I can send you to Way as a peace offering for his whore.”

Ryan yelped and looked down at Ali in shock, staring at her and the bite mark on his hand.

“Did you just fucking bite me? You little bitch!”

Ryan backhanded her hard across the face and Ali laughed, spitting blood on his thigh.

“I was under the impression you liked being bitten, Ry, I’ve seen the bruises you know.”

She snarked and spat more blood onto his thigh from where he’d split her lip open.

“And you. I dress the way I do at the club because YOU make me. YOU’RE the one that stares after me, making advances on me and the other girls. Oh yes, Ryan, your ‘Master’ isn’t as faithful as he leads you to believe. I’d prefer you send me off to Mikey! Then I’ll tell him EXACTLY where you are and he’ll come and kill you, and your whore. Oh and by the way, Brendon? You know I’m not a virgin, right? I gave that honour willingly to Spencer a year ago.”

Ali spat at Brendon literally and figuratively, the spit, anger and hatred clear in her words. Both of her wrists were bleeding from the way she’d pulled on the shackles so she could lean up on her elbows to glare at Brendon. Brendon merely stared at Ali, his lips twisted into a satisfied smirk.

“Thank you for making this so much more satisfying for me, Ali. Ryan, my pet, come here.”

Ali laid back down, trying to keep her breathing calm even though she knew that she’d just made everything 1000 times worse for herself and was petrified. Brendon came and stood by her head and got something out of the bottom draw of the side table, taking Ali by surprise and kissing her so she couldn’t see what it was. Ali tried to keep her mouth clamped shut but Brendon bit her lip hard enough to make it bleed again and shoved his tongue in her mouth when she gasped in surprise.

“You taste like your brother.”

He whispers to her before shoving a rag over her mouth. Ali squeaked and struggled as the musty sweet smell of chloroform overtook her nose. She tried not to breathe in but didn’t really have a choice if she didn’t want to pass out anyway.

“Ry, baby, go down and clean up the cell next to Gerard and Lily. I think your little sister needs a time out.”  
“Yes Master.”

Ryan took the kiss Brendon offered him and then left to go and do as he was told, sparing Ali a pitying look as he went. Brendon took great pride in removing Ali’s underwear and then shoved them in her mouth to keep her quiet.

“Feel free to scream, sugar.”

He whispered in her ear as he rolled the condom on and pushed into Ali. Ali was thankful she couldn’t really feel what was happening, her brain too fogged from the chloroform and slipping closer to unconsciousness. She passed out before Brendon was done, a single tear rolling slowly down her face. Once he was finished, Brendon pulled out and pulled Ali’s underwear from her mouth and put them back on her. He untied and picked Ali up and carried her down to the basement, dumping her on the bed in the cage next to Gee & Lily. Lily looked up as he dropped her and glared at Brendon.

“What the fuck did you do to her, Urie?”

Brendon chuckled darkly and leant up against the cage Gee & Lily were in, smiling at Lily.

“I just took what she owed me. You’re next if you keep up your attitude towards me, and I’ll do worse than beat you like I did yesterday. Mikey and Frank are never going to be able to work together to save you.”

Lily smirked back and reached through the bars to grab Brendon by the throat.

“First off, you’ll never get the chance to chain me up to leave marks like that on me again.  Secondly, I think you severely underestimate my brother and my husband.”  
“Your husband? You were serious the other day when you said Way married you.”  
“And you’ve kidnapped his baby brother and tortured his wife and sent him pictures of it. Not really the smartest move you could have made now is it? I can’t wait to see what they do to you when they find us.”

Lily pulled Brendon forward hard enough that his head bounces off the bars of the cage and lets him go so he stumbles backwards. Brendon glares but leaves, scowling at Lily over his shoulder but saying nothing. Lily turns around to face Gee, biting her lip and wringing her hands nervously.

“Gee? Baby say something. Please.”  
“When...when did you and Mikey get married?”

Lily sits down next to Gee and puts her arm around his shoulders. Gee shrugs it off and cuddles her arm like a teddy bear instead, resting his head on her shoulder. Lily smiles a little and starts petting Gee’s hair, kissing the top of his head.

“We got married about 6 months ago. It wasn’t anything special. Just a small informal ceremony. Only me, Mikey, Rian and Alex were there.”  
“Why didn’t you invite me and Frank?”

Gee’s voice gets quieter and Lily pulls her arm free, cupping Gee’s face with both hands and tipping his face up.

“Baby listen to me, Mikey and I kept our relationship a secret because we were protecting you. Frankie didn’t want you knowing what the three of us do for a living because we’d be putting you in danger. By not telling you the truth about who I was, and how I was related to Mikey & Frank, you were safer. I don’t think Brendon grabbing you was intentional. I think you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Frank, Mikey and I love you very much, you know that don’t you?”  
“I...I know. I love you guys too. I guess I kind of understand now why you make Mikey so happy, especially when you’ve been together for so long.”

Ali smiled into Gee’s hair and hugged him tighter. She’d be lying if she wasn’t worried about how this would all be affecting Gerard. 

“I’m scared, Lily.”  
“Scared of what, Gee?”

Lily pulled back so she could look at him, the fear clear on the young boys face.

“Scared that if you don’t do what he wants, that Brendon will hurt me.”  
“He...he wo...won’t hurt...hurt you Gerard.”

They both turn to look at Ali, the young girl laying on her side crying and cradling her stomach.

“He’s psychotic, sure. But not...not stupid. Not entirely anyway. He knows...knows that if he hurts Lily, he’ll provoke a reaction from Mikey...and Frank that would start an all-out war. Hurting you would be suicide.”  
“Your Spencer’s girl right?”

Lily kneels beside the frightened girl and studies her face, taking in the pain and fear in her eyes. Ali nods and sits up, hugging her knees and wincing when she puts pressure on her torn-up wrists.

“I was Spencer’s. He could accept I wasn’t perfect because of what that Gabe did to me in the slave house, but he’ll never look at me the same now. Not now that I’ve been tainted by Brendon. I can’t believe I was so stupid and trusted my brother.”

Ali curls further in on herself and starts crying.

“Your brother?”

Gee asks, sounding shocked and joins Lily on her knees beside Ali. Ali doesn’t say anything, just shudders harder.

“Ali, honey, listen to me.”

Ali lifts her head off her knees and looks at Gee with tear filled eyes.

“Your boyfriend is not going to hate you for what that asshole did to you. What happened was completely out of your control. Probably would have been worse if you fought him harder. And if he does hate you? Then he’s an asshole too. Either way, when we all get out of here, you’re going to come and live with us. Me and Frankie will look after you, I promise.”  
“Gee...”

Lily starts but Gee cuts her off with a death glare and she shut’s her mouth.

“You promise?”

Gee sticks his pinkie finger up and offers his hand to Ali.

“Pinkie swear.”

Ali bites her lip and offers Gee her pinkie as well and Lily watches them, not entirely sure what to do next. Show knows that Frank will most likely be okay with the girl going to live with him and Gerard, but getting her away from Brendon and Spencer is going to be the hard part. Ali falls asleep with her pinkie still entwined with Gerard’s and he untangles from her with a smile and sits next to Lily, the smile still on his face.


	21. A Training Montage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training, Revelations, and an Idea.

“Ouch.”

Tori scowled at Zacky and let Frank help her back up, rubbing her elbow and shaking her head at Syn laughing silently at her from across the room. They’d been training for a couple of hours now, Frank and Zacky taking turns in teaching her and Syn different moves. Tori was sporting a black eye because she’d been too busy flirting with Alex to block the punch Zacky had aimed at her face, and Syn’s lip was swollen because Tori had punched him for laughing at her black eye.

“You have to get your hands up faster than that, Tori, or you’re just going to end up flat on your ass every time.”  
“OR, maybe you could just go slower and actually demonstrate what you want me to do rather than just yelling at me when I screw up.”

Zacky rolled his eyes and grabbed Tori’s arm, sweeping her legs out from under her and letting go so she hit the floor again.

“Nobody is going to go slowly with you in real life, I’m just trying to help you.”  
“Yeah well you need to learn how to help better! Pick on Syn for a while instead! Oh wait, you don’t hit him as hard as you hit me, you take it easy on him!”

Tori pushed herself to her feet and stormed out of the basement, Alex hesitating for a second and then following her. Zacky made as if to follow her but Frank grabbed his arm and shook his head.

“Leave her, Zacky, Alex will calm her down and get her back. Syn, come here.”  
“You’re not gonna hit me in the face are you, Frankie?”

Frank just smiles at Syn and gestures to the spot in front of him on the training mat, waiting for Syn to come and stand in front of him.

“Well that depends.”  
“Depends on what?”

Syn barely manages to get his hands up in front of his face before Frank takes a swing at him and he puts his hands on his hips and frowns at Frank.

“On how fast you can get your hands up.”  
“Frankie come on, that’s not fair.”

Frank smirks and just takes another swing at Syn, the taller again barely getting his hands in front of his face before he gets punched. He puts his hands down again and Frank just takes another swing, Syn tripping over his own feet as he tries to back away and falls on his ass.

“Did you not just hear what Zacky said to Tori? Life isn’t fair, Syn, if someone’s gonna hit you, they’re gonna hit you.”  
“Come on, Frank, don’t be like that.”

Zacky steps in to intervene but Frank just rolls his eyes, taking Zacky’s feet out from under him and dropping him next to Syn.

“Don’t be like what? He’s not going to learn anything the way you try to teach him, I’m just telling him the truth. Tori’s right, you don’t hit Syn nearly as hard as you do her and you take it easy on him.”

Frank rolls his eyes and shakes his head disapprovingly.

“That’s because I know that she can take it. Syn’s fragile, aren’t you babe?”  
“That doesn’t mean you have to take it easy on me, Zee. How am I supposed to look after myself in a real fight if you don’t actually try to hit me?”

Frank helps Syn and Zacky back to their feet and waits for Zacky to get out the way before squaring up with Syn.

“Okay Syn, I’m gonna come at you and I want you to duck and flip me over your shoulder.”  
“Sure, I can do that. I think.”  
“You can do it, baby.”

Rolling his eyes, Frank rolls up his sleeves and waits for Syn to look ready before going for it. Syn does indeed duck, but forgets to stand back up again and he and Frank tumble to the floor in a flurry of limbs and grunts.

“Okay, um, almost. Syn, you gotta stand back up. Let’s try again yeah?”  
“Sorry Frankie.”  
“You tried, Syn, that’s how you learn. Let’s go again.”

As Syn and Frank reset themselves, Alex comes back down with Tori in tow. Tori goes to Zacky’s side, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest. Zacky puts his arm around Tori, squeezing gently.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I’m a bad teacher.”  
“S’ok, sorry I’m a bad student. How’s he doing?”

Tori cringes as Syn fails spectacularly again, squeezing Zacky’s arm and going over to help Syn up.

“You’re gonna hurt yourself if you keep this up. Maybe let me have a go?”  
“You sure? I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Syn brushes his knuckles gently against the edge of the bruise around Tori’s eye, waiting until she looks up at him before moving his hand away.

“I’ll be okay, babe. You worry too much.”

Tori stands on her tip toes so she can sweetly kiss Syn, giggling as she pulls away and licks his nose. He rolls his eyes at her and smiles, going over to stand with Zacky and watch with him as she and Frank square off. Syn can see Alex eying him curiously and he knows Alex is thinking about Tori kissing him so he goes over to talk to him, slinging an arm around his shoulder.

“It doesn’t mean anything when she kisses me, it’s just her version of reassurance.”  
“She reassure you often?”

Syn rolls his eyes and turns Alex to face him, resting both hands on his shoulders and waiting until Alex is looking him in the eyes before speaking.

“Alex, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. I’m Kinsey 6 gay, and I love Zacky more than anything, except maybe my brother. It doesn’t mean anything, okay?”  
“I…yeah…okay. I’m sorry…it’s just…I have to share Mikey with Lily…and I was sort of hoping that Tori would be just mine and yeah……”

Alex trails off and scratches the back of his neck, avoiding making eye contact. Syn bites his lip to stop himself from laughing, filing away the information about Mikey’s sexuality to share with Matt when they get back. He could see his brother checking Mikey out yesterday and knows he’ll appreciate the information about the blonde man.

“I get it, dude. No need to apologise, you couldn’t have known and now you do. I should probably go and watch Frank and Tori. Zacky will kick my ass if I don’t pay attention to what they’re doing.”  
“Sure thing, oh and if you drop your shoulder quicker, you’ll find it heaps easier to flip people over your shoulder.”

Syn smiles and gives Alex a nod, once again going to stand with Zacky.

“He get jealous that Tori kissed you?”  
“Yep. Told him I was very gay though and he understood. Found out something interesting though.”

Turning to face his boyfriend, Zacky raises an eyebrow when the information isn’t immediately forthcoming.

“What do you know, pretty boy?”

Zacky fists a hand in Syn’s hair and pulls his head back, kissing up his neck and biting down where neck meets shoulder.

“Share.”  
“Alex and Mikey……they’re a thing. Alex was jealous…because he doesn’t want to have to share…share Tori like he does Mikey. Saw Matty checking him out yesterday. He’ll be interested to know that Way seems to be into guys as well.”

Zacky hums around a mouthful of Syn’s neck and the taller shivers, smiling into Zacky’s hair and kissing him when he lets go.

“That is interesting, baby. Your brother will be pleased with that information. Now go pay attention to what Frank and my adopted little sister are doing.”  
“The paperwork finally went through? Oh Zacky that’s great news! Have you told her yet?”

Shaking his head, Zacky looks over at Tori, who is standing over Frank with her hands on her hips and grinning, looking incredibly pleased with herself. She looks over at Syn and Zacky and gives them a thumbs up, helping Frank to stand back up.

“Not yet, I’ll tell her later. Don’t want to distract her when she’s concentrating so hard.”  
“She is cute when she’s concentrating.”

They both turn and watch as Frank rushes Tori and she perfectly executes the move, flipping Frank over her shoulder again.

“Okay, I think we can try something else now. You’ve got that one down pat. Want me to show you how to throw a real punch?”  
“I can already throw a punch. That was the first thing that Zacky taught me.”

Frank laughs as Tori helps him up again, and she crosses her arms over her chest and pouts at him. He just rolls his eyes and holds his hands up, palms facing Tori.

“Seriously?”  
“Seriously. Come on, as hard as you can.”

Tori bites her lip and balls her hands up into fists, tucking her thumbs inside her fingers and hitting Frank’s hands. He catches her left hand and squeezes and Tori yelps, trying to pull her hand free.

“You punch really hard, which is great. But if you tuck your thumb in like that, you’re going to break it. Or, somebody is going to catch your hand like this and break it for you. Hey Alex, come over here.”

Frank lets go of Tori’s hand and stands behind her, lifting her arms and closing her hands into fists, tucking her thumb down beside her closed fingers.

“Now, I want you to hit Alex as hard as you can. Okay honey?”  
“Wha…what? No I…I can’t. Why can’t I hit you? Or Zacky? I feel like Zacky gave me a black eye and I owe him one.”  
“Nope, I want you to hit Alex. He doesn’t mind, do you?”

Alex laughs awkwardly and scratches the back of his neck.

“It’s okay baby.”

Frank steps back and lets go of Tori’s hands and she takes a deep breath, cracks her neck and then lands a solid right hook to Alex’s face.

“That was great, Tori! Well done. Gates, you’re up pretty boy.”  
“Syn can hit me, Frank.”  
“Nah, Alex is happy to be the crash test dummy, aren’t you?”

Tori is still looking at Alex, so he’s the only one that can see the silent tears streaming down her face.

“No Frank. You’re not using Alex just because he works for Mikey. You’re being petty and you’re better than that.”  
“Tori, your boyfriend is more than capable of taking a few punches, it’s got nothing to do with him working for my brother-in-law.”  
“I said no, Frankie! You’re not using Alex to practice on and that’s it! Either Syn hits me or you, or we’re done for today.”

When she turns around to face him, Frank finally notices the tears streaming down Tori’s face and the smile disappears from his. He tries to reach out to comfort her but she steps back out of his reach, dodging Alex’s hands as well.

“Sweetheart, why don’t you take a break for a bit? Go and get some air and a glass of water.”  
“Don’t ‘sweetheart’ me, Gates. I know when someone’s taking pity on me you know.”  
“Wasn’t really a suggestion, go on, and take Zacky with you.”

Tori opens her mouth to protest but Syn puts his hands on her shoulders and cuts her off.

“Don’t worry, nobody is going to punch Alex while you’re gone I promise. Now go.”

Zacky comes over and puts his arm around Tori’s shoulders, leading her upstairs and into the kitchen. He lifts her up and sits her on the edge of the bench, getting a glass from cupboard and filling it with water.

“You gonna hold the glass by yourself or are you gonna make me hold it for you?”  
“You’re such a dick, Zacky V.”  
“I’m your brother, dork, it’s my job.”

Tori accepts the glass of water from Zacky and takes a sip before putting it down on the bench next to hear and throwing her arms around Zacky’s neck. He smiles into Tori’s hair and wraps his arms around her waist, squeezing tightly.

“Officially?”   
“Yeah sweetheart, officially. Papers came through about an hour ago. You wanna tell me what got you so upset?”  
“Frank was bullying Alex into letting me hit him, gave me flashbacks to stuff that happened with Gabe. Just made me super uncomfortable is all.”

Tori shudders and Zacky brushes her hair off her face and kisses her forehead, waiting for her to look him in the eye before he speaks.

“He is never ever going to touch you again, you know that don’t you?”  
“I know, and Shads keeps telling me that too. Just makes me uncomfortable thinking about it. You think him and Mikey are having any luck?”  
“I don’t know, babe. Guess we’ll find out soon. Let’s go back downstairs yeah? Just a little bit longer and then we’ll take a break.”

Zacky lifts Tori back down off the counter and smiles at her, Tori smiles back and tips the rest of her water down the sink and follows Zacky downstairs.

 

As soon as Spencer walked back into the house all he wanted to do was to see Ali. Being anywhere near Gabe and his slave houses made him extremely uncomfortable, more so now that he knew what he put Ali through.

“Hey Babydoll……”

Spencer stopped short when he looked in his room and Ali wasn’t there, heading to the kitchen and hoping to find her there. When he couldn’t find here there either, that was when he started to panic and headed straight for Brendon’s bedroom. Brendon was lying shirtless in bed, smoking a cigar with Ryan curled up at his feet.

“Oh hey, Spence, how was the little field trip with Gabe?”  
“Where is she?”

He almost growled and Brendon just smirked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Don’t fuck with me, Brendon. Where’s Ali?”  
“Downstairs. In the cell next to Lily and the boy. She needed a time out.”

Brendon chuckled to himself but Ryan was looking at Spencer, transfixed by the way his clenched fists were shaking by his sides.

“What did you do to her?”  
“Why do you assume I did anything?”  
“Because I know you.”

Shaking his head, Spencer turns to leave the room, knowing that if he stays there any longer he’s going to do something he regrets. He bumps into Pete on his way down to the basement and Pete knows that something is wrong just from the look on the others face.

“What’s wrong?””  
“He did something to Ali, Pete. She’s locked up in the basement with Gerard and Lily.”

Pete takes the key out of his pocket for the basement cells and gives it to Spencer, giving him a little shove in the direction of the basement and following him. Patrick is waiting for them when they reach the basement stairs, looking worried and anxious.

“You don’t really think he’d hurt her, do you?”  
“Come on, Trick, don’t be naïve. Why else do you think he wanted us all out of the house?”

Patrick frowns and Spencer run a hand through his hair, frustrated at himself for snapping at Patrick, and annoyed at himself for leaving Ali alone and unprotected.

“Patrick and I will stay here and stand guard while you go and check on her okay?”  
“I will, thank you, Pete. And Trick I…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you.”  
“It’s okay, Spence, I get it.”

Spencer heads down the stairs as fast as he can and his fears that something has happened are only confirmed when he sees Gee and Ali sitting next to each other and holding hands through the bars of the cell while Lily diligently watches over them both.

“Ali?”  
“She doesn’t want to talk to you, Spencer. She’s not ready just yet.”  
“What did he do to her, Lily?”

Lily moves to the furthest corner of her cell and gestures for Spencer to join her so that Gerard and Ali are as far away as possible.

“It’s not for me to say what Brendon did to her, Ali will tell you when she’s ready. Is it possible for you to get her out of here, Spencer? Not just out of the cell, out of the house. If you send her to Iero territory, either of them, they will find her. Send her with a message to my husband and my brother to come and get me and Gee out of here.”   
“You sure your boys won’t just take all their anger and frustration on my girl?”

Biting her lip, Lily takes a minute to think about it before answering.

“I can’t promise how they’ll react. Frank, probably won’t hurt her but Mikey…Mikey is unpredictable. If Ali tells them where we are, I’m sure they’ll have mercy.”  
“Mercy? She’s been through enough, Lily! No seventeen year old should have to go through what Ali has.”  
“And Gee should never have been dragged into any of this and he has. I can’t promise that my boy won’t hurt her, just like you can’t promise me if Brendon accidentally killed me that he wouldn’t hurt Gee. They’re just kids, Spencer, my Gee and your Ali. Neither of them should have been caught in the middle of all of this and it’s just unfortunate that they have been. I can’t promise that Frank and Mikey won’t hurt her, but I can promise that if you get her out of here, Brendon can’t.”

Spencer seems to consider what Lily has said, looking worriedly over at Ali and Gerard. Gerard has his hand through the bars of the cell and is running his hand through Ali’s hair while she chews on her lip, looking over at Spencer with wary, watery eyes and tries not to cry.

“I think they’re discussing getting you out of here.”

Gee tells her thoughtfully, chewing on a fingernail and squinting at Spencer and Lily. Lily catches him staring and winks at him, turning her back so he can’t see her mouth anymore.

“How can you tell?”  
“I can read Spencer’s lips, sort of. He asked what Brendon did to you, but I don’t think Lily told him. I think she said that you would tell him when you were ready.”

Gee can feel as Ali shudders and he reaches through to take her hand, squeezing it and stroking the top of her hand with his thumb.

“He’s not going to want me anymore, Gerard, not after I tell him what Brendon did to me. How do you think they’re gonna get me out of here?”  
“We talked about this, if he doesn’t want you then he’s an asshole. I don’t know what they’re planning, I’m only getting half the conversation.”  
“Who taught you to lip read GeeBear?”

Gee turns to find Lily standing by his side, smirking at him.

“Nobody. I used to lip read to try and see what the guys at school were saying about me. How are you and Spencer gonna get Ali out of here?”  
“Hopefully Spencer can walk you out the front door while I keep Brendon and Cameron busy. Ali, you’re probably gonna be grabbed by 2 guys but you have to promise me that you won’t tell anyone where we are except for Mikey and Frank. Do you think you can do that, sweetheart? I know it’s scary but I can promise you, the boys will look after you if you do what they say.”  
“Anything is better than being here and being scared all the time. I’ll do it.”

Ali gives them what she hopes is a reassuring smile and Lily reaches through the bars to hug her, kissing the girls forehead as she pulls away.

“You’re amazing, Ali, you know that right? I know exactly how we’re gonna distract Brendon too. Spencer, get Pete and Patrick down here and I’ll tell you my idea. Oh and take Ali back up there with you? I want her to be able to say she didn’t know anything and it not be a lie.”  
“Of course, come on baby let’s get you upstairs.”

Spencer opens the door to Ali’s cell and scoops her into his arms, kissing her forehead and holding her tight. Ali shivers the whole way back up to her and Spencer’s bedroom, curling up into a ball when he puts her down on the bed. Pete and Patrick join them in the bedroom, Pete sitting on the bed next to Ali and putting his arm around her while she cries.

“Lily has an idea about getting Ali out of here and her and Gee rescued. I think we need to go with this as Brendon has clearly lost his fucking mind. He doesn’t get to put his hands on my Ali and get away with it. You two happy to go with this?”  
“Of course. It was different when he said he was going to kidnap Lily and ransom her for control, but I can’t just sit here and do nothing while he tortures her for fun.”

Pete says darkly, Ali flinching out of how angry he sounds. Patrick looks between his boyfriend and Spencer and nods, knowing that they are both right and there’s no choice anymore.

“Good, let’s get down there and hear what her plan is. Baby, I’m going to lock the door from the outside to keep you safe. I don’t know what Brendon did to you but just know that whatever it is, I still love you.”

Ali lets Spencer kiss her, wrapping her arms tightly around him until they’re forced to separate.

“I love you. Be careful, all of you.”

She whispers as they leave, wrapping her arms tightly around herself and hoping to god that whatever Lily is planning is going to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO MUCH for sticking with me. I've been so stupidly busy with uni, work and moving house. I promise I will try to update regularly from now on. It's my plan to finish this by Christmas.


	22. Flirtation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Mikey spend some quality time together

Matt sat quietly observing Mikey as he drove, appreciating the strong line of his jaw and the way the fading, evening light highlighted his cheekbones and his hazel eyes.

“Take a picture, Shadows. It’ll last longer.”  
“Have you seen you? The way your light hits your eyes? You’re kinda beautiful Mikey Way.”

Much to Matt’s relief, Mikey laughed, taking his eyes off the road for a second to flash him a dazzling smile and roll his eyes.

“You’re gonna have to try harder than that if you wanna fuck me. What else ya got?”  
“I don’t think your wife would approve of me trying to fuck you. Plus, I know all about her reputation and I’d quite like to keep my dick intact.”

Mikey bites his lip and winks at Matt.

“Lily only won’t approve if you don’t let her play too. She’s actually super submissive in the bedroom when she wants to be.”  
“That’s…wow really? I would have never thought that from what I know about Lily. Aren’t you a lucky man.”

Matt can tell that the next smile Mikey throws his way is fake, his suspicion only confirmed when Mikey speaks.

“I know I am, and I love her to death. That’s why we have to find her. I…I can’t do this on my own.”  
“We’re gonna find them, Mikey, and the ones that took her and your little brother away from you are going to suffer.”  
“Oh I know they are. Gotta find them first though.”

Mikey’s phone buzzes and then rings and he answers it through the car stereo so that he can keep driving, and so that Matt can hear the conversation as well.

“Hey Kid, how’s tricks?”  
“Be a lot better if I had Lily by my side to talk sense into me. Please tell me you have something for me, Johnny.”  
“I found the guy that took Gee and Lil. I just texted you his home address. I may have swung by there and he’s home alone.”

Matt picks up Mikey’s phone and plugs Gabe’s address into the GPS on his phone, giving Mikey a thumbs up, and pointing left. Mikey swings the car around the next corner and glances at the address of where he’s going.

“Thank you, Johnny. Remind me I owe you when all this is over. In the meantime, head to the house on Chestnut. Tell Kristin I said you can have whoever you want on the house.”  
“I’d do anything for you, Mikeyway, you know that. Thank you though. I’ll take you up on that. Oh and Mikey? Give the bastard hell.”  
“You got it.”

Mikey hangs up and flashes a smile at Matt.

“I won’t hold it against you if you want me to go get Frank for this. This isn’t going to be pretty and I’m not the most fun to be around when I get like this.”  
“He dosed Tori up on drugs and beat the living shit out of her for no reason other than his own amusement. I’m coming with you, Mikey.”  
“Tell me more about her? I feel like all I know about Tori is that she’s sweet as hell, fiery, protective and I’m 99 percent sure she was in Alex’s bed last night.”

Matt chuckles and pulls out his phone, scrolling through a few photos and showing one to Mikey while they’re stopped at a red light.

“Jesus.”  
“Yeah, she wasn’t like this when Zacky and I found her. Gabe got her off the smack she was addicted to, but he was dosing her up on GHB to keep her compliant and beating her half to death every other day. We had to knock her out to stop her from hurting herself. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone so completely and utterly terrified. It was only after 4 days of her freaking out every time me or Zack went anywhere near her that my brother suggested a different approach. It took Syn 20 minutes to get Tori to trust him and there hasn’t really been a day in the last month when she’s not been by his side. If she’s not with him, she’s with me or Zacky but won’t really let anyone else near her. She was with Alex last night and he’ll be getting interrogated by my brother about his intentions with her. We’re all pretty protective of her, and over each other, but once Tori has decided she’s going to trust someone we back off a little. She gets the protectiveness from us, and her fiery attitude comes from when Syn gets _too_ protective and she needs to tell him to fuck off.”  
“Her and Gee are gonna get along great. He learnt to tell Frank and Me to fuck off when we were getting overprotective, but he could learn a thing or two from her about sticking up to the guys that pick on him at art school. He won’t tell me, or Frank that he gets picked on, but Lily told me she pulled a knife on two guys she caught messing with him. Speaking of pulling knives, you got a weapon of choice?”

Mikey leans forward and pulls out a couple of pieces of paper that are stapled together, out of the glove compartment and hands it to Matt. Matt scans through the list and shakes his head, looking at Mikey with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

“Do I want to know why you have an alphabetised list of all the weapons you have in your trunk? I mean, I’m not ungrateful for it, just curious.”  
“You can thank my wife, Lil’s a little obsessive compulsive when it comes to that sort of thing. Comes in handy at times like this though. Can I take a, and no pun intended, stab at what you’re gonna choose?”

Matt folds the papers in half and puts them back in the glove compartment, looking at Mikey expectantly. Mikey licks and then bites his bottom lip, giving Matt his best version of his ‘sweet and innocent’ look. He waggles his eyebrows instead of answering and they drive the rest of the way to Gabe’s in relative silence. Mikey parks around the corner from Gabe’s house and jumps down from the cab of his truck, Matt following him around to the back. Mikey opens the trunk and pulls out a stainless steel baseball bat and hands it to Matt, reaching out to run his index finger down the other mans muscled bicep.

“You look like you’ve got a pretty good swing.”  
“You’re not wrong.”  
“I’m not often wrong, just don’t tell my wife because she won’t agree with you.”

Mikey reaches around Matt to pull out a knife from the trunk, it’s got a shiny, curved blade and the handle is gold and Mikey looks at it almost lovingly and turns back to Matt.

“You like it?”  
“I do.”

Mikey sheathes the knife and pulls out a gun as well, tucking it down the back of his jeans and shutting the trunk.

“Lily got it for me for my 21st birthday, although how she got her hands on it I’m not too sure.”  
“She’s younger than you, right? How old was she?  
“16. Resourceful little thing even then, and not even as street smart as she is now. I’ve asked her where she got it from, but she won’t tell me.”

Mikey cracks his knuckles and checks his phone then pockets it, turning to Matt.

“You ready?”  
“What’s your plan, Mikey?”  
“Was planning on just walking up to the door and demanding he tell me where my brother and my wife are. And if he doesn’t, then I’m gonna tie him up and torture him until he tells me what I want to know.”

Matt shrugs in agreement and takes a practice swing with the bat, following Mikey as he heads towards Gabe’s house. Mikey casually walks up to the front door and rings the door bell, leaning against the door frame while he waits for Gabe to open it. Gabe is smiling when he opens the door, until he sees the bat Matt is using to lean on, and Mikey’s face.

“Hi Gentleman, can I uh, can I help you with something?”  
“Where the fuck did you take my brother and my wife you son of a bitch?”  
“I’m not too sure I know what you’re talking about. Who are you?”

Gabe doesn’t get a chance to react before Mikey’s fist is connecting with his face, sending him sprawling backwards and into the house. Mikey and Matt follow, Matt closing and locking the door behind him. Mikey hauls Gabe to his feet by the front of his shirt and pins him against the wall.

“I’m going to ask you this once, and once only, so choose wisely with how you answer. What did you do with Gerard and Lily?”  
“Do whatever you want to me, Way, I ain’t telling you shit.”  
“You’re going to regret that.”

Mikey punches Gabe hard in the face and his head bounces off the wall and he drops to the floor, unconscious. Matt slings an arm around Mikey’s shoulders and gives Gabe a nudge with his foot.

“Looks like he chose the hard way.”  
“Good, it’s been a while since I’ve gotten to have any fun. He’s gonna be out for a while, reckon he has any beer in his fridge?”

Matt laughs and follows Mikey to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!
> 
> More in the coming days as I'm taking myself off on a writing retreated :) xx


	23. A Plan - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily puts her plan into motion on getting Ali out of the house, and closer to their escape.

“Are you sure about this?”  
“You take away all of his weapons and Cameron is just another guy. Hayley and I use to spar together all the time, and she’s the one he learnt from.”

Lily cracks her knuckles and then her neck, giving Pete what she hopes is a reassuring smile. Patrick is sitting in the cell with Gerard, and Spencer is upstairs waiting for Lily and Pete. The plan that Lily had proposed was risky, but they all knew it was going to be worse if they didn’t do anything. There was also the risk that they’d be found out and it’d all go to shit, but Pete was pretty certain that things would go their way.

“Ali all ready to go?”  
“Yeah, Spencer went over everything with her and got her ready before Patrick and I came down here. Your brother and Mikey……they won’t hurt her, will they?”  
“Like I told Spencer, I can’t guarantee that. I think that she’ll remind Frankie a lot of Gee, so I don’t think he will. Mikey is unpredictable at the best of time’s so he might, but I promise you Pete. She’s in good hands. Let’s do this, shall we? I’m in the mood for punching someone in their stupidly pretty face.”

Pete rolls his eyes and opens the door to the cell Gerard and Patrick are in so that Lily can go in and hug Gerard, who’s shaking like a leaf but trying to put on a brave face.

“It’s gonna be okay, Gee, I promise.”  
“You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep, Lily. You’re still healing from last time!”

Lily took a deep breath and shot a grateful smile to Patrick  as he stood up and walked over to talk to Pete to give them some privacy.

“Gee, listen to me. Cameron used to work for me, and the other day he told me he killed my best friend. Other than your brother, Hayley is the only person in my life that’s always been by my side. I would have been dead a long while before I met Mikey if it wasn’t for her. She taught me, and Cameron, how to fight. Without a weapon, Gee, I’m better than he is at hand to hand. Always have been. I promise you, I’m gonna be alright.”  
“Please just promise me you’ll be careful.”  
“I promise, Gee. Listen to whatever Patrick tells you to do and be brave.”

Gee nods and takes a shuddering breath, throwing his arms around Lily’s waist and hugging her tightly. Lily hugs him back and kisses his forehead, tipping his chin up with her finger and brushing the tears from his face.

“I’ll see you soon, babe.”  
“I’ll keep him safe, Lily, I promise.”  
“You better. Otherwise my punching fist is finding your face too.”

Patrick fake salutes Lily and hands Gee the sketchbook and pencils Pete got from him and he takes them happily, sitting cross legged on the floor and opening to a blank page. Lily joins Pete at the base of the stairs and crosses her hands behind her back, allowing Pete to handcuff her but not securing them properly.

“When we get upstairs and nearly to Brendon’s office, you’re gonna need to hit me.”  
“Wait…what? That wasn’t part of the plan, Lily.”

Lily turns, tossing her hair over her shoulder and eying Pete with a raised eyebrow.

“Brendon will approve, don’t worry. I’m gonna make a scene of it so he doesn’t suspect we planned anything. Plus, you look like you need to release some anger. Just…don’t hit me in the face. Pull real hard on my hair and I’ll start to struggle and we’ll go from there.”  
“You’re a little bit insane, aren’t you?”  
“It’s one of many reasons why Mikey married me. You get me through this and you can have a job when this is all over if you like.”

Pete laughs and firms up the grip he has on Lily’s forearm once they get up the stairs and starts to lead her to Brendon’s office. When they’re close enough that Brendon will hear them, Pete lets go of Lily’s forearm and fists a hand in her hair and pulls.

“Hands off the merchandise, pretty boy.”  
“Oh quit your fucking bitching, Lily! Jesus Christ you’re a whiner.”

Lily grunts as Pete punches her in the stomach and she starts to struggle as Brendon sticks his head around the corner from his office,

“What do we have here, Pete?”  
“She wants to talk to you but refuses to do it in front of the kid.”

Pete shoved Lily the rest of the way to Brendon’s office, having to properly shove her because she was doing a great job of acting like she was fighting him.

“Pete, I can handle this. Would you be a doll and find Cameron for me? I have a feeling he’ll want to talk to Lily too.”  
“Sure Bren, whatever you want.”

Lily kicks at Pete when he lets go of her that he dodges, shaking his head at her as he leaves. Brendon leans up against his desk and crosses his arms, looking Lily up and down and smirking.

“What can I do for you beautiful?”  
“I wanted to discuss your ‘proposal’ with you, if it’s still on the table.”

She slinks over to Brendon and bites her lip, looking up at him through her eyelashes. Brendon switches their positions and pushes Lily so she’s leaning against the desk on her elbows, nudging her legs apart so he can stand between them.

“What exactly are you offering me, Lily?”  
“I’m offering you me, Bren, but there has to be a trade-off.”

Brendon rolls his eyes and pulls Lily back to her feet, pulling her around to the other side of his desk. He sits in his chair and pulls Lily onto his lap, grabbing onto her hips to help her balance.

“I suppose you want me to let Gerard go in exchange for you giving yourself over to me?”  
“Please Bren, you don’t need him, especially if you have me.”  
“Kiss me and I’ll think about it.”

Lily giggles and ducks her head, brushing her lips against Brendon’s and squeaking in surprise when her tangles a hand in her hair and deepens the kiss. Once she’s overcome the initial shock from being kissed, Lily slips her handcuffs and pushes Brendon back into the chair. He looks at her in shock as she presses the cuffs across Brendon’s throat and smirks at him.

“You really are as dumb as you look aren’t you? I will never give myself over to you.”

She elbows Brendon sharply in the temple and stands off from his lap, pulling Brendon up by the hair and slamming his head into his desk and knocking him out. She sits at Brendon’s desk and puts her feet up on it, crossing her arms over her chest and waiting for Cameron. Lily cuffs Brendon to the desk out of good measure, smirking at the bruise on his forehead.

“You wanted to see me………Brendon?”  
“Hey Cam, you miss me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is more coming very shortly, probably tomorrow. Just wanted to give you guys a little teaser ;)


	24. Gabe is in deep shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe is in deep shit right now.

Gabe realised when he woke up that he was in deep shit. He was starting to lose feeling in his fingers from how tightly his hands were bound behind his back and realised when he tried to move his hands that they were bound to the chair as well. Matt was standing over him with the baseball bat slung over his shoulder, but he couldn’t see Mikey. Matt winked at him and that was when Gabe worked out where Mikey was, feeling the cold steel of the blade at his throat.

“Hey look who woke up, we really should kill him now, Mikey.”  
“But I really wanna torture him until he tells us where Lily and Gerard are.”  
“What’s the point? He already told you that he wasn’t gonna tell us where they were no matter what.”

Mikey withdrew the knife from Gabe’s throat and pulled the gun from his jeans, pressing it against his temple.

“I guess so…but then I don’t find out anything if I kill him. Can’t I just shoot him in the knee or something?”  
“Please…don’t…don’t shoot me.”  
“Why not?”

Gabe doesn’t answer so Matt looks to Mikey and he shrugs, so Matt takes a swing at Gabe with the bat, smacking him in the right knee. Gabe howls in pain so Mikey smacks him across the face then pulls his head up by his hair, resting the knife against his throat again.

“Where are they, Gabe?”  
“Go to hell, Mikey.”

Mikey chuckles darkly in Gabe’s ear and moves to stand in front of the chair, slashing Gabe across the chest with the knife and splitting his shirt open. He rips it the rest of the way open and presses the knife into Gabe’s gut, looking at the bound man with a manic smile on his face.

“Here’s how this goes, Gabe, if you don’t tell me where my wife and brother are, I’m going to gut you here and now. It’d be like putting a hot knife through butter.”  
“What difference does it make? You’re still gonna kill me if I tell you.”  
“Oh no, you’re wrong. I’m not gonna kill you if you tell me.”

Mikey watches at the relief spreads across Gabe’s face and then laughs, standing up and putting his arm around Matt.

“I’m gonna let Matt do that part, he’s got his own reasons for wanting you dead.”

Gabe looks dumbly at Mikey, then to Matt, clearly confused and unsure as to what Mikey is talking about.

“Does the name Victoria Rose mean anything to you?”  
“I was wondering where the little bitch had gotten to. She still being a useful little whore?”

Matt hits Gabe so hard across the face that he knocks him out, and leaves a handprint behind.

“Feel better?”

Mikey tries not to laugh as Matt shakes his hand out to try and relieve the pain from hitting Gabe and Matt shakes his head, trying not to laugh himself.

“A little. Sorry I knocked him out.”  
“It’s fine, now I get to wake him up.”

Giggling, Mikey stands back behind Gabe and covers his mouth with one hand, pinching Gabe’s nose with his other hand. Once Gabe startles awake, Mikey holds on for another 10 seconds before letting go.

“Getting bored now. Think I’m just going to kill you.”  
“Wait…”  
“Nope. You’re clearly not going to tell me what I want to know so I think I’m just going to kill you.”

Mikey hands Matt the gun and stands behind him, leaning against the couch and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Do I have to shoot him, Mikes?”  
“Do whatever you want, Matt. This is for you, and for Tori.”  
“Thanks.”

Gabe struggles in the chair and looks from Mikey to Matt, the fear showing stronger on his face the closer Matt gets to him.

“Wait…please don’t……”  
“Why not? You’re not going to tell us shit, Gabe.”  
“I’ll…I’ll tell you if you let me whisper to you.”

Matt gives the bat to Mikey and takes the gun, shooting Gabe in the foot.

“We’re not playing your sick little games with you, Gabe. Tell us where Gerard and Lily are or the next bullet is going in that space between your ears where your brain should be.”

Gabe half screams and half laughs, locking eyes with Mikey over Matt’s shoulder.

“You know, it’s a shame I had to hand your brother over. I would’ve had a lot of fun doing everything to him that I did to Victoria. I bet he would’ve screamed and begged real pretty for me before I made him the star attraction in a whorehouse. Then I…”

Before Gabe can finish his sentence Mikey hits him hard across the face with the bat, the force of the hit knocking him and the chair backwards. Matt doesn’t try to stop Mikey and lets him keep swinging until Gabe has long gone quiet and the white wall behind him is stained red and grey. Matt catches Mikey’s arm mid-swing, smirking at Mikey’s attempt to pull his arm free.

“I think he’s had enough, dear.”

Matt takes the bat from Mikey’s hands, dropping it on the floor next to what’s left of Gabe.  Matt lets go of Mikey’s arm and now that his hands are free, Mikey grabs Matt by the front of his shirt and kisses him. Mikey takes Matt’s hesitation to kiss him back as a bad sign and goes to pull away, but Matt grabs Mikey’s hips and pulls him closer. Matt lets Mikey take control of the kiss and back him to the couch, Matt sitting when the back of his knees hit the couch and pulling Mikey into his lap.

“As much as I’m enjoying this, Mikes, this really isn’t the time or the place.”  
“Sorry……I get kinda worked up when I’m……you know.”

Mikey reluctantly stands up and pulls out his phone, looking at Gabe’s corpse with distaste and putting his phone up to his ear.

“Hey Jack, it’s Mikey. I need a favour………Clean-up crew……yeah, I’ll text you the address………thanks Jay.”  
“Clean-up crew?”  
“Jack’s a cop. He’ll sort out getting this mess cleaned up so that we don’t have to deal with it later.”

Matt looks at Mikey like he’s gone mad at the mention of the word ‘cop’ and Mikey just laughs.

“Don’t worry, he owes me a favour anyway. I helped him catch his ex-wife cheating on him. We should go, I don’t know how much longer I can stop myself from wanting to pin you down and screw your brains out.”

Mikey accepts Matt’s hoodie and lets himself be led out the back door and to the car, neither of them really knowing what they’re going to go back and tell Frank and the others about what they found.

 

Once Spencer has gotten Ali far enough away from the house that Brendon won’t be able to find her before Mikey or Frank do, he heads back to help Pete deal with the aftermath of what they’ve done. Pete is waiting by the door for him when he gets back and Spencer tries to give him a reassuring smile.

“Is she safe, Spence?”  
“I think so, she’s safer the further away she is from here. How’s Lily doing?”

Pete shrugs and Spencer rolls his eyes, the two of them heading to Brendon’s office to go and find out what’s happened. Lily is sitting on the floor in front of Brendon’s desk, her left leg propping her arms up and her right leg straight and resting on Cameron’s chest. Her nose and right side of her lip are bleeding and the left side of her face is made up mostly of bruises. When Spencer gets closer he notices that Lily is actually holding her elbow if her right arm and there’s a grimace hidden behind the wry smile on her face.

“Is she safe?”  
“I think so, yeah. Are you okay?”  
“Mostly. Help me up?”

Pete comes over to help and they both get a hand under one of Lily’s arms and help her to her feet, Spencer catching her when her right ankle gives out from underneath her.

“Ow. That doesn’t feel so good.”  
“Let’s get you downstairs, He’s gonna be pissed off when he wakes up. Trick can take a look at your nose and your lip and strap your ankle.”

Lily squeaks and grimaces when Spencer picks her up and Pete laughs, kicking Cameron hard in the ribs and then going around to uncuffs Brendon. Lily just quietly admires Spencer as he carries her back down to the basement, noticing the light shade of stubble on his jawline and the faint scar behind his ear.

“You know, if I wasn’t married, and if my husband wasn’t possessive. You’re kinda cute, Spencer.”  
“Thank you, Lily. Even if you were single, I wouldn’t get involved with you. I’m a one woman kinda guy.”  
“Oh I’m a one man kinda girl myself, it’s my husband that’s a bit of a slut.”

Spencer laughs and Lily can’t help by join in, even though laughing is causing her all sorts of pain from Cameron torturing her, and from kicking the crap out of him. When they come in and Spencer puts her down softly, Gerard glares at the side of Lily’s head until she looks at him.

“You look like shit.”  
“I’m fine Gee, thanks for asking. Are you alright?”  
“He could have killed you, Lily! What do you expect me to say!?”

Lily jumps when Gee stands up and storms off to the other side of the cell, Patrick looking at her sympathetically and squeezing her shoulder.

“He was really worried about you.”  
“I know, and I feel bad, but I had to. We need to get out of here. Would you mind looking at my ankle? I think I might have sprained it roundhouse kicking Cameron in the face…”

Patrick smiles and lifts Lily’s leg as gently as he can into his lap so he can look at her ankle, twisting it to the left and to the right to see how she reacts.

“Spence, can you please go and get the first aid kit from your room?”

Spencer goes to do as he’s told and Patrick pulls a handkerchief from his pocket and hands it to Lily so she can try and clean some of the blood from her nose and mouth.

“Hey Grumpzilla, would you come over here please?”

Gerard reluctantly comes back to sit next to Lily, resting his head on her shoulder. Lily kisses the top of his head and rests her chin there.

“Mikey’s totally gonna kick my ass for getting myself into trouble.”  
“Yeah and if he does I’ll kick his ass. Think I might do it anyway because he lied to me for so long.”

Lily bites her lip so she doesn’t laugh, running a hand through Gee’s hair and stroking his cheek.

“We all lied to you, Gee, me, Frankie and Mikey. You reckon you can kick all our asses at once?”  
“Yep. I’ll take all of you on.”  
“Alright my darling, whatever you say.”

Spencer comes back with the first aid kit and Patrick rummages through it and finds a bandage, starting to wrap Lily’s ankle. Gee grabs Lily’s hand when he sees how much pain she’s in and she smiles at him gratefully, trying as hard as she can not to squeeze his hand too hard.

“From the way that your breathing I reckon you might have a couple of cracked ribs, I’ll go up and get you some painkillers and see if that helps.”  
“Thank you, Patrick. You three should probably get upstairs and go and check on Brendon and Cameron. How are we gonna play this now?”

Patrick looks to Pete and gives him a look and Pete goes around to the other cell and kneels on the bed.

“Put your hands behind your back, Lily. Safest option. I’ll tell Brendon that I came back and found him and Cameron unconscious, so I tasered you and then tied you up down here. Gee, stay as close to Lily as you can, okay? He’s not gonna be happy about what happened but I promise you he will not lay a hand on you, but just…stay close just in case.”  
“I cannot wait for the aftermath of this one. Thank you guys for letting me do this, it was a lot of fun kicking the shit out of him and Cameron.”  
“Thank you for helping us to get Ali out of here, Lily. We won’t let Brendon hurt you or Gee any more than he already has. Get some rest if you can.”

Once he’s tied Lily’s hand behind her back and to one of the bars of the cell, Pete slips a small razor blade into Gee’s hand and gives him a small nod. Gee takes it with a small smile and hides it in the pocket of his jeans when Lily isn’t looking. Once Pete, Patrick and Spencer have left, Gee gets the pillow from Ali’s bed and curls up in Lily’s lap.

“We’re going home soon, aren’t we?”  
“I sincerely hope so, baby. Get some sleep, yeah? I’ll keep an eye on you.”

Gee sits up and kisses Lily on the cheek then curls back up in her lap. Lily smiles at him and takes a satisfied breath, happy in the knowledge that they’re boys are coming for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Predictions on what's gonna happen next?


End file.
